El Protector de las Hadas
by gabriel.gutierrez.92754
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Ichigo repentinamente va a parar al mundo de Fairy Tail? No es el tipico crossover de Bleach y FT.
1. Capítulo 1

Bienvenido a mi Fic es mi primera vez haciendo uno y disculpa por mis errores ortográficos.

Me encantaba la idea de un crossover de Bleach y Fairy tail,pero no había muchos en español y pensé en hacer uno original.

Disclaimer: Bleach y fairy tail no me pertenecen,este Fic es solo por diversión y sin ningún propósito lucrativo. Ya aclarado eso Empecemos.

* * *

Siempre he pensado que a veces el destino o el azar se conjugan en tu contra y precisamente eso le sucedió a nuestro protagonista Ichigo Kurosaki, quien después de derrotar al Quincy Quilge Opie se dirigía a la Sociedad de Almas para salvar a sus amigos... o eso era lo que debía suceder hasta ese día que cambio al Shinigami sustituto para siempre.

/En algún lugar entre Hueco-mundo y la Sociedad de almas/

-Demonios ¿que me hizo ese tipo?, ¿Que es esta prisión?,solo espero que Rukia,Renji y Byakuya estén bien...Resistan por favor...si tan solo pudiera escapar de est-ugh, ¿que me pasa?...¿por que me estoy debilitando tanto? - Se pregunto Ichigo sintiendo sus fuerzas siendo drenadas.

/En una dimensión donde la magia es limitada y esta mas allá del conocimiento de Ichigo/

-Su majestad ya tenemos preparado el anima en su máxima potencia, ya no habrá problemas al absorber magia, lo configuraron para que capte y transporte cualquier tipo de energía que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ser captada- Dijo un sirviente del rey arrodillándose ante el.

-¿Ya no habrá problemas con los bloqueos que causaron en Hearthland?- Pregunto el rey Fausto.

-No su majestad,si no podemos traer magia de hearthland traeremos de otra dimensión- respondió el sirviente.

-Bien...activen el Anima,si logramos conseguir suficiente magia activaremos el código E.T.D y acabaremos con los exceeds- Dijo Fausto.

-ya el general Byron dio la orden de activación hace 20 minutos, Su majestad -Dijo el mismo sirviente.

-Bien,pronto muy pronto eliminaremos a nuestros esclavizadores"-Dijo Fausto sonriendo ampliamente.

/De vuelta en la prisión en que se encontraba Ichigo/

-Ugh...¿Que me pasa?,siento como si mi reiryoku estuviera siendo drenado...¿sera la técnica de absorción de reishi de ese tipo?,¿pero por que no me afecto antes?- Se pregunto Ichigo.

En ese momento Ichigo solo podía ver una intensa luz blanca y su cuerpo espiritual se debilitaba cada vez mas, pero aun así sentía que se movía a gran velocidad y por alguna razón sentía que ya no estaba en Hueco-mundo pero tampoco en la Sociedad de Almas"

/En algún lugar desconocido para Ichigo/

¿Donde estoy?...me duele mucho el cuerpo...todo esta en blanco - Dijo Ichigo tratando de abrir sus ojos pero aun estaba algo cegado.

Ichigo se levanto lentamente y vio a su alrededor intentando sentir algún reiatsu conocido pero no lo logro, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no estaba en la sociedad de almas, vago por un par de minutos y para su asombro todo era muy distinto de como es en el mundo humano, la Sociedad de almas o incluso en hueco-mundo. Aquí habían muchas islas que desafiaban la gravedad, habían también muchas especies de "lunas" que se veían muy claramente en el horizonte, Pero todo eso era irrelevante para él, a él solo le interesaba salvar a sus compañeros, intentó hacer un shunpo pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado, entonces vio a la lejanía una especie de edificación con apariencia de "árbol" con un cartel con un símbolo atado en el. Trato de entrar a la edificación para preguntar donde estaba, pero sus piernas empezaron a fallar y repentinamente perdió la consciencia.

(Tres horas después...)

Algunos miembros del gremio oscuro fairy tail partían juntos a una misión, al salir del gremio notaron a un joven con el cabello naranja y una extraña vestimenta, al parecer había tenido una lucha bastante intensa y se encontraba desmayado.

-Wendy ,¿crees que lo deberíamos llevar al gremio -pregunto Cana

-No lo se, parece muy sospechoso ademas no sabemos si pertenece a el ejercito real -Respondió Wendy.

-Cana, Wendy ¿que sucede?- Pregunto Lucy mientras se acercaba a sus compañeras.

-Lucy, aquí encontramos a un tipo muy raro desmayado cerca del gremio, ¿que crees que deberíamos hacer?- Pregunto la peli-azul -

-¿creen que sea del ejercito real? o ¿tal vez vino buscando ayuda?, llamemos a los demás, con tantos enemigos del ejercito real tras nosotros no podemos arriesgarnos a que sea un espía- Respondió la rubia.

Luego de cargar al joven Shinigami dentro del gremio estuvieron debatiendo que hacer con el, luego de ver el arma tan gigantesca que llevaba en su espalda muchos dudaron en cuidar de el pero la joven maga Lisanna Strauss pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que despertara e interrogarlo.

-¿Donde estoy?... rayos...ya no se cuantas veces me he preguntado eso hoy... -Se dijo a si mismo el joven shinigami.

Ichigo escucho una voz retumbar en su cabeza

-Despierta Ichigo...ya no estamos en nuestro mundo -Era el viejo Zangetsu hablándole-

-¡Miren parece que despierta!- Exclamo enérgicamente Mirajane Strauss.

-Ugh...¿donde rayos estoy?... - Se pregunto el peli-naranja, aun algo aturdido y adolorido.

-¿Quien eres? cabeza de zanahoria - Pregunto Levy llena de desconfianza.

Ichigo abrió lentamente sus ojos y se vio rodeado por muchas personas todos con una mirada de curiosidad o de desconfianza

-Sabes, es algo grosero llamar cabeza de zanahoria a alguien que acabas de conocer...espera, espera...¿Ustedes pueden verme?- Pregunto un muy sorprendido Ichigo.

-Claro, ¿que creías? ¿que eras invisible?- Respondió Juvia.

-¿DONDE ESTOY?, ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?- Grito Ichigo saltando de donde estaba acostado y alejándose de la multitud.

Ichigo intento desenfundar su Zanpaku-tō pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en su espalda donde usualmente estaba

-Hey idiota cálmate nosotros te salvamos, muestra algo mas de gratitud -Dijo Reedus colocando una mano en el hombro de Ichigo.

Ichigo quito la mano de Reedus de su hombro y uso shunpo para llegar a la parte mas alejada del salón del gremio, entonces intento localizar su Zanpaku-tō pero no lo logro, los miembros del gremio quedaron impactados al ver la velocidad inhumana que demostró el joven shinigami.

-¿Donde esta Zangetsu?- Demando Ichigo.

-¿Como hiciste eso?- Pregunto una muy sorprendida Lisanna.

-¿DONDE ESTA ZANGETSU? -Repitió el muchacho esta vez mas demandante.

-¿Sera un mago de Earthland? - Se pregunto Lisanna en voz baja ,intentando que los demás no la escucharan.

-¿Por Zangetsu te refieres a esa extraña espada que llevabas?- Pregunto Juvia,ya empezando a molestarle la actitud desconfiada del muchacho.

-Si, a eso me refiero ¿Donde esta? - Pregunto ichigo ya habiéndose calmado un poco.

-Esta guardada en la barra, no nos podemos arriesgar a que seas una amenaza- Respondió Levy en un tono algo tosco.

-¡como siempre Juvia siendo tan inteligente!- Exclamo alegremente Gray Surge intentando abrazar a Juvia,solo para ser golpeado en la cara por ella.

-¿Quien eres? -La Pregunta vino de parte de Droy.

-Eso mismo debería preguntar yo -Respondió Ichigo en un tono algo molesto.

-Oye tu eres el extraño aquí tu deberías ser el que respon-... -Intento alegar Jet antes de ser interrumpido por un gran estruendo fuera del gremio.

Todos salieron corriendo para asomarse a excepción de Ichigo que estaba caminado relajadamente, todos los miembros del gremio contemplaron en horror mientras una horda de Legion's volaban directo hacia donde se encontraban, en el medio estaba la temible cazadora de hadas y a sus lados había un batallón entero del ejercito real

-¿Que sucede? ¿son amigos suyos?-Pregunto Ichigo en un tono aburrido.

-¿Eres idiota ? claro que no son amigos nuestros, son el ejercito real -Respondió wakaba, en su voz se notaba algo de temor.

-Levy envíanos lejos de aquí- Grito Lucy ashley.

-Cállate, no me des ordenes y si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho, se acabaron nuestras reservas mágicas se suponía que Natsu iría a buscar mas- Respondió Levy en un tono muy grosero.

-¡NATSU!, ¿por que no fuiste a buscar la fuente de energía mágica que te mandaron? -Grito Lucy en un tono mas demandante que cuestionante.

-Perdón, Perdón, Perdón -Repetía natsu mientras estaba atrapado en un agarre de cuello por parte de Lucy.

-Vamos a morir -Dijo Elfman Strauss mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Hey cálmate grandote, no llores- Dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a salir del gremio ya con Zangetsu descansando sobre su hombro.

-¿Que vas a hacer? -Pregunto un atemorizado Natsu.

-¿Que mas? patearles el trasero - Respondió Ichigo con seguridad, aunque todavía seguía debilitado y le costaba un poco caminar.

-¿¡Estas loco!? son el ejercito real,y no están solos están con Erza Knightwalker la General de la División de guerra del ejercito real,¿que piensas hacer contra tantos enemigos?- Dijo Macao mientras intentaba hacer recapacitar a Ichigo antes de que fuera asesinado.

-¿Se supone que eso debe significar algo para mi?, ademas no se ven tan fuertes -Respondió Ichigo colocando a Zangetsu a un costado de su cuerpo en posición diagonal.

-DETENTE, idiota harás que te maten - Grito Lucy a punto de presenciar lo que el muchacho iba a hacer.

En ese momento Ichigo estaba emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía, eso hizo que todos los miembros del gremio observaran con gran sorpresa lo que el estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Getsuga...TENSHO! -Grito Ichigo mientras lanzaba una onda de reiryoku con forma de media luna a todos los Legion's frente a él.

Muchos intentaron esquivarla pero era demasiada rápida y en cambio la mayoría prefirió saltar al vacío antes de ser golpeados por el ataque, Erza a diferencia de sus subordinados solo empezó a saltar de Legion en Legion sin temor alguno de lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Vieron lo que hizo? -Pregunto un alzack muy atemorizado de lo que acababa de observar.

Erza re-equipo su lanza y lanzó una gran cantidad de disparos de su Mel force hacia Ichigo, él solo se mantuvo allí parado prefiriendo no moverse para no gastar energía innecesaria, aunque él sabia que tal vez podía resultar lastimado en su estado actual atrapo el primer disparo con su mano desnuda y lo devolvió para que estallara con los demás, uno de los proyectiles se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia su rostro, pero solo le basto mover ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado para esquivarlo.

Erza y todos los espectadores quedaron impresionados por como Ichigo se defendió con tanta facilidad de ese ataque mortal.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?, mi hermana karin puede patear un balón que me haga mas daño que eso- Comento Ichigo en un tono jocoso algo raro en él, mientras limpiaba la sangre que empezaba a brotar en su mejilla por el ataque que acababa de esquivar-

Erza al escuchar la mofa de su oponente frunció su ceño y comenzó a apretar sus dientes en señal de rabia.

-No se quien seas pero disfrutare matandote -Fue la respuesta de la peli-roja.

Erza re-equipo en su Silfarion para atacar a corta distancia y a gran velocidad, solo para que su estocada fuera bloqueada por la hoja de Zangetsu.

-Eres algo rápida, pero he peleado con enemigos mucho mas veloces que tu- Dijo Ichigo mientras forcejeaba con Erza-

¿Desde cuando fairy tail tiene un mago tan poderoso?- Pregunto Erza mientras intercambiaba ataques con Ichigo.

-¿Mago? ¿a que te refieres con mago?- Pregunto Ichigo algo extrañado por el termino que Knightwalker usó.

-ya no importa si perteneces o no a fairy tail, claramente eres un mago y por lo tanto debes morir -Dijo Erza mientras re-equipaba en Explosion y lo atacaba con la cabeza explosiva de su lanza.

Hubo una gran explosión, la mayoría de los miembros de fairy tail estaban en pánico, muchos querían ayudar al joven que se arriesgaba para salvarlos pero no querían morir, entonces de manera inesperada Mirajane Strauss se armo de valor y salio corriendo hacia donde se libraba el combate esperando poder auxiliar al muchacho que intentaba salvarlos.

-¡OYE déjalo!, él no es tu objetivo somos nosotros- Exclamo Mirajane intentando ser una carnada para que no hirieran mas al muchacho y para darle tiempo a sus compañeros de que lograran huir.

-Oh...que lindo, estas intentando salvar a tus compañeros, pero yo no caigo en trucos tan patéticos -Dijo jocosamente Erza mientras Re-equipaba su lanza en modo cañón.

Erza sonrió levemente antes de disparar su potente cañón, Mira solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con sus brazos esperando no tener una muerte dolorosa, en ese instante se escucho la explosión causada por el proyectil y todos pensaron que sucedió lo peor, pero solo cuando se esclareció el humo todos incluyendo Erza pudieron notar lo que realmente sucedió, Ichigo había bloqueado la explosión con su Zanpaku-tō, él recibió algo de daño pero logro proteger a Mira del disparo.

-¿Por que recibiste el disparo por mi? -Pregunto Mira mientras empezaba a derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas al ver las heridas que le había causado el cañón a Ichigo.

-No soy tan bueno como para dar mi vida por todos...pero tampoco soy tan malo como para dejar que alguien muera- Respondió Ichigo mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Erza estaba en shock por como él había sobrevivido un impacto directo de su cañón, mientras que Mira por su lado observaba a Ichigo con sorpresa por sus palabras y su acto de valentía, ella sin darse cuenta se sonrojo ligeramente y su corazón empezó a latir mas rápidamente, Ichigo por su parte intentaba mantenerse en pie, normalmente un ataque así no surtiría ningún efecto en él, pero desde que llego a este extraño mundo se ha sentido extremadamente debilitado.

-Eres demasiado fuerte como para juntarte con basura como ellos, estoy algo impresionada ¿no te gustaría unirte al ejercito real?, sé que si le doy personalmente mi recomendación al rey te podrían ascender directamente a general - Dijo Erza mientras pasaba a una posición defensiva esperando la respuesta de su oponente.

-Claro ¿por que no? -Respondió Ichigo mientras bajaba su Espada.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto Erza algo sorprendida por la respuesta tan fácil y rápida que recibió, ella esperaba por lo menos que lo pensara por un par de minutos o que le diera una respuesta negativa, pero solo dijo "Claro ¿por que no?".

-¿Estas loca? ¿realmente pensabas que te diría algo así después de que me intentaras matar?- pregunto Ichigo con una expresión en blanco-

-Lastima, en nuestro ejercito nos serviría alguien como tu, eres bastant-ugh... -intento decir Erza pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en su estomago, ella inmediatamente re-equipo su lanza Ravelt para contra-atacar pero fue detenida por Ichigo quien le dio otro golpe pero esta vez con la palma abierta en el mentón.

-Cállate, no me interesa tu ejercito, no me interesan tus proposiciones y ciertamente no me interesan tus amenazas- Dijo Ichigo mientras tomaba a Zangetsu que había enterrado en el suelo.

-Basura ¿como te atreves? te matare, te MATARE- Comenzó a gritar Erza histérica mientras re-equipaba su lanza otra ves en Silfarion y lo intentaba atacar.

Erza intento atacar a Ichigo nuevamente con su Silfarion pero el shinigami empezó a usar shunpo y por mas que ella trataba no podía ponerse a la par con su velocidad, él termino todo rápidamente colocándose detrás de ella y dándole un golpe en la nuca para noquearla.

-Esa mujer no dejaba de hablar de matarme...ya estaba empezando a Irritarme- Comento Ichigo mientras suspiraba.

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail e incluso los miembros de la armada real no podían articular palabra alguna ante lo que habían presenciado, la poderosa Erza Knightwalker la portadora del titulo de cazadora de hadas acababa de ser derrotada con suma facilidad por un total desconocido, los de la armada al ver tal demostración de poder empezaron a huir aterrorizados por el misterioso "Protector de las Hadas", ese fue el apodo que se gano a partir de ese día.

Ichigo se encontraba exhausto, no podía moverse por la fatiga tan grande que sentía, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y su reiatsu seguía descendiendo rápidamente, sin querer empezó a perder el conocimiento otra vez, pero antes caer fue sostenido por la joven que acababa de salvar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto la hermosa albina con una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro.

-Gracias pero no necesito ayuda, solo necesito descansar un poco...-Dijo Ichigo tratando de esconder su agotamiento.

-No tienes que intentar ser fuerte conmigo- respondió Mira en un tono amigable mientras se sentaba para que la cabeza de Ichigo reposara sobre su regazo.

Ichigo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba usando como almohada se empezó a sonrojar y avergonzar, eso le recordaba un poco a la manera tan abierta de actuar de su maestra Yoruichi, él intento levantarse pero Mira lo empujo nuevamente hacia su regazo.

-Oye no es necesario que hagas eso- Dijo Ichigo mientras intentaba forcejear con Mira para ponerse de pie.

-Sí, si lo es, tu mismo has dicho que "solo necesitabas descansar un poco" -Respondió la albina con una sonrisa enérgica.

-sé que lo había dicho pero no me refería a descansar en tus...en tus...- Ichigo tenia mucha vergüenza y no podía terminar de completar la frase y solo se limito a voltear y ver hacia otro lado con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Mirajane noto esto y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, intento taparse la boca con las manos pero la inocencia de Ichigo le causaba demasiada gracia.

-Oye no te burles de mi- Replico Ichigo algo irritado y todavía muy sonrojado.

Perdón, Perdón es solo que me dio mucha risa lo que hiciste- Dijo Mira ya habiendo podido controlar algo su risa.

Mirajane estaba algo alegre de haber conocido a este chico que a pesar de ser muy fuerte era igualmente de inocente.

-Disculpen la molestia par de tortolitos, pero acabamos de hallar una forma de mover el gremio a otro sitio -Dijo Lucy mientras se acercaba, en su rostro estaba dibujada una leve sonrisa por la situación tan enredada en la que estaban esos dos.

-Pero creí haber escuchado que se nos acabaron las reservas de energía mágica- Dijo Mira interesada en la forma en la que moverían el gremio.

-Si pero natsu nos dará el combustible mágico de su vehículo para que podamos mover el gremio- Dijo Lucy.

-¿Lo haré?- Pregunto Natsu algo tembloroso.

-¡Claro que lo harás!- Decía Lucy mientras soltaba una risa incomoda y le aplicaba una llave de lucha a Natsu.

-Esa chica da miedo...me recuerda un poco a Hiyori- Pensó Ichigo mientras veía la escena.

Mira le ofreció a Ichigo entrar al gremio para descansar un poco a lo cual Ichigo acepto la oferta. Mira, Lucy y Natsu cargaron a Ichigo por los hombros y lo llevaron al gremio mientras Levy Finiquitaba los últimos pasos para poder mover el gremio a otro lugar. Mientras el gremio viajaba a otro puesto Ichigo estaba en silencio sentado en una mesa en la parte mas alejada del salón del gremio,el shinigami sustituto se encontraba muy perdido en sus pensamientos, tanto que no notó como estaba levitando ligeramente de su asiento por la forma del viaje.

-¿Que habrá pasado en la sociedad de almas? , ¿por que los Quincy los estaban atacando? se supone que Ishida era el ultimo Quincy...¿acaso el tendrá algo que ver?... -Ichigo era llevado por sus pensamientos sin siquiera darse cuenta que el gremio ya había sido transportado a otro lugar.

Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamiento al escuchar el grito de alegría de todos los miembros del gremio celebrando que habían sobrevivido milagrosamente el ataque del ejercito real, el peli-naranja ya había recuperado algo de fuerza en el transcurso del viaje así que decidió levantarse, colocarse a Zangetsu en la espalda y salir del lugar.

-¿Y-ya se va s-señor?- Pregunto Natsu al ver a Ichigo partir.

-Este tipo se parece bastante al miedoso de Ryuunosuke...- Pensó Ichigo respecto a la similitud en lo temerosos que son ambos chicos.

-No me llames "Señor" no soy tan viejo, ademas tu debes tener mi misma edad -Comento Ichigo mientras ponía su usual ceño fruncido.

-Si señor- Dijo Natsu algo atemorizado mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza en señal de afirmación y miedo por la expresión facial que acababa de poner Ichigo.

chigo solo se limito a suspirar de Irritación, siguió caminando mientras ignoraba los festejos de los demás, salio de gremio y se encontró en un bosque, tal vez si no tuviera esa sensación de culpabilidad por haber "abandonado" a sus amigos habría notado la belleza de ese bosque, desde que llego a este mundo no ha pensado en el lugar, aunque su cuerpo espiritual este aquí, su corazón seguía con sus amigos y familiares, Ichigo poco a poco empezó a sentirse mas y mas deprimido su corazón le dolía, le dolía incluso mas que todas las heridas que había recibido en todos sus combates, sentía una punzada en el corazón que pensó que jamas sentiría de nuevo, era muy parecido al dolor que sintió cuando perdió a su madre, Ichigo por un tiempo se sintió muy solo, pero únicamente por el hecho de que no se había dado cuenta de que realmente no estaba solo, él tenia a sus amigos y a sus familiares que le brindaban apoyo pero...los perdió y ni siquiera sabe si los pueda volver a ver.

-Zangetsu...¿por que crees que me haya pasado esto?- Pregunto Ichigo mientras tomaba su Zanpaku-tō y contemplaba el horizonte.

-No lo sé Ichigo, tal vez el destino o tal vez tienes que hacer algo importante en este sitio- Respondió la gruesa voz de Zangetsu.

-No creo que sea para tener una pelea, juzgando por la reacción de los habitantes de aquí y la fuerza de esa mujer, la gente aquí es bastante débil...Rey-Comento la parte Hollow de su alma.

-¿Crees que sea posible volver? Viejo Zangetsu- Pregunto nuevamente Ichigo, ahora recostado de un árbol.

-No te sé decir si es posible, no te quiero llenar de falsas esperanzas, yo me encuentro en la misma situación de incertidumbre que tu- Dijo Zangetsu en un tono pensativo.

En ese momento Ichigo fue sacado de su conversación con los espíritus que habitaban su Zanpaku-tō, por una voz que se escuchaba algo lejos.

-Oye, ¿estas ocupado?"- Pregunto la joven Lisanna Strauss.

-No, no lo estoy- Respondió Ichigo casi sin emoción alguna.

-Disculpa que te moleste pero...no eres de este mundo ¿verdad?"- Pregunto Lisanna mientras se acercaba para sentarse cerca de él.

Ichigo levanto su cabeza, abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y observo fijamente a Lisanna.

-¿Como lo sabes?"- Pregunto Ichigo todavía sin poder salir de su estado de shock.

-Aquí las personas no tienen ese tipo de poder, ademas yo también soy de otro mundo, no se por que razón vine aquí, pero fui transportada a este lugar hace un año- Respondió Lisanna en un tono calmado pero algo triste.

-Yo me encontraba en una lucha muy importante...me dirigía a salvar a unos amigos pero sin razón aparente llegué aquí"- Dijo Ichigo y aunque no lo dijera, Lisanna podía notar el dolor y sufrimiento que lo colmaba.

"Mi nombre es Lisanna Strauss, disculpa por no presentarme antes -Dijo Lisanna extendiendo su mano hacia Ichigo.

-Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo...- repondió Ichigo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para ser oída por Lisanna, mientras recibía su apretón de manos.

-¿Eres un mago de Earthland?- Pregunto Lisanna.

-¿Mago?" ¿por que aquí todo el mundo me llama mago? no soy ningún mago, soy un shinigami sustituto- Dijo Ichigo.

-¿Shinigami? ¿algo así como un dios de la muerte?- Pregunto Lisanna invadida por la curiosidad.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera responder escucho la voz de Mirajane llamándolos para cenar.

-Vamos Ichigo, apuesto a que no has comido nada desde que llegaste, por cierto ¿cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- Dijo Lisanna de manera algo tierna.

-Realmente no lo sé...creo que no mas de un par de horas-

-No importa si son solo unas cuantas horas, debes estar hambriento ven a comer- Insistió Lisanna.

-No gracias, yo paso- Dijo Ichigo recostando su cabeza en el árbol y cerrando los ojos.

En ese momento Ichigo pudo sentir unas pequeñas manos tratando de levantarlo y por alguna razón eso le recordó mucho a Yuzu.

-Vamos argggg debeees veniir a comeeer- Decía Lisanna mientras trataba de hacer que Ichigo se levantara pero su intento era infructuoso el peli-naranja ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de intentar forcejear.

Antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta Mirajane estaba frente a ellos con varios platos con comida, que luego coloco en el suelo, Mira se inclino levemente en dirección de Ichigo y lo beso levemente en la mejilla, ante tal acto Lisanna se sonrojo y descuido su agarre, se resbalo y callo sentada en la grama, Mientras que Ichigo abrió repentinamente los ojos, su rostro cambió de color volviéndose totalmente rojo, Mira y Lissana podían jurar que había vapor saliendo de sus orejas, Ichigo se levanto rápidamente y se pego de espaldas al árbol aun con el rostro rojo, Mira empezó a reírse tiernamente por la reacción del joven.

-¿P-porque H-hiciste eso?- Pregunto Ichigo todavía sorprendido por el beso que le había dado Mira.

-Solo fue una manera de agradecer que nos salvaste a todos- Respondió Mirajane con su característica sonrisa alegre, ella también estando algo sonrojada.

-Podías solo decir gracias no tenias que darme un beso- Dijo Ichigo mientras giraba su cabeza en otra dirección intentando esconder su rostro sonrojado.

-Comamos antes de que la comida se enfríe- Dijo Mira alegremente.

En ese momento Ichigo noto el gran parecido que Mira y Orihime tenían respecto a sus personalidades y después de notar eso él se dio cuenta por primera vez desde que llego a este mundo, Lo hermosa que es mirajane.

Unos minutos después, los tres empezaron a comer, Ichigo al principio intento resistirse pero el aroma de la comida le dio hambre y tuvo que resignarse ha aceptar la comer.

-Oye... -Dijo Mirajane tímidamente.

-¿hmmm?"-"Respondió" Ichigo con algo de comida en su boca.

-¿De donde eres? no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?- Pregunto Mirajane con gran curiosidad en sus ojos.

Ichigo soltó el cubierto, su mirada se notaba algo perdida y se mantuvo pensativo por un rato hasta que finalmente se decidió a responder.

-De un lugar muy lejano- Fue la Respuesta de Ichigo, él estaba viendo hacia el horizonte y su cabello naranja cubría totalmente sus ojos, tal vez si Mira hubiese visto su mirada se habría dado cuenta del gran dolor que él tenia por dentro.

-Ohh lo siento por preguntar algo que te incomode- Dijo Mirajane algo triste.

Lisanna solo estaba sentada en silencio comiendo, aunque no le gustaría admitirlo ella sabe como se sentía Ichigo, ella también perdió a sus amigos y perdió la oportunidad de decirle sus sentimientos al hombre que amaba.

-No te preocupes...- Respondió Ichigo aun viendo hacia el horizonte.

Repentinamente y sin siquiera haberlo anticipado, Ichigo sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de Mira, ese abrazo le recordó a Ichigo una sensación cálida que no había sentido desde que murió su madre, una sensación que lo hacia sentir seguro, que lo hacia confiar totalmente en ella.

-Gracias- Fue lo único que dijo Ichigo mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Mira, sin poder contenerse ante esa sensación de calidez empezó a derramar lagrimas y descanso su cabeza en el hombro de Mira.

La albina no se pregunto el por que hizo esto, tampoco le pregunto por que estaba llorando solo sabia que él tenia un gran dolor contenido dentro de su corazón y esta era una manera de drenar ese terrible sentimiento. Lisanna ni siquiera sabia por que lo hacia pero sintió la necesidad de unirse a ese abrazo y en ese momento coloco sus brazos alrededor de Ichigo y Mira. Los tres duraron un par de minutos de esa forma hasta que finalmente se separaron, Ichigo se sintió algo aliviado y decidió responder correctamente la pregunta de Mira.

( Un par de Horas después...)

Ichigo le contó a Mira y a Lisanna todo acerca de él y su mundo, desde que obtuvo sus poderes hasta que intento ir a la Sociedad de Almas para recatar a sus amigos en peligro, aunque eso no iba a cambiar algo de su situación actual, el conversar con Mira y Lisanna lo hicieron sentir mejor.

-Entonces eso significa que no tienes a donde ir...- Dijo mira en un tono entre cortado.

Ichigo solo bajo su cabeza, intentando no entrar en una depresión otra vez.

-Ven con nosotros, únete a Fairy Tail y tendrás un lugar a donde ir- Dijo Mirajane ofreciendo su mano a Ichigo.

Ichigo solo la vio fijamente a los ojos por un par de segundos hasta que se decidió dar una respuesta.

-Si, me uniré al gremio de Fairy Tail, hasta que consiga como volver a casa- Respondió Ichigo con la primera sonrisa que Hizo desde hace mucho tiempo.

*Mirajane ante esa sonrisa solo pudo tomar a Ichigo de la mano e intentar correr hacia el gremio, esta vez Ichigo dejándose llevar.

-Vamos- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Mira antes de entrar con Ichigo por las puertas de Fairy Tail.

* * *

FIN

Bueno ese fue el primer capitulo,mientras avance la Historia traeré ciertas sorpresas.

Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí, me Honra mucho que hayas leído el primer capitulo, comenta lo que te gusto, comenta lo que no te gusto y así podremos mejorar el Fic.

Ahhhh por cierto lo olvidaba... si te gusto dale like o favoritos, que la pases bien.


	2. Capítulo 2

Bienvenido a mi Fic, gracias por decidir leer este habiendo tantos allá afuera.

Disclaimer: Bleach y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen ,y si lo hicieran lo más probable es que o esto sucedería realmente, o no estaría escribiendo este Fic.

* * *

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un rey y su caballo? No me refiero a tonterías como "uno es una persona y el otro un animal" o "uno tiene dos piernas y el otro cuatro patas". A su manera la habilidad y el poder son exactamente igual. ¡¿Por qué entonces uno se convierte en rey y controla la batalla mientras que otro se convierte en caballo y lleva al rey?! Sólo hay una respuesta. ¡Instinto! Para que dos seres idénticos se vuelvan más poderosos y ganen fuerza necesitan convertirse en el rey. Deben buscar más batallas y con ellas poder. ¡Tienen sed de batallas y viven para machacar, triturar y destrozar sin piedad a sus enemigos! En lo más profundo de nuestro ser duerme el afilado instinto de matar, ¡de masacrar! ¡Pero tú no tienes eso! Tú no tienes esos instintos básicos. Luchas con tu cerebro. ¡Intentas vencer a tus enemigos usando la lógica! ¡Y eso no funciona! ¡Estás intentando cortarles con una espada mellada! ¡Por eso eres más débil que yo, Ichigo! No quiero tenerlo, Ichigo. No sé nada de Zangetsu, pero me niego a llevar a un rey que es más débil que yo para cortar cintas con él. Si eres más débil que yo, entonces te destruiré. Y me quedaré con tu corona!

[Shiro.]

(Han transcurrido aproximadamente 6 meses desde que Ichigo llego a Edolas)

Era un día normal , entre lo que se consideraría "normalidad" en el gremio oscuro de Fairy Tail ,Ichigo estaba sentado en la parte más alejada y silenciosa del salón del gremio ,donde usualmente se sentaba solo, estaba allí pensando y con su usual ceño fruncido tratando de que por fin hoy nadie lo moleste para ir ha hacer alguna misión, desde que despertó estuvo recordando todo lo que había sucedido en estos pasados 6 meses.

-Todavía no puedo creer que hayan pasado 6 meses...a pesar de todo me he divertido bastante aquí- Dijo Ichigo mientras observaba el símbolo de Fairy Tail que tenía tatuado en su ante brazo derecho.

-¿Qué piensas hacer si volvemos a casa?- Pregunto Zangetsu en su muy usual tono calmado , al parecer Zangetsu estaba manifestado físicamente y estaba sentado en una silla frente a Ichigo.

-Sinceramente no lo sé...extraño a mi familia, pero estos tontos también se han convertido en una especie de familia para mi- Respondió Ichigo mientras continuaba observando su marca de gremio , en ese momento Ichigo recordó lo que sucedió el día que se unió al gremio.

(Hace 183 días atrás...)

Mirajane entro al gremio Junto con Ichigo. Apenas las puertas se abrieron, todos en el gremio quedaron en silencio solo observando al joven con cabello naranja, Ichigo apenas noto que era el centro de las miradas de todos comenzó a sentirse incómodo y posteriormente empezó a irritarse, Mirajane solo estaba allí parada con una sonrisa de par en par.

-Chicos , les presento a Ichigo , él no tiene a donde ir y pensé que lo mejor era que ¡se uniera al gremio!- Dijo Mira en un tono muy enérgico mientras esperaba la respuesta de todos.

Pero la respuesta no llego, muchos seguían dudando, por lo general cuando alguien se trataba de unir al gremio terminaba siendo un espía del ejercito real, pero este chico no parecía uno y menos con su "actitud heroica", sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para que se terminaran de decidir y tampoco ayudo el hecho de que nadie se atrevía a hablar primero.

Repentinamente Ichigo escucho en su mente una voz muy familiar.

-Ichigo...necesitamos hablar, es muy importante- Dijo Zangetsu en un tono demasiado serio para el gusto de Ichigo.

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo Ichigo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir del gremio.

-Hey ¿que haces?,¿a donde vas?- Pregunto Mira tratando de evitar que Ichigo se fuera pero no lo logro.

-Esta claro que no me quieren aquí y es comprensible que no quieran a un total desconocido cerca, gracias por la comida Mira, no te preocupes... yo me las arreglare- Dijo Ichigo mientras se preparaba para usar su shunpo.

-Espera, no puedes irte así tan lastimado ,además no conoces a nadie aquí- Volvió a Decir Mira intentando agarrar a Ichigo por su shikahusho, pero él ya había desaparecido.

-¿Por que no le dijeron nada? ,él se arriesgo para salvarnos ¿y lo dejan marcharse así?- El tono de Mira se notaba algo molesto, cosa que era muy raro en ella.

-C-creo que Mira tiene razón, el señor Ichigo no parece malo ,solo da algo de miedo- Comento Natsu en su muy común tono temeroso.

-A ti todo te da miedo, Natsu... -Dijo Wakaba respecto al comentario del peli-rosa.

-Es cierto ,el salvo a Mira- Dijo Elfman antes de romper a llorar y correr a abrazar a su hermana...por doceava vez en ese día.

-El tipo no parece malo, ¿pero acaso no vieron como reacciono al despertar? Lo primero que hizo fue intentar desenfundar esa enorme espada que llevaba- Dijo Lucy Ashley.

-No lo culpo...cualquiera que viera tu fea cara al despertar se asustaría pensando que es un animal salvaje- Comento Levy de manera intencionalmente ofensiva.

-¿Que acabas de decir ?...una pecho-plano como tu no debería andar por allí hablando de belleza- Replico Lucy Ashley.

-Es normal que reaccionara así , cualquiera de nosotros que despertara rodeado de desconocidos reaccionaria igual- Dijo Wendy interrumpiendo la discusión de Levy y Lucy.

/A las afueras del gremio/

Ichigo llego al árbol en el que anteriormente había tenido su conversación con Mirajane y Lisanna, al parecer la última seguía sentada bajo el árbol y se encontró a Ichigo de frente, ella trato de hablarle pero él desapareció otra vez en un Shunpo.

/Aproximadamente a unos 100 metros del gremio/

Ichigo Llego a algo parecido a una cascada ,solo que esta descendía de una isla flotante ,el se sentó cruzando sus piernas y tomo a su gigantesca Zanpaku- tō ,la coloco en su regazo para entrar en un estado meditativo esperando entrar a su mundo interno...pero no sucedió.

-Ichigo... no es necesario que hagas Jinzen ,estoy aquí- Dijo Zangetsu.

-El viejo no es el único que está de visita, Rey...- Dijo Shiro con su voz distorsionada y una de sus amplias sonrisas maníacas.

-¿Cómo pueden estar ambos en el exterior al mismo tiempo?- Pregunto un perplejo Ichigo.

-Más importante que eso ,¿no has notado algún cambio?- Preguntó Zangetsu seriamente.

-Yo he notado uno , al Rey por primera vez ¡le gusta alguien!...pobre Orihime...me da algo de lastima todo su esfuerzo- Comento Shiro de forma Jocosa.

Ichigo y Zangetsu se quedaron en silencio observando a Shiro, Ichigo tenía una mueca de irritación mientras que Zangetsu solo observó a Shiro con su usual

-Ya ya, era solo una broma- Dijo Shiro encogiéndose de hombros y bostezando.

-No me refiero a ese tipo de cosas, Ichigo...¿no has notado ningún cambio en tu cuerpo espiritual? -Preguntó Zangetsu de manera pausada y calmada, sin embargo se notaba la seriedad de sus palabras.

-Ahora que lo dices... si, en las poco horas que he tenido aquí me he sentido muy extraño- Respondió Ichigo,en un tono pensativo.

-Todavía no te has preguntado, ¿como es posible que comas comida humana mientras estas en tu forma espiritual?...ademas eso no es todo, siento como si tu reiryoku desapareciera antes de poder regenerarlo- Dijo Zangetsu.

-También tenia dudas sobre eso, al principio pensé que era algún tipo de comida especial , pero no creo que Mira sepa preparar comida espiritual, aunque lo que realmente me preocupa es como mi reiryoku se esfuma sin que lo esté usando- respondió Ichigo ya empezando a preocuparse un poco.

-¿Crees que sea posible que se este transformando en un cuerpo físico? -Pregunto Shiro, ya empezando a unirse a la conversación seriamente.

-En realidad no lo sé, ni si quiera sé si eso es realmente posible, ¿pero si lo es, a que se debe?...Ichigo quiero que intentes usar tu Ban-kai -Dijo Zangetsu ya notando que habían mas interrogantes que respuestas.

Ichigo procedió a colocar su Zanpaku-tō en frente de el y a colocar su mano izquierda en su ante brazo derecho, en ese instante Ichigo comenzó a producir ráfagas de reiatsu y su cuerpo estaba brillando de un color azul muy puro por la concentración de energía espiritual que brotaba de su cuerpo, Ichigo solo se limito a gritar.

-¡BAN-KAI! -No sucedió nada, su reiatsu simplemente volvió a ser estable.

-No puede ser... -Ichigo estaba impactado por lo que acababa de suceder, algo que se había vuelto tan común para él como es el usar su Ban-kai, ahora no podía hacerlo.

-¿Que rayos pasa? ¿por que no puedo usar mi Ban-Kai?...¿sera posible que ese tipo me lo logro robar? -Sé pregunto Ichigo, ya comenzando a desesperarse.

-No creo que lo haya podido robar, si lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos hablando contigo en este instante ,¿crees que sea por que te estas quedando sin Reiatsu? -Dijo Zangetsu muy intrigado.

-Eso también es muy improbable, el Ban-Kai del rey no es del tipo que consume grandes cantidades de energía, es mas del tipo que toma esas grandes cantidades de Reiryoku y lo comprime- Dijo Shiro respondiendo la pregunta de Zangetsu.

-Tal vez sea este sitio o también puede ser que te estés auto-bloqueando...Ichigo.-Dijo Zangetsu tratando de divagar acerca del porque Ichigo no podía acceder a su Ban-Kai.

-¿Por que rayos me bloquearía a mi mismo de usar el Ban-Kai?-Pregunto Ichigo muy molesto por las conclusiones que sacaba Zangetsu.

-Cálmate Ichigo, también pue- -Trato de decir Zangetsu, pero fue interrumpido por Shiro.

-¿QUE TE PASA?, no es nuestra culpa de que no puedas usar tu Ban-Kai, ya ambos te estamos dando permiso de que lo hagas, pero TU estas impidiéndote a ti mismo hacerlo, ¿sabes cual es tu gran problema?, que eres débil y blando, mientras que otros Shinigamis se esfuerzan por hacer que sus Zanpaku-tō's los obedezcan para así sacar su máximo potencial,Tu esperas a que ocurra una crisis o que alguno de tus "amiguitos" este en peligro para poder empezar a luchar enserio...Ya te lo dije una vez y espero no volvértelo a repetir, si quieres ser débil no lo harás esperando a que yo te obedezca ciegamente, si quieres empezar a hacerte el débil entonces te destruiré y me quedare con tu cuerpo- Dijo Shiro airado y de manera amenazante.

Ichigo no sabia que responder a eso, tal vez tenia razón. Su fuerza viene del deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos, pero siempre espera a que alguno este en peligro de muerte para poder mostrar su verdadero potencial.

-Ichigo...prefiero que te quedes aquí y esperes poder recuperar tu Ban-Kai, a que vayas a la sociedad de almas y termines muriendo en vano, recuerda lo poderoso que era ese Quincy, el te forzó a usar el Ban-Kai para poder derrotarlo, y estoy seguro que los que están atacando la sociedad de almas son mucho mas poderosos -Dijo Zangetsu tratando de calmar a Ichigo.

-Rey idiota ¿cuando entenderás que una Zanpaku-tō es el reflejo de su portador? si vacilas o si te cohíbes ,eso se reflejara directamente en tu hoja...y tu filo esta mellado otra vez, el Ban-Kai es solo la liberación total de esa convicción que alimenta tu hoja y por miedo a que tus amigos mueran te has limitado tu mismo ¿Cual fue la emoción que tuviste cuando hiciste tu Ban-Kai por primera vez.? -Pregunto seriamente Shiro.

-Deseo de proteger a todos -Respondió francamente Ichigo.

-¡IDIOTA!, ¿entonces que evita que puedas usar el Ban-Kai otra vez? si la fuente de tu poder es el querer proteger a los demás entonces busca que proteger aquí -Grito Shiro.

-Ichigo...yo comprendo que quieras proteger a todos pero, eso no es lo que yo deseo...mi deseo es protegerte a ti, por eso no quiero que vayas a la sociedad de almas a morir -Dijo Zangetsu , tratando de que Ichigo recapacitara sobre volver a su mundo para defender a la sociedad de almas.

-¿ENTONCES QUIEREN DECIR, QUE DEJE MORIR A TODOS MIS AMIGOS?-grito Ichigo bastante alterado por las Palabras que le decía Zangetsu y Shiro.

-Si puedes ver el futuro no te detengas a ver el pasado, ... ichigo, parece que no has notado los lazos que has construido en las pocas horas que llevas aquí-Dijo Zangetsu.

-Que quieres deci- -Ichigo fue interrumpido por unas voces que lo llamaban a lo largo del bosque.

-Zangetsu se acerco a Ichigo y coloco su mano en el hombro de él, luego le dijo.

-No te preocupes Ichigo...se que pronto podrás volver a usar tu Ban-Kai solo necesitas algo que proteger, eso te dará la fuerza necesaria para que puedas usar tu Ban-Kai otra vez, descansa, recuperate y olvida ese miedo, camina hacia adelante nunca te detengas, volver atrás solo te hará mas débil.

-Gracias...viejo Zangetsu, perdón por mi actitud es solo que...no quiero que le pase nada a mis amigos- Dijo Ichigo, exteriorizando su frustración al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a la sociedad de almas mientras están bajo ataque.

-Tranquilo Ichigo, ve acude al llamado de esas personas que salvasten- Dijo Zangetsu antes de desaparecer junto a Shiro,

En ese momento llegaron varios miembros de Fairy Tail,al parecer salieron a buscar a Ichigo.

-S-se-eñor Ichigo -Dijo Natsu , tratando de esconder su miedo.

-¿Que hacen aquí? pensé que no me querían cerca- Preguntó Ichigo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al grupo que se había reunido cerca de él.

-Vinimos a buscarte- Respondió Lucy Ashley mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ichigo ¿por que te fuiste tan repentinamente?- Pregunto Lisanna Strauss algo preocupada mientras se acercaba a donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Tuve , que salir a despejarme la mente un poco- Respondió Ichigo mientras colocaba a zangetsu en su espalda.

-Oye...Gracias por lo que hiciste, eres una buena persona -Dijo Gray Surge dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

-No tienes por que agradecerme, eso es algo que cualquiera haría- Respondió Ichigo mientras pasaba una mano entre su cabello naranja.

-¡ICHIGO! -grito Mirajane mientras que corría a donde estaban reunidos los demás.

-¿Por que te fuiste así? hiciste que me preocupara- Mira con una expresión de preocupación mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

-Solo vine a pensar un poco, no tenias por que preocuparte -Dijo Ichigo.

-Llamas Grosero a los demás, pero por si no lo sabias, es bastante grosero irse mientras que te presentas con alguien- Wendy de manera retorica.

-Oiga Señor Ichigo , ¿con quien estaba hablando?- pregunto Natsu curioso por el hecho de que juraría haber visto a dos personas más junto a Ichigo.

-¿Mmmh? -Ichigo intento disimular su impresión al haber escuchado a Natsu decir que vio a Zangetsu y a Shiro.

-¿Como es posible que los haya visto?... -Se pregunto el shinigami.

-Oye ¿vas a seguir llamandome "Señor"? detesto ese tipo de sufijos- Dijo Ichigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡Lo siento mucho señor Ichigo, no lo volveré a hacer!- Respondió Natsu nerviosamente mientras se tapaba con sus manos.

Ichigo solo suspiro de irritación mientras se frotaba la frente ante la manera de actuar de Natsu, él se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar,pero antes de que pudiera seguir Lucy se lanzo en su contra y le hizo una llave de lucha.

-¿Q-que DEMONIOS TE PASA? ¿cual es tu problema Hiyori?- Grito Ichigo , confundiendo o tal vez recordando la forma de actuar de Hiyori Sarugaki.

-¿Hiyori? ¿quien es esa? no me confundas idiota, mi nombre es Lucy, Lucy recuerdalo - Dijo Lucy mientras aumentaba la fuerza del agarre que tenia en el cuello de Ichigo.

-¿Que demonios te pasa? ¡no ves que estoy lastimado!- Dijo Ichigo mientras se trataba de librar comicamente del agarre de Lucy.

-De todos modos, ven con nosotros, se supone que querías unirte al gremio ¿no? Dijo Wendy.

En ese momento Ichigo dejo de forcejear con Lucy, y bajo la cabeza

-¿Es correcto que me acostumbre a este sitio?- Sé pregunto Ichigo en voz baja, sintiendo una gran culpabilidad al creer que si se unía al gremio estaría abandonando a sus amigos.

-No es malo que descanses un poco Ichigo, ademas de esta manera tendrás a alguien que cuide tus espaldas en este mundo desconocido para nosotros, no te sientas mal por lo que haces, ni siquiera sabemos como volver- Dijo Zangetsu en la mente de Ichigo, tratando de seguir calmándolo.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunto Lucy Ashley mientras comenzaba a soltar a Ichigo.

-Vamos Ichigo, cuando te invite estabas muy contento. Pero ahora te ves muy triste- Dijo Mirajane tratando de que Ichigo volviera a retomar la idea de unirse al gremio.

-Si... Vamos- Dijo Ichigo partiendo junto a los demás al gremio.

(Unos cuantos minutos después )

Ichigo y todos los que fueron a buscarlo entraron al gremio y para la sorpresa de él ,Todos estaban celebrando,pero esta vez no era por que se habían salvado, esta vez era una celebración por Ichigo que se estaba uniendo a la familia de Fairy Tail, muchos se acercaron a agradecerle, otros a presentarse, y algunos a darle unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda por su acto "Heroico".

-Ichigo tomó a Mira y a Lisanna y las llevo a un lugar retirado del bullicio.

-Oigan, quiero pedirles un favor- Dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a ambas hermana.

-¿Que sucede Ichigo? -Pregunto Mira.

-Por favor no le digan a nadie que no pertenezco a este mundo...mientras menos personas sepan mejor-

-Claro- Respondió Mira con una Sonrisa enérgica pero a la vez llena de amabilidad.

(Un mes aproximadamente después de que Ichigo se uniera al gremio)

Ichigo ya había empezado a tomar trabajos junto a otros miembros del gremio, la forma de trabajar se le hizo muy fácil por el hecho de que con Unagiya también tenia un sistema de trabajo muy parecido, la mayor diferencia era que trabajando para Unagiya no tenia que luchar contra un "ejercito real". El equipo con el que Ichigo tendía a hacer mas trabajos era el de la familia Strauss, y de hecho en ese instante venia de completar un trabajo extremadamente peligroso junto a los tres hermanos.

Ichigo y Mira estaban cargando a Elfman mientras se dirigían al gremio, al parecer él había resultado herido en plena misión, habían sido emboscados por el ejercito real, Ichigo logro despachar a los soldados reales, Pero eso no evito que Elfman resultara herido mientras intentaba proteger a Lisanna, después de que le hicieron primeros auxilios y estaba recostado en una camilla, Ichigo entro a la habitación, pidió que nadie lo interrumpiera y cerro la puerta.

-Elfman...respeto lo que hiciste, te arriesgaste para salvar a tu hermana a pesar del miedo que sentías en ese momento...¿Sabes porqué los hermanos mayores nacen primero?- Pregunto Ichigo mientras colocaba una silla y se sentaba al lado del albino.

-¿P-por que?- Pregunto Elfman.

-Lo hacen para proteger a los hermanos que vendrán detrás de él...-Dijo Ichigo con una cara de suma seriedad.

-Sé que no eres el mayor, pero tu deber es proteger a tus hermanas...- Continuó el peli-naranja recordando la primera vez que vio a Rukia y la razón del por que se convirtió en shinigami,el querer proteger a su hermana Karin.

-Pero...Yo soy muy débil lo único que hago es estorbar- Dijo Elfman a punto de empezar a llorar por lo débil que es.

-¡TONTO! Los que estorban en la batalla no son los débiles, sino los que carecen de determinación- Dijo Ichigo duramente a Elfman, recordando una vez que hablo con Rukia acerca de lo que es la debilidad.

-Si no eres fuerte ¿cual es el problema? ¿crees que me hice fuerte de la noche a la mañana?-

-yo gane este poder por el bien de los que amo. Un gran hombre que conocí me enseño que el amor es más fuerte que el acero y que La voluntad es algo muy poderoso- Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta.

-Dejare que te recuperes y que pienses sobre lo que acabo de decir...-

Ichigo salio de la habitación y tomo a Lisanna del brazo, la saco del gremio de manera brusca y fueron a un lugar alejado para hablar.

/A unos cuantos metros del gremio/

-¿Por que?- Pregunto Ichigo a se notaba en su voz que estaba molesto.

-Por que,¿que?-Pregunto Lisanna sin entender de que hablaba Ichigo.

-¿Por que te paralizaste? se supone que eres una maga...dime ¿por que te dejaste dominar por el miedo?-

Lisanna no respondió, solo bajo la cabeza, se sintió muy mal por lo que había sucedido y las preguntas de Ichigo no ayudaban a calmar esa culpabilidad, Lisanna recordó lo que sucedió en su ultima misión en Earthland ,recordó como su debilidad forzó a Elfman a usar el Take Over de cuerpo completo y causar su perdida de control, ella siempre pensó que si hubiera sido mas fuerte, sus hermanos no hubiesen resultado heridos.

-No lo sé -Respondió Lisanna aun sin levantar la cabeza.

Ichigo coloco su mano en la cabeza de Lisanna y comenzó a desordenar su cabello.

-Quieres ser mas fuerte, ¿cierto? -Pregunto Ichigo entendiendo los sentimientos de Lisanna,ya que el tuvo los mismos sentimientos a lo largo de su carrera de Shinigami sustituto.

-Si, si quiero ser mas fuerte, quiero poder proteger a Elfman y a Mira, no quiero que vuelvan a ser heridos, no quiero volver a hacerlos llorar- Dijo Lisanna mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

-Te preguntare algo..¿estas lista para ser mas fuerte? -Pregunto Ichigo seriamente.

-SI ,SI LO ESTOY -Dijo fuertemente Lisanna mientras comenzaba a subir su cabeza-

-Entonces te enseñare, pero te advierto, mi entrenamiento no sera fácil...y tal vez mueras, pero ese es el camino para volverse mas fuerte ¿ aun estas segura de que quieres hacerlo?- Dijo Ichigo con una mirada que solo reflejaba Frialdad.

-S-si , si quiero hacerlo, quiero ser mas fuerte para poder proteger a los que amo- Respondió Lisanna algo atemorizada.

-Entonces solo te diré algo, si después de mañana mantienes ese ideal y esa determinación...entonces te entrenare de verdad, prepárate...mañana sera el peor día de tu vida- Dijo Ichigo mientras se retiraba.

Ichigo se marcho a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, Zangetsu y Shiro no tardaron en aparecer a su lado.

-Ichigo...¿estas seguro que es buena idea entrenarla?- Pregunto Zangetsu.

-No estoy seguro, solo lo dije por que me recordó a mi mismo cuando entrene con urahara para poder rescatar a Rukia- Respondió Ichigo de manera pensativa.

-¿Como planeas entrenarla?- Continuó Preguntando Zangetsu.

-De la misma forma que me enseñaron a mi, odio admitirlo pero me tendré que transformar en un urahara para lograrlo- Dijo Ichigo mientras recordaba como fue su entrenamiento con el ex-capitán.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar...-Dijo Zangetsu ofreciéndose para ayudar a entrenar a Lisanna.

-¿Estas seguro? -Pregunto Ichigo intrigado por el ofrecimiento de Zangetsu.

-Si, tal vez pueda enseñarle un par de cosas- Reafirmo Zangetsu en su usual tono melancólico y su expresión carente de emoción.

-YO también puedo enseñarle un par de cosas, no creo que le sirva para pelear pero...¡lo disfrutaría mucho!...ah por cierto me tendrás que prestar tu cuerpo para eso- Dijo Shiro en un tono jocoso y con su muy común sonrisa lunática.

-CÁLLATE, a ti no te pedí ayuda, ademas no te daré mi cuerpo para ese tipo de cosas- Grito Ichigo entendiendo la insinuación de Shiro.

-Vamos, Vamos Rey, no tienes por que molestarte, ademas ya es hora de que vayas haciendo ese tipo de "cosas"...- Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa aun mas maníaca que la anterior.

-Deja de insinuarme cosas imbécil- Grito Ichigo mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Descansa Ichigo, mañana sera un día difícil para ambos -Dijo Zangetsu.

(A la mañana siguiente...)

Ichigo y Lisanna se fueron a un lugar muy alejado del gremio, al parecer era una montaña, Lisanna iba algo nerviosa ya que Ichigo estuvo actuando muy raro toda la mañana, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra en todo el camino.

-Ya llegamos...creo que esto es lo suficientemente lejos- Dijo Ichigo en un tono demasiado frío para el gusto de Lisanna.

-¿Como empezaremos?"- Pregunto Lisanna pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ichigo solo se limito a desempacar y saco un objeto envuelto en vendas muy parecido a como estaba envuelta su zanpaku-tō.

-Toma, no sera tan fuerte como zangetsu pero estoy seguro que sera lo suficientemente resistente para soportar todo el día entero- Dijo Ichigo mientras lanzaba el objeto a Lisanna.

Lisanna lo atrapo y comenzó a desenvolverlo.

-¿Una espada?- Pregunto Lisanna curiosa por el arma que le acababa de entregar Ichigo.

-Me la entregaron la semana pasada como pago por un trabajo que hice, no le di uso ya que tengo a Zangetsu, pero parece que es un arma muy poderosa y valiosa -Dijo Ichigo mientras terminaba de desempacar.

-Ya veo...pero ¿por que me la entregas?- Pregunto nuevamente Lisanna.

-¿Por que mas? te enseñare a usarla, lo único que puedo enseñarte es Zanjutsu- Respondió Ichigo ya habiendo terminado de desempacar.

Lisanna solo se quedo observando el arma, ella no era fanática de usar armas pero esa espada tenia algo muy especial, algo que no tenia ninguna de las armas mágicas que había visto con anterioridad, la espada tenia la hoja totalmente roja como si estuviera bañada en sangre y su empuñadura tenia un cristal color zafiro muy brillante, el arma parecía emitir un aura roja muy leve, se notaba que era un arma muy antigua lo mas probable es que fuera de la época en que en Edolas abundaba la magia, ella notó que un objeto se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, Lisanna se lanzo al suelo y lo esquivo milagrosamente, al parecer el objeto se quedo atascado en un árbol a varios metros de donde se lanzo al suelo, ella levantó la cabeza y pudo ver que el objeto era la enorme espada que portaba Ichigo.

-¿P-por Que Hiciste eso?- Fue lo único que atisbo a decir mientras se levantaba del suelo, sus piernas temblaban de miedo.

-Te dije que estuvieras lista... -Dijo Ichigo sin siquiera bajar la mirada para observar a Lisanna, él no lo quería admitir pero odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, aunque sabia que era la única forma de ayudarla a hacerse mas fuerte.

-No me dijiste que ya habíamos empezado- Dijo Lisanna en un tono tembloroso.

-Empezamos desde el momento que pusimos un pie fuera del gremio...-

Ichigo rápidamente uso Shunpo y apareció donde se había clavado su Zanpaku-tō, la arranco del árbol para luego desaparecer y volver atacar a Lisanna.

-Ya empezamos..¿que esperas para atacar? si sigues intentando huir te matare...- Dijo Ichigo mientras balanceaba su Zanpaku-tō para luego volver a atacar a Lisanna.

Lisanna intentaba alejarse de los ataques de Ichigo, pero eran demasiado salvajes para lograr hacer distancia entre los dos, tampoco ayudo el hecho de que el arma de Ichigo fuera tan grande como una persona.

Lisanna se sintió tan atemorizada que casi le pide a Ichigo que detenga la prueba, pero su deseo de proteger a sus hermanos le dio fuerzas suficientes para intentar atacar.

Lisanna intento atacar a Ichigo, pero su inexperiencia con las espadas le hizo una mala jugada y casi termina partida por la mitad por la Zanpaku-tō de Ichigo.

-Ichigo...no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, tu mundo interno se empezó a oscurecer...parece que va a llover..."- Dijo Zangetsu en la mente de Ichigo, pero fue ignorado por este.

-Vaya Rey...no pensé que llegaría el día en el que te viera actuando así...¡me gusta!- Dijo Shiro también en la mente de Ichigo, él no podía ver a Shiro, pero sabia que lo mas probable es que estuviera haciendo una de sus sonrisas macabras.

Ichigo repentinamente giro su Zanpaku-tō sobre Lisanna para posteriormente darle una patada frontal en el pecho y mandarla volando varios metros.

-Deja ya de huir y empieza a atacarme, dime ¿Quieres luchar? ¿Quieres vencer? o Quizás... ¿quieres seguir viviendo?- Dijo Ichigo citando algo que le había dicho Zangetsu cuando lo entreno.

Lisanna se logro levantar con mucha dificultad, al parecer esa patada le fracturo varias costillas, ella tenia miedo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando...este hombre que fue muy amable con ella desde el primer momento en que la conoció, ahora intentaba matarla.

-¿Que haría Natsu en este momento?- Se pregunto Lisanna.

-Ya se que haría...no se rendiría, yo tampoco lo Haré! - Dijo Lisanna con mucha determinación, ella no lo noto pero Ichigo al escuchar eso esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo.

-Si tal es tu determinación ven, ven y atácame con todo lo que tengas- Dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía en posición ofensiva.

Lisanna lo ataco de nuevo, esta vez lo logro rozar pero no fue suficiente para herirlo, esto no logro hacerla desfallecer en cambio ella siguió atacando e intentando herirlo pero la velocidad de él era muy superior, Ichigo repentinamente comenzó a brillar y energía azul empezó a brotar de su cuerpo, Lisanna sabia perfectamente que significaba eso, solo lo vio hacerlo en dos oportunidades pero fue suficiente para hacerla recordar permanentemente el alcance de esa técnica.

-GETSUGA TENSHO- Grito Ichigo mientras lanzaba su característico ataque con forma de media luna.

El ataque falló a Lisanna por unos cuantos centímetros, pero el impacto causo que la mitad de la montaña quedara destruida. Lisanna al notar la seriedad de Ichigo al pelear comenzó a sentir miedo otra vez.

-Dime Lisanna El enemigo no te supera en número, ¿acaso hay algo que debas temer?- Dijo Ichigo citando nuevamente a Zangetsu.

Lisanna intento atacar a Ichigo nuevamente pero su ataque fue fácilmente bloqueado por el.

-Qué inútil eres, Lisanna. Una verdadera inútil. Total, lo único que se refleja en tu espada es el miedo. Cuando esquivas, "me da miedo que me dé". Cuando atacas, "me da miedo herirle" . Sí, a mí tu espada sólo me transmite un miedo absurdo. Te equivocas. El miedo no es lo que necesitas en una batalla. Con eso no vas a sacar nada. Si esquivas, "no dejaré que me dé". Si proteges a alguien, "no dejaré que les pase nada". Si atacas, "voy a cortarle". Bueno, ¿ves esto? En mi espada... ¿Ves la determinación...? ¿No parece decir ¨Voy a cortarte por la mitad¨?- Ichigo Dijo las mismas palabras que le dijo Urahara a él.

-Ya no es cuestión de valor o agallas. Si intentas atacarme con eso, Lisanna, te mataré.- Dijo Ichigo mientras hacia presión sobre la espada de Lisanna.

Ichigo comenzó a presionar mas sobre la espada de Lisanna hasta el punto en el que la hizo arrodillarse.

-Si eso es todo lo que tienes acabare con esto aquí y ahora, pero ten en cuenta que la razón de tu muerte sera tu propio miedo- Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba su Zanpaku-tō para dar el golpe Final.

Lisanna intento levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pero se sentía demasiado debilitada por intentar defenderse de los ataques de Ichigo.

-No..no puedo morir aquí..no , yo dije que me volvería mas fuerte para proteger a mis hermanos...tengo..tengo que seguir luchando...- Dijo Lisanna mientras volcaba todas sus fuerzas en levantarse, repentinamente se sintió muy liviana y como si estuviera flotando, al darse cuenta noto que Ichigo la estaba cargando.

Lisanna quedo muy impactada por lo que sucedía, hace 2 minutos Ichigo la intentaba matar y ahora la estaba cargando.

-Bien...lo hiciste muy bien Lisanna, no te rendiste, en cambio lograste superar tu miedo. Perdón por mi forma de actuar pero...tenia que lograr que llegaras a este punto sin retorno, gracias por sobrevivir, la verdad no me lo hubiese podido perdonar nunca si te hubiese matado, vamos a casa para que descanses, a partir de mañana empezara tu verdadero entrenamiento- Dijo Ichigo mientras empezaba a marchar hacia el gremio.

(una semana después)

Ichigo le enseño lo básico del Zanjutsu a Lisanna mientras le instaba a que consiguiera su propio estilo al igual que él lo hizo.

-Bien, eso es todo lo que te enseñare por ahora...pero eso no significa que tu entrenamiento haya finalizado, aun te queda mucho que aprender y traeré a dos espíritus que te enseñaran lo que yo no pude hacer- Dijo Ichigo mientras se sentaba sobre la grama con las piernas cruzadas.

-¿Dos espíritus? ¿a que se refiere con dos espíritus Maestro Ichigo?"- Pregunto Lisanna con suma curiosidad.

Lisanna había comenzado a llamar "Maestro" a Ichigo hace unos días atrás, al parecer Ichigo le inspiro tanto respeto que ella empezó a llamarlo Maestro por cariño, pero claro esto era algo que a él le molestaba sobre manera ya que nunca le gustaron ese tipo de términos.

-Lisanna...esta es la quinta vez en este día que te digo que no me llames MAESTRO- Grito Ichigo exasperadamente mientras empezaba a brotar una vena en su frente.

-De acuerdo...maestro- Dijo Lisanna tiernamente mientras comenzaba a reírse.

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo se levantó en silencio y desenfundo a zangetsu.

-Listo...eso es todo..definitivamente te voy a matar- Dijo Ichigo mientras hacia una sonrisa malévola.

Lisanna al ver esto se puso pálida y comenzó a temblar, ella intento correr pero fue muy tarde, Ichigo enterró a zangetsu en el camino por el que ella iba a escapar.

-Perdón maestro, perdón no lo haré mas- Decía Lisanna mientras intentaba hallar una ruta de escape.

Cualquiera en el gremio que viera esta escena o cualquier persona que no conociera ni a Ichigo ni a Lisanna diría que el la iba a matar realmente, pero esta rutina se hizo muy común entre ellos dos desde hace un par de días.

-Cálmate Ichigo...ya voy a empezar mi parte del entrenamiento- Dijo Zangetsu mientras observaba la escena desde un par de metros.

-¿Quien eres tu?-Preguntó Lisanna muy impactada al ver a zangetsu materializado.

-El es Zangetsu...es uno de los dos espíritus de mi Zanpaku-tō"- Respondió Ichigo ya un poco más calmado.

-Vamos Rey, tantos que hay por matar y ¿ tu decides matarla a ella?, no lo hagas, seria un desperdicio matar a una mujer tan sexy- Comento Shiro mientras observaba a Lisanna fijamente.

Ichigo solo se limito a suspirar de Irritación y a darse una palmada en la cara, algo que por cierto se volvió muy común en él desde que se involucro mas con los miembros del gremio.

-Y...este idiota de aquí, es el otro espíritu de mi Zanpaku-tō...- Dijo Ichigo bastante Irritado.

-Nosotros continuaremos tu entrenamiento- Dijo Zangetsu en su muy común tono calmado y algo melancólico.

-SI nosotros te entrenaremos muuuy bien- Dijo Shiro con su Inmensa sonrisa.

Sé que debes estar un poco confundida, pero no te preocupes ellos fueron los que me ayudaron a que obtuviera este poder- Dijo Ichigo tratando de que Lisanna no se pusiera tan nerviosa, pero al parecer logro lo contrario.

-¿E-ellos fueron los que te entrenaron?- Pregunto Lisanna bastante nerviosa por el hecho de que ellos fueron los que le enseñaron esa forma de entrenamiento a Ichigo.

-No te preocupes...ellos no serán tan duros contigo como lo fueron conmigo,¿cierto?"-Pregunto Ichigo a los espíritus que habitaban su Zanpaku-tō sin siquiera estar seguro como ellos la iban a entrenar.

-Claro Ichigo...yo estoy consciente de que ella no tiene el mismo nivel de resistencia que tu- Respondió Zangetsu.

-No puedo garantizar nada Rey...pero si ella sobrevive, entonces se habrá vuelto muy fuerte- Dijo Shiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ichigo solo se limito a reírse de manera nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y evitaba la mirada de una muy preocupada Lisanna.

-Entonces...yo seré el primero en enseñarte, mi nombre es Zangetsu, ¿cual es el tuyo señorita?-Pregunto Zangetsu de manera cortés.

-Lisanna Strauss, es un placer señor Zangetsu..creo- Respondió Lisanna algo nerviosa.

-Prepárate Lisanna Strauss, daré Inicio a mi parte del entrenamiento- Dijo Zangetsu mientras materializaba una copia de la Zanpaku-tō de Ichigo.

(Unos cuantos Días después...)

Ichigo y Shiro observaron por un par de días el entrenamiento de Zangetsu con Lisanna la cual había mejorado mucho con el uso de su espada y ya Zangetsu determino que ya estaba lista para la próxima parte del entrenamiento.

-Eso es todo lo que puedo enseñarte Lisanna Strauss, has mejorado mas de lo que esperaba- Dijo Zangetsu de manera calmada.

-Gracias por todo Señor Zangetsu...- Dijo Lisanna mientras se inclinaba en agradecimiento por las cosas que le había enseñado el viejo Zangetsu.

-Bueno Lisanna...creo que eso seria todo el entrenamiento- Dijo Ichigo tratando de que Lisanna no fuera entrenada por Shiro.

Al parecer Shiro ya había notado las intenciones de Ichigo y ya había tomado cartas en el asunto.

-No, no lo es...todavía falta mi parte del entrenamiento- Dijo Shiro con una replica de zangetsu en sus manos,la gran diferencia es que la suya tenia los colores invertidos.

-Ya es suficiente Shiro, no voy a permitir que la termines matando- Dijo Ichigo seriamente.

-Espere Maestro Ichigo, quiero entrenar con él, si logro pasar su entrenamiento significaría que me he empezado a volver mas fuerte- Dijo Lisanna mientras desenfundaba su espada.

-¿No lo entiendes verdad? Shiro no se contendrá como lo hemos hecho Zangetsu y yo, si él ve la mas mínima abertura intentara matarte, su forma de pelear es destructiva, cruel y sádica, no estas preparada para algo así- Dijo Ichigo intentando hacer recapacitar a Lisanna.

-Gracias Rey...no pensé que me alagarías de tal forma- Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa malévola.

-Bien mocosa, iniciemos esto de una vez por todas- Dijo Shiro mientras lanzaba un getsuga tensho blanco.

Lisanna lo logro esquivar a tiempo, en los últimos días había aprendido a controlar su miedo en batalla y logro mantenerse calmada mientras procedía a atacar a Shiro.

Lisanna comenzó a lanzar una serie de estocadas pero Shiro las esquivo todas con gran facilidad.

-Vamos...¿eso es realmente todo lo que puedes hacer? si me atacas con una espada hazlo con una que me pueda herir, no aceptare que me ataques con un arma sin intenciones asesinas- Dijo Shiro mientras tomaba a Lisanna del cuello y la alzaba.

Lisanna estaba ahogándose, perdió el conocimiento y casi se asfixia pero Ichigo logro Intervenir a tiempo.

-¿Que Diablos te pasa Shiro? esto no parece un entrenamiento, pareciera que la intentas matarn¿te has dado cuenta que no se ha recuperado totalmente de las costillas fracturadas? -Dijo Ichigo sumamente molesto.

-¿ Y Quien dijo que no lo intentaría?, no hay excusa para la debilidad. Si quiere volverse realmente fuerte hay que llevarla hasta el borde de la muerte, si no es capaz de soportarlo, entonces que se siga escondiendo bajo su cama, el poder no se trata de amabilidad, si intentas atacar con un arma sin ganas de matar, entonces este sera el resultado- Dijo Shiro defendiendo su punto de vista.

Lisanna al parecer había empezado a retomar la conciencia.

-¿Que... que sucedió?- Pregunto la joven maga algo débil.

-Shiro te estaba entrenando pero parece que se le fue la mano ,tranquila no volverá a pasar- Dijo Zangetsu calmadamente.

-No...yo necesito terminar este entrenamiento, debo hacerme mas fuerte...- Dijo Lisanna mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-¿Ves Rey? ella quiere seguir...vamos hacer algo...solo la entrenare por hoy...de hecho le daré algo de ventaja y me contendré un poco- Dijo Shiro Mientras se preparaba para luchar otra vez.

Todos esperaron a que Lisanna se recuperara totalmente, ya cuando se sentía mejor Shiro prosiguió a explicar las reglas de enfrentamiento.

-Vamos a hacer algo, ya que tu fuerte no es un enfrentamiento directo haremos una batalla campal- Dijo Shiro mientras...se hurgaba el oído.

-¿Batalla campal?- Pregunto Lisanna sin entender a lo que se refería Shiro.

-Si,una batalla campal, tendrás hasta las seis de la tarde para hacerme una herida cualquiera, lo importante es que me logres lastimar si no lo logras en estas tres horas...bueno lo que te haré lo dejare como sorpresa, por cierto te dejare que ganes toda la distancia que puedas...tienes treinta minutos- Dijo Shiro mientras se acostaba en el suelo y ahora...se hurgaba la nariz.

Lisanna corrió todo lo que pudo e intento mantener toda la distancia que podía, se alejo mucho pero con el poder que tenia Shiro, no estaba segura si esa distancia era suficiente.

-¿Crees que este bien?- Pregunto Ichigo muy preocupado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No te preocupes es una chica muy valiente y a demostrado que puede dar la talla, solo hacia falta darle un empujón- Dijo Zangetsu tratando de calmar a Ichigo pero en realidad el también estaba preocupado.

-No respondiste mi pregunta...- Dijo Ichigo entendiendo que Zangetsu tampoco sabia que sucedería-

/En una parte muy profunda dentro de la montaña/

-Vaya ¿donde se pudo haber metido esa mocosa?...OYEEEE MOCOOOSA SAAAAL, ¡QUIERO CORTARTE UN POCO!"-Grito Shiro, pero lógicamente no obtuvo respuesta.

-Hmmpf, aburrida...pero pensándolo bien, es mas divertido cuando un cazador puede buscar con calma a su presa- Dijo Shiro mientras comenzaba a buscar a Lisanna por el frondoso bosque que había en la montaña.

Lisanna no quería pensar en ello pero, estaba realmente aterrada por lo que podría ocurrir, el solo imaginarse esos ojos...si esos temibles ojos que tenia Shiro, esa aterradora voz distorsionada llamándola a través del Bosque, no quería morir pero realmente debía pasar este entrenamiento.

-Ya te encontré...- Dijo Shiro viendo fijamente hacia un árbol.

Shiro comenzó a girar su espada a gran velocidad, luego la lanzo contra el árbol causando una gran destrucción. para la suerte de Lisanna, fue el árbol equivocado.

-Vaya..no cayo en la trampa, creo que Zangetsu le enseño mas de lo que pensé. Sé que estas por aquí cerca puedo oler tu miedo- Pensó Shiro mientras observaba cuidadosamente el bosque.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Debo intentar atacarlo- pensó Lisanna mientras que formulaba un plan de ataque.

Lisanna espero a que Shiro se alejara un par de metros, luego lanzo una roca hacia un árbol y según su plan él debía atacar hacia el árbol. Y ese seria el momento perfecto para contra-atacarlo...pero claro las cosas no marcharon según lo planeado.

-¿Una Roca? ¿en serio? ¿que tan estúpido crees que soy? ese es el peor plan que jamas haya visto...y créeme con el Rey he visto planes muy estúpidos- Dijo Shiro con una expresión en blanco.

-Si eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, entonces me toca hacer mi movimiento- Dijo Shiro mientras bostezaba.

-Ahhh por cierto, nunca reveles tu posición al enemigo- Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa macabra mientras observaba fijamente hacia un árbol.

En seguida Shiro se arrojo hacia el árbol y destrozo todo lo que había en esa dirección, en ese instante Lisanna salto detrás de el y le lanzo tierra en los ojos y luego intento atacarlo pero el se alejo a gran velocidad, mientras intentaba limpiarse los ojos.

-Demonios...BASTARDA definitivamente te matare- Exclamo Shiro muy airado mientras intentaba quitarse la tierra de los ojos.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- pensó Lisanna mientras corría para atacar a Shiro.

Lisanna salto y prosiguió a lanzar un corte en diagonal logrando herir el brazo izquierdo de Shiro.

-Lo...lo ¡logre! ¡termine la prueba!- Dijo Lisanna con mucha felicidad al darse cuenta de que había logrado pasar la prueba de Shiro.

.Bueno...si terminamos aquí yo me retiro, ya me aburrí- Dijo Shiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

Lisanna no pudo soportar la emoción y se lanzo hacia Ichigo y lo abrazo.

-Maestro Ichigo ¡Lo logre! me pude volver mas ¡fuerte!- Dijo Lisanna muy emocionada.

-Si, puedo notar una gran diferencia a cuando te empece a entrenar...ahora eres mas segura de ti misma y te volviste mas fuerte- Dijo Ichigo sintiendo algo de orgullo al ver el avance de su estudiante.

Shiro comenzó a caminar y paso al lado de Zangetsu, pero se detuvo por una pregunta que le hizo este.

-¿por que le dejaste ganar?- Fue lo único que pregunto Zangetsu.

-No lo sé, tal vez por que me pareció un desperdicio matar a una mujer tan sexy...tal ves ella pueda tener algún fin "recreativo" para el Rey...-Dijo Shiro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sabes que no me puedes engañar con eso... ¿realmente por que la dejaste ganar?- Pregunto con mas insistencia intrigado por la actitud que tomo Shiro.

-No sé, tal vez este sitio a comenzado a cambiarnos a todos...o tal ves se me ha empezado a contagiar la estupidez de esos tipos de Fairy Tail..- Respondió Shiro mientras desaparecía.

-Lisanna ya es hora de que volvamos a casa, ya esta oscureciendo y no quiero que Mira se preocupe por nosotros- Dijo Ichigo mientras recogía el equipaje y se marchaba.

(Otro mes después...)

-Ichigo ¿estas ocupado?"-Pregunto Elfman a Ichigo.

-No, ¿por que? ¿vas a una misión?- Pregunto Ichigo mientras bostezaba y estiraba los brazos.

-Si, Mira y Lisanna van a ir y me dijeron que te preguntara si querías venir -Respondió Elfman.

Ichigo solo suspiro, ya le había comenzado a molestar el hecho de que todos querían hacer misiones junto a el.

-Esta bien...déjame alistarme- Respondió Ichigo levantándose de la Silla.

-OYE ICHIGO- Lo llamo Mira desde la puerta.

-¿Zangetsu puede venir con nosotros? es muy divertido platicar con él -Dijo Mira olvidando el hecho de que Ichigo le pidió que no dijera nada referente a sus poderes y a los espíritus de su Zanpaku-tō.

repentinamente en el gremio hubo un gran estruendo y cuando todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el origen de dicho estruendo se dieron cuenta que fue Ichigo, que se había golpeado la cara contra la mesa en la que estaba sentado, al parecer fue intencional.

-Mira...te pedí que no hablaras sobre eso...ademas a donde vaya siempre vendrá Zangetsu- Dijo Ichigo en un tono bastante Irritado.

-Oh perdón, olvide totalmente lo que me habías dicho- Dijo Mira llevándose una mano a la boca bastante apenada.

-Oye Ichigo ¿Quien es Zangetsu?- Pregunto Lucy Ashley bastante intrigada-.

-Ya llegamos al tema incomodo...-Fue lo único que dijo Ichigo mientras se frotaba la frente claramente en señal de Irritación.

-¿Para que preguntas quien es Zangetsu? obviamente es su arma, en varias oportunidades a nombrado a su espada con ese apodo pero ¿Porque Mira querría hablar con una espada?- Dijo Wendy.

-No es un apodo...de hecho es mi nombre..- Dijo Zangetsu apareciendo de la nada.

Todos en el gremio al ver aparecer repentinamente a Zangetsu, se asustaron y la mayoría se puso en posición de combate.

-ATAQUEN ES UN SOLDADO DEL EJERCITO REAL- Grito Jet antes de intentar atacar a Zangetsu, solo para ser detenido por Ichigo.

-Cálmense todos...el no es ningún soldado real. de Hecho el es un fragmento de mi alma. Tendré que explicarles todo desde el principio- Dijo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a relatar su historia y a hablar de su mundo.

Al poco tiempo de empezar a relatar su historia, todos los miembros del gremio se reunieron alrededor de él, los que iban hacer algún trabajo se quedaron a escuchar la historia ya que todos tenían curiosidad de quien era realmente el nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail después de que Ichigo termino de contar su historia algunos miembros procedieron a presentarse ante Zangetsu..cosa que él parecía disfrutar.

(Actualmente...)

-Si...realmente a sido divertido pasar el tiempo aquí- Dijo Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-Oye Zangetsu ¿podemos ir ha hacer algún trabajo juntos?- Pregunto Lucy Ashley, al parecer olvidando el hecho de que Zangetsu era un espíritu y que no podía estar mucho tiempo manifestado físicamente.

-Lo siento Lucy Ashley, pero no puedo- Respondió Zangetsu.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿que no ves que Zangetsu es un espíritu? no puedes ir a hacer trabajos con él, tiene que ir Ichigo- Dijo Levy en su usual forma ofensiva de hablar.

-CÁLLATE, ya sé que es un espíritu ¿oye Ichi- -Intento decir Lucy pero fue interrumpida por la respuesta prematura de Ichigo.

-No- Fue todo lo que dijo el shinigami sustituto.

En ese momento Lucy se lanzo hacia Ichigo y lo atrapo en una de sus llaves de lucha.

-Que D-demonios, Suéltame- Exigió Ichigo mientras estaba atrapado en el agarre de Lucy.

Después de un par de minutos Lucy se resigno a ir junto con Natsu ha hacer su misión.

Ichigo por su parte comenzó a salir del gremio al parecer tenia algo que hacer.

-Hey Ichigo ¿A donde vas?- Pregunto la hermosa maga Mirajane.

-A Louen, al parecer hay alguien que tiene información de como puedo volver a mi mundo- Respondió Ichigo.

-¿encontraste una manera de volver?- Pregunto Mira, denotándose algo de tristeza en su voz.

-No es definitivo pero es una pista de como puedo volver- Respondió Ichigo.

Mirajane no dijo nada al parecer se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de Ichigo junto a ellos y le dolía un poco el hecho de que el pudiera volver a su mundo.

-Tranquila...si consigo como volver, seras la primera en saberlo y vendré a despedirme, te lo prometo- Dijo Ichigo mientras pasaba una mano entre el cabello blanco de Mira.

-Gracias Ichigo- Fue lo único que dijo Mira antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Ichigo pero esta vez el no intento alejarse aunque si se sonrojo mucho.

-Ehmm...me voy, nos vemos- Dijo ichigo antes de desaparecer en un Shunpo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

Mira solo pudo reír tiernamente ante la actitud de Ichigo desde que llego a Edolas hasta ahora no ha cambiado nada su actitud hacia ese tipo de cosas.

/A unos cuantos kilómetros al norte del gremio/

-ya estamos preparados "el Protector de las hadas" se marcho ¿que desea que hagamos general Lily?"-Preguntó Un Soldado Real.

-Comiencen el ataque...- Fue lo único que respondió el General Panther Lily.

* * *

FIN...Continuara por cierto.

Me siento muy honrado de que hayas llegado a este punto,te doy mis mas sinceros agradecimientos por leer mi historia y espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


	3. capítulo 3

Hola, Bienvenido a Mi Fic .Muchas gracias por decidirte a seguir esta serie.

Disclaimer: Bleach Y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores ,Tite Kubo y Hiro Mashima ,Tv Tokyo y las editoriales Jump y Kodansha.

* * *

Cuando una persona que está sumida en la oscuridad y la desesperación ,encuentra la luz y es iluminado por ella, indudablemente la valorará e intentara por todos sus medios resguardar la fuente de su iluminación, pero si se la arrebatan, su oscuridad será aún mayor a la que tenía antes y sus tinieblas consumirán todo lo que haya a su alrededor.

Ichigo se dirigía a la pequeña ciudad de Louen, él se movía a gran velocidad usando su Shunpo.

desde que se volvió miembro de Fairy Tail intentaba estar el menor tiempo posible fuera del gremio, pero el lugar al que se dirigía estaba un poco alejado de donde volvieron a mover el gremio, por eso su gran preocupación.

Durante las horas de viaje Ichigo se mantuvo platicando con Zangetsu y tratando de soportar las insinuaciones y dobles sentidos de Shiro.

-Ichigo, cálmate...no uses el Shunpo tan insensatamente, recuerda que te has tardado mucho en recuperar tu reiryoku perdido- Dijo Zangetsu.

-No puedo ir a paso normal Viejo Zangetsu ,tengo que llegar lo antes posible, para volver lo más pronto que pueda, recuerda que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo fuera del gremio- Respondió Ichigo sin disminuir el paso.

(Aproximadamente unas 3 horas después…)

Ichigo había llegado a Louen, pero al parecer no pudo conseguir a la persona que buscaba ,estuvo preguntando a varias personas en la ciudad pero al ver su extraña vestimenta o al saber a quién buscaba se alejaban y comenzaban a ignorarlo. Decidido a encontrar a esa persona, tomo la decisión de entrar a un bar.

/Dentro del Bar/

Ichigo ingreso al lugar, claramente no le gustaba ese tipo de sitios pero sabía que la mejor forma de recolectar información era en un sitio así.

El joven Shinigami entro y se sentó en la barra mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

-¿Que vas a beber? -Pregunto El encargado del lugar mientras limpiaba un vaso.

-Solo un Jugo de Naranja, Por favor- Respondió Ichigo mientras comenzaba a acomodarse en su asiento.

-Lo que pediste no tiene relación alguna con tu color de cabello ¿cierto? -Trato de bromear el bartender , pero solo logro recibir como respuesta una mala cara por parte de Ichigo .

-¿Que te trae por aquí? no creo que este sea el único lugar en donde se venda jugo de naranja y tampoco pareces de los que beben alcohol- Pregunto el

bartender con algo de curiosidad.

-Vine buscando algo de información -Respondió Ichigo mientras comenzaba a sacarse unos cuantos Jewels de su Shikahusho.

-¿Qué tipo de información?-Pregunto nuevamente el bartender.

-Sobre un tipo que sabe más de lo que debería acerca de los proyectos secretos del reino -Respondió Ichigo terminándose su vaso de Jugo.

El bartender estuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio antes de decidirse a responder.

-Ya sé a quién te refieres ...pero no te recomiendo que te acerques a ese hombre...él tiene muy mala reputación y puede que si te ven junto a él, tú también empieces a tenerla- Dijo el bartender mientras ponía una expresión algo preocupada.

-Si me importara lo que piensen de mí, hace mucho tiempo me habría teñido el cabello de negro -Respondió Ichigo muy decidido.

-Bueno si esa es tu manera de pensar, te la respeto...Es aquel que está allí -El bartender Señalo levemente con su cabeza, para que no lo notaran.

-¿Cuánto seria por el jugo? -Pregunto Ichigo devolviendo el vaso.

-Nada, va por la casa -Respondió el bartender mientras se encogía de hombros, al parecer no le importaba perder unos cuantos Jewels en un vaso de jugo.

-Gracias -Respondió Ichigo mientras le entregaba unos cuantos Jewels como pago por la información, esta vez el hombre si acepto el dinero.

Ichigo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa, tal parecía que el sujeto que buscaba estaba rodeado de "matones" y no aparentaban estar charlando.

-Oye ¿cono te atreves a publicar esas cosas sobre el Reino? deberíamos darte una paliza y luego entregarte al ejercito real, quizás nos den una recompensa -Dijo Uno de los tres sujetos.

-Sí, deberíamos patearle el trasero -Agrego Otro de los hombres, este siendo mucho más agresivo y tomando al escritor por el cuello.

-Decir la verdad no es ningún delito -Alego el escritor tratando de defenderse.

-El rey solo quiere lo mejor para el pueblo, tu eres un espía de los gatos, eso es todo -Exclamo el primer hombre antes de extender su brazo hacia atrás para golpear al escritor.

Ichigo se paró en frente del Escritor y de los otros sujetos. Él tenía una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

-Oye ¿tú eres ese infame escritor que tiene muchas conexiones dentro del reino? -Pregunto Ichigo sin importarle que lo escucharan los allí presentes.

el escrito no respondió nada, sabía que una respuesta en falso le apremiaría con una paliza de esos hombres y tal vez un arresto por parte de él ejercito real.

-S-si, ése sería yo -Respondió armándose de valor.

-Bien, quisiera preguntarte algo -Dijo Ichigo al escritor.

-¿Quién eres tú, mocoso? -Pregunto uno de los hombres tomando a Ichigo por su Shikahusho.

Al parecer Ichigo estaba ignorando a los hombres que estaba allí, esto hizo que se molestaran e intentaran atacarlo.

Ichigo miro fijamente al hombre que estaba agarrando su Shikahusho y extendió su mano hacia el torso del hombre, luego coloco su dedo medio contra su pulgar y comenzó a reunir una pequeña cantidad de reiryoku entre sus dedos, para luego chasquearlos y liberar toda la energía reunida en ese punto. De manera muy similar a como vio a su padre hacerlo con Aizen, el hombre que fue golpeado por el ataque de Ichigo salió volando causando que todo lo que había en su dirección quedara destruido y posteriormente atravesando la pared, los demás sujetos al ver esto comenzaron a escapar aterrorizados de lo que acababan de observar.

-Va-vaya...eso es algo que no se ve todos los días... -Dijo el escritor mientras soltaba un poco su corbata para recuperar el aliento.

-Necesito hablar contigo, me gustaría que me des cierta información -Dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose al escritor.

-¡Oigan! ¿Vienen a mi bar a causar daños? llamare al ejercito real, diré que aquí hay uno de esos fenómenos que se hacen llamar magos -Gritó el bartender bastante molesto por la destrucción causada en su bar.

Repentinamente comenzaron a entrar guardias del ejercito real.

-Es un mago, ataquen. -Grito uno de los guardias antes de que todos se lanzaran en dirección a Ichigo.

El desenvaino a zangetsu y lo agito en la dirección que estaban entrando los guardias ,la fricción causada por el agite del arma de Ichigo creo una onda de Reiatsu que noqueo a todos los guardias y termino de destruir el bar, Ichigo tomo al escritor por la parte trasera del cuello de su traje y lo alzo para luego usar su Shunpo y escapar del lugar.

/A unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar/

Ichigo había llevado al escritor casi a las afueras del pueblo.

El escritor quedo mareado por la velocidad a la que Ichigo lo llevaba y tuvo que esperar un par de minutos a que el mareo se le pasara.

-Cómo hiciste todo eso?- Pregunto el Escritor ya poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose algo mejor.

-Más importante aún, necesito que me des una información sobre el ejército real, he escuchado que tienes muchos contactos internos -Dijo Ichigo algo ansioso, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ciertamente tengo algunas conexiones dentro del reino, pero ¿qué tipo de información necesitas? -Pregunto el escritor.

-Acerca de una maqui-

Ichigo Intento hablar pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el hombre.

-Disculpa antes que todo eso, creo que lo mejor sería presentarse. Mi nombre es Gajeel y soy un escritor independiente -Dijo Gajeel mientras extendía su mano hacia Ichigo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo -Respondió el susodicho mientras aceptaba la mano de Gajeel.

-No soy informante, mi profesión es ser escritor pero si la información que poseo te puede ser de ayuda entonces te diré lo que necesites -Dijo Gajeel acomodándose el sombrero.

-Es sobre un artículo que publicaste acerca de una máquina que trae "magia" de otras dimensiones -Dijo Ichigo en un tono calmado.

-Ahhh quieres saber sobre eso... Según lo que escuche. Hace un par años lograron crear una máquina que podía extraer magia y transformarla en lacrima para luego traerla a esta dimensión, la información no se ha hecho pública y el reino la a mantenido en secreto, pero tengo razones para creer que están acumulando suficiente magia para por fin revelar la maquina al pueblo y que el rey quede como un héroe -Dijo Gajeel mientras se inclinaba hacia Ichigo y susurraba para que no lo escucharan.

-Mi fuente me contó que hace seis meses lograron activar esta máquina a máxima potencia, pero al parecer fallo y no logro capturar nada -Dijo Gajeel aun tratando de hablar en voz baja.

Ichigo abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa por lo que le acababa de decir Gajeel.

-No fallo...esa máquina me saco de mi mundo y me trajo a este -Dijo ichigo sin poder salir del shock.

-Imposible, ¿realmente te transporto aquí? p-pero ¿cómo? la maquina solo fue diseñada para traer magia, no personas -Dijo Gajeel también muy sorprendido por la confesión de Ichigo.

-No tengo idea... -Respondió sinceramente Ichigo.

-¿cómo terminaste aquí si no posees algún tipo de magia? -Volvió a preguntar Gajeel.

-No lo sé. Vine a encontrarme contigo para saber si tu podrías tener una respuesta..."-Respondió Ichigo decepcionado de que Gajeel no lo pudo ayudar-

-Tal vez, alguien del reino tenga más información de cómo llegaste aquí. Me pondré en contacto con algunas de mis fuentes para ver si saben algo al respecto-Dijo Gajeel tratando de consolar a Ichigo.

-Muchas gracias Gajeel, debo volver al gremio cuanto antes, tu información si fue de ayuda. Por lo menos ahora sé cómo llegue aquí -Dijo Ichigo despidiéndose.

-Espera...¿tu perteneces a un gremio? tengo entendido que todos estaban extintos, a menos que...-Intento decir Gajeel pero fue interrumpido.

-Sí. Pertenezco a él último gremio oscuro... Fairy Tail -Respondió Ichigo.

-Vaya, siempre he pensado que ellos son unos héroes por haber resistido al ejercito real durante tanto tiempo. Por favor si necesitas cualquier cosa pídemelo y te ayudare -Afirmo Gajeel sinceramente mientras extendía su mano hacia Ichigo en señal de amistad.

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta, la verdad necesito volver rápido al gremio -Dijo Ichigo estrechando la mano de Gajeel y luego preparándose para irse.

Luego de despedirse de Gajeel, Ichigo partió a toda velocidad hacia el gremio.

-Sentiste eso ¿cierto? -Pregunto Zangetsu dentro de la mente de Ichigo.

-Si, tengo un muy mal presentimiento ,solo espero que los chicos estén bien -Respondió Ichigo mientras aceleraba su paso.

/Ubicación actual dé él gremio oscuro Fairy Tail/

Mientras Ichigo estaba fuera, el gremio había sido atacado por una coalición dé el ejército real, al parecer el general Panther Lily decidió intervenir en persona para prestar su apoyo ,ya que le pareció un acto de ineptitud el hecho de que la general Erza fuera derrotada por un desconocido.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail fueron acorralados por el ejército real, intentaron resistir el ataque pero eran demasiados para poder ganar.

Panther Liliy se mantuvo al margen, solo estuvo supervisando y esperando a Que llegara "el protector de las hadas" Para acabarlo el mismo. La general Erza por su parte decidió darle caza a los hermanos Strauss, en estos meses ella no se mantuvo sin hacer nada. Erza uso espías del ejercito real para mantener vigilado a Ichigo e informarle de cada uno de sus movimientos entre la información que le proporcionaron estaba la amistad tan cercana que tenía Ichigo con los tres hermanos ,he allí la razón por la que ella decidió ir directamente hacia ellos y convertirlos en sus primeras víctimas de la noche.

Mira, Lisanna y Elfman escaparon, ellos se alejaron del lugar ,tratando de alejar lo más posible a Knightwalker de sus compañeros. Con lo que no contaban era que ella tenía plena conciencia de esto y por ello le causaría más placer asesinarlos a sangre fría.

/En algún lugar del bosque ,en el que estaba ubicado el gremio/

-¿Por qué corren? Solo intentan posponer algo inevitable -Dijo Erza mientras hacia una sonrisa llena de sadismo.

Erza no obtuvo respuesta, pero esto solo hacía que la persecusión se le hiciera más interesante y placentera.

Ella estaba montando un Legión mientras inspeccionaba los alrededores. Cuando repentinamente sintió que algo se dirigía hacia ella ,cuando volteo noto que era la menor de los Strauss al parecer ya no actuaba como un gatito miedoso como en veces anteriores. Ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación y tal vez fuera estupidez o valentía pero intento hacer un ataque directo.

Lisanna se montó en el mismo Legión que Erza, solo que ambas estaban de lados opuestos. Para Lisanna esto era ventajoso porque de esta forma podría medir las capacidades de su enemigo, como le enseño Zangetsu. Para Erza también era muy ventajoso ya que podría hacer uso total de sus ataques a larga distancia, aunque ambas solo se mantuvieron quietas observándose entre ellas, esperando a quien se atrevería a hacer el primer ataque. Lisanna estaban consiente de que Erza era la más poderosa entre las dos ,pero Erza también sabía que subestimar a un oponente le podría causar la muerte, esto lo aprendió de primera mano luchando contra Ichigo.

Las dos se decidieron a actuar, Erza tomando la decisión unos milisegundos antes que Lisanna .Ambas arremetieron furiosamente la una contra la otra, Erza comenzó lanzando un par de estocadas con su lanza mágica de los diez mandamientos ,Lisanna por su parte se mantuvo esquivando y bloqueando los ataques entrantes ,su espada estaba aún enfundada en vendas .Erza repentinamente detuvo sus estocadas y hizo un giro de 360° grados intentando conectar su pierna en la cara de Lisanna, por suerte la albina logro esquivar la patada por un par de centímetros aunque, aun así recibió el impacto en su hombro derecho .Seguidamente Erza golpeo a Lisanna en el rostro con el asta de su lanza, Lisanna retrocedió un par de pasos ,el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para aturdirla un poco, fue en extremo doloroso pero, la joven Strauss sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder retorciéndose de dolor. Knightwalker continuó su salvaje refriega .Lisanna mantuvo el paso y logro esquivar muchos de sus ataques, pero la cazadora escarlata hizo algo que Lisanna no se esperaba ,Arrojo su lanza directo hacia ella ,la joven espadachín logro esquivar el ataque, pero no contó con el hecho de que inmediatamente Erza arremetió contra ella y lanzo una serie de golpes y patadas que no pudo esquivar, poco a poco la bella albina estaba siendo machacada a golpes por Erza la cual seguidamente conecto un golpe en la cara de Lisanna con suficiente potencia para casi arrojarla del Legión en el que estaban montadas. Lisanna se levantó. Su rostro estaba lleno de moretones y su ropa se había comenzado a desgarrar por la serie de golpes que había recibido . De su frente estaba brotando sangre la cual le estaba dificultando la visión y su boca estaba llena de sangre. Lisanna escupió la sangre de su boca y arranco un gran trozo de tela de su falda, con la cual se limpió el rostro y comenzó a atar a su frente para parar el sangrado.

-He...he..he, aprovechaste que me descuide esquivando tu lanza y comenzaste a atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo.. -Dijo Lisanna mientras desenvolvía su espada.

-Naturalmente. No hay necesidad de mostrar piedad ni misericordia con la basura -Respondió Erza tomando una posición de combate.

-Entonces que comience el segundo round -Afirmo lisanna mientras fruncía su ceño.

Lisanna uso las vendas que tapaban la hoja de su espada y las amarro fuertemente en la empuñadura de la misma, de manera que quedaran colgando.

Erza se lanzó hacia Lisanna, a pesar de que su fuerza y velocidad era mayor, decidió guardar cierta distancia entre las dos .Lisanna por su parte inicio su acometida contra Knightwalker la cual esquivo con facilidad la mayoría de sus ataques, pero no encontró una abertura para contra-atacar, Lisanna siguió atacando sin desfallecer y sin bajar el ritmo. Repentinamente dio un pequeño salto e hizo algo de distancia entre las dos .Erza no entendió porque Lisanna haría esto ,sobre todo por el hecho de que la joven albina estaba usando un arma de corta distancia; No entendía hasta que vio en sorpresa la táctica de la joven. Lisanna tomo la punta de la venda que colgaba de la empuñadura de su espada y comenzó a girar su arma a gran velocidad y con mucha destreza, de esta manera ganando un margen de ataque muchísimo mayor.

Lisanna mientras hacía esto recordó una parte de su entrenamiento con Shiro. El a pesar de ser un lunático y algo pervertido, fue un gran maestro para Lisanna, claro sin contar su dureza y sus múltiples intentos de matarla en un solo día. Pero aun así el ese día le enseño un concepto que a pesar de desagradarle era muy cierto. "Aunque te resistas a matar a tus enemigos y a herirlos de gravedad, llegaran batallas en las que necesitaras hacer uso de todo tu sadismo y crueldad ocultos para ganar .Tendrás que usar tus instintos asesinos para no terminar muerta y cuando ese día llegue, aprovecha lo que te estoy enseñado hoy...claro si logras sobrevivir este día." Esa batalla era ahora, era todo o nada, vivir o morir, ser un defensor o un mártir .Lisanna hoy tendrá que hacer uso de todo lo que le enseño su maestro Ichigo y sus espíritus.

Lisanna comenzó a lanzar ataques a larga distancia con su arma, tal parece que eran bastante rápidos y potentes, Erza tuvo que mantener una gran distancia entre las dos para no resultar herida por tales ataques.

Knightwalker detecto una mínima abertura en la cadencia de ataques de Lisanna y sin dudarlo la aprovecho para acortar distancia y dar inició a su contra-ataque. Pero esto fue una trampa de Lisanna, Erza al acercarse un poco recibió un pequeño corte en la zona del puente de la nariz e inmediatamente dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás para volver a mantener distancia .Tal parecía que ser precavida la salvo de terminar con la cabeza cortada.

/A unos cuantos metros de donde combatían ambas mujeres/

-¿Porque sigue jugando con esa Niña? -Pregunto el general Panther Lily observando todo desde la lejura.

-No lo sé, general. Tal vez es porque a la general Knightwalker siempre le ha gustado jugar con sus víctimas antes de matarlas -Respondió de rodillas un soldado real.

-Por estas pequeñeces es que fue derrotada por el sujeto ese...por suerte no cometeré el mismo error que ella -Dijo Secamente el general Panther Lily.

/De vuelta a la zona de combate de la Aprendiz de Ichigo y la Cazadora de Hadas/

Erza se estaba preparando para desarmar a Lisanna para así iniciar su contra-ataque, pero su arena de combate improvisada comenzó a descender repentinamente y choco contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter y enviando a ambas combatientes volando.

Ambas se perdieron de vista mientras caían en el frondoso bosque.

Lisanna comenzó a levantarse lentamente e inspecciono la zona pero no encontró rastros de Knightwalker. En ese momento Llegaron sus dos hermanos mayores.

-LISANNA! -Gritaron al unísono ambos hermanos mientras corrían a abrazar a su hermana menor.

-Lisanna, no te preocupes yo te curare -Dijo Mirajane Strauss con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras abrazaba a su querida hermana.

-No te preocupes más importante es que retrasemos a esa mujer hasta que llegue el maestro Ichigo -Dijo Lisanna mientras se ponía de pie.

Elfman iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por por una voz que se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Maestro?...Así que por eso era que pasaba tanto tiempo junto a ti, serás una herramienta muy útil para hacerlo sufrir -Dijo Erza Knightwalker con un tono muy malévolo y lleno de fríaldad. Mientras tomaba su lanza que por el impacto de la caída se había enterrado en el suelo.

Mirajane tomo su espada y escudo llena de determinación Y se colocó en posición defensiva ,Mientras que Elfman Hizo lo mismo pero el usando un martillo de batalla.

-Lo demostrare!...definitivamente demostrare que puedo proteger a mis hermanas"-Se Dijo así mismo Elfman, esta vez no estaba llorando o nervioso por lo que sucedía. él SI tenía mucho miedo, pero el deseo de proteger a su familia le dio la valentía suficiente como para luchar con alguien de la talla de Erza Knightwalker, el haría todo lo posible para proteger a sus hermanas ,aun si le costaba la vida.

Los tres Strauss se colocaron en posición de combate .Mientras que Erza sostenía su Lanza en una posición de descanso.

-Ohh...ya veo, se quieren tanto que van morir todos al mismo tiempo -Dijo Erza en un tono Jocoso mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

Los tres hermanos valientemente cargaron hacia la cazadora de hadas.

/Mientras tanto, cerca del gremio/

Lucy Ashley se encontraba luchando con múltiples Soldados de Elite del ejército real, la valiente maga logro derrotar a muchos pero ya estaba agotada y había recibido múltiples heridas que variaban desde pequeños cortes a quemaduras leves ,pero lo que más le impedía seguir luchando era la gran cortada que recibió en su pierna izquierda .Ella seguía manteniéndolos raya con su látigo, pero la magia de su arma no iba a durar para siempre, ni tampoco la poca energía que le quedaba, sin contar que cada segundo que pasaba su herida seguía sangrando descontroladamente.

-Natsu...re...resiste por favor -Dijo Lucy dirigiéndose a su compañero que estaba tirado en el suelo detrás de ella, él estaba gravemente herido como muchos otros del gremio.

La joven no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, además el mago de cabello rosa tampoco se movía.

-¿Natsu?...¡NATSU! respóndeme por favor...no…no no no NO PUEDE SER…no puede ser que estés... -Dijo una Desesperada Lucy perdiendo el control y comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

Los soldados al ver que la maga perdió el control se lanzaron hacia ella.

-Ngh-

Lucy dirigió su mirada a la fuente del quejido y pudo observar que Gray Surge uso su cuerpo para detener el ataque que originalmente era para ella.

-Gr-gray... -Fue lo único que dijo Lucy al ver a su otro compañero siendo herido por el enemigo ,ella era una mujer muy fuerte y valiente...pero esto era demasiado incluso para ella, el ver su gremio ser destruido y a sus compañeros caer era demasiado para cualquier persona, Lucy estaba al borde de una crisis.

-He he he...le dije a Juvia que toda esta ropa serviría algún día para algo -Dijo Gray comenzando a botar sangre por su boca.

-El bastardo uso su ropa para parar algunas de las espadas. Extermínenlo -Dijo Uno de los soldados antes de sacar forzadamente su espada del cuerpo de Gray.

Gray no pudo seguir manteniéndose de pie y callo de rodillas.

-Lu...Lu-lucy...por favor toma a Natsu, y escapa .Yo los intentare detener...si llegas a ver a Juvia dile que la amo mucho -Dijo Gray volcando todas sus fuerzas en levantarse, cada célula , cada átomo de su cuerpo deseaba proteger a sus amados compañeros.

-Libren de su sufrimiento a este pobre bastardo -Dijo Seca y fríamente el mismo soldado que había hablado con anterioridad.

-¡DETENGASE! -Grito una desesperada Lucy.

-Ichigo...por favor...salvalos -Fue lo único que dijo Gray antes de aceptar su destino.

/A unos cuantos Kilómetros del gremio/

-¿Porque?...¿porque me siento tan desesperado? ¿porque siento este dolor en mi corazón? -Se preguntó así mismo Ichigo.

-¿Porque estoy recordando eso justamente ahora...? -Volvió a preguntarse Ichigo, refiriéndose a lo que sucedió el día anterior.

(Un Día atrás...)

Ichigo se encontraba en la parte más alejada del salón del gremio descansando y charlando un rato con Cana y Macao , al parecer ellos le preguntaban sobre porque le colocaron un nombre que significaba "Fresa"

Él se levantó de su silla claramente Irritado por lo que estaban diciendo sus compañeros acerca de su nombre, algo que era muy común incluso en su mundo.

-Demonios, mi nombre no significa "FRESA" ¿no lo pueden entender? -Grito un molesto Ichigo mientras una vena comenzaba a brotar de su frente en señal de molestia.

-¿Entonces qué significa? -Pregunto Cana con una expresión de curiosidad.

-Aquel que protege -Dijo Ichigo con una expresión de seriedad.

Ambos magos quedaron en silencio por lo que él respondió.

Ichigo repentinamente sintió unos delgados brazos rodear su torso .Él estaba de espaldas así que no podía ver quien era .aunque ya tenía una idea de quien podria ser.

-No importa lo que digas,siempre serás mi fresa -Dijo Mirajane Strauss mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Ichigo.

-¿P-pero Q-que De-demonios? -Dijo Ichigo sin poder articular palabra alguna ,su sonrojo era tal que parecía que estuviera hirviendo su rostro.

Mirajane por su parte no se quedó atrás .Ella nunca había demostrado un acto de cariño parecido hacia ningún otro hombre que no fuera su hermano Eflman, ella también estaba sumamente sonrojada pero aun así no soltó a Ichigo.

Lisanna observo desde lejos la escena que montaron su Hermana mayor y su Maestro, eso hizo que ella también se sonrojara mucho ya que nunca había visto actuar así a su hermana .Mira de Earthland era muy agresiva y torpe con los hombres y la de Edolas no parecía mostrar interés hacia ninguna persona del sexo masculino .Pero ahora actuaba así hacia Ichigo .Lisanna se entristeció un poco al saber que no podrá hacer lo mismo con el Natsu que ella conoce.

-He-hermana... -Dijo Elfman sorprendido de cómo estaba actuando su hermana.

Mira soltó a Ichigo y inmediatamente el cayó al suelo, todo el mundo podría jurar haber visto humo saliendo de los oídos de Ichigo. Shiro por su parte se materializo en el gremio y estaba tirado en el piso revolcándose de la risa mientras se burlaba de Ichigo.

-chigo no reaccionaba. Él se mantuvo un par de minutos en la misma posición en la que cayó.

-¿I-ichigo?...¿estás bien? -Pregunto una preocupada Mirajane mientras se llevaba sus manos hacia su boca en señal de preocupación.

-¡Ohh no! creo que ahora si me sobre pase -Dijo La misma Albina mientras trataba de reanimar a Ichigo.

Ichigo comenzó a levantarse aún muy enrojecido por lo que había sucedido ,y se sintió algo avergonzado por cómo había reaccionado ,Su imagen "Cool" desapareció totalmente ante todos los miembros del gremio.

-¡Lo siento solo lo hice jugando! -Exclamo la hermosa maga Mirajane mientras abrazaba nuevamente a Ichigo. Este era un abrazo de alivio por saber que él estaba bien.

-Si...si estoy bien -Respondió Ichigo volteando y viendo hacia otro lado, claramente aún mantenía su sonrojo.

(Tiempo actual..)

Ichigo estaba usando su Shunpo con tanta potencia que tuvo que comenzar a usar sus plataformas de Reishi, para correr en el aire ya que en el suelo estaba causando temblores, agrietando y creando cráteres por donde pasaba.

-Ichigo por favor cálmate.. -Dijo Zangetsu Tratando de calmar a Ichigo, pero fue ignorado por este.

-Solo un poco más...por favor espérenme solo me falta un poco más...-Dijo Ichigo en voz baja mientras continuaba su rumbo.

/Cerca del gremio/

-Vaya parece que no falta mucho para terminar aquí -Dijo Un soldado real dirigiéndose a otro.

-Si, y pensar que solo hacía Falta que el general Panther Liliy interviniera con su fuerza especial de asalto -Comento Otro de los soldados reales.

/A un par de metros, exactamente en el sitio en el que estaba Lucy/

Lucy estaba arrinconada contra un árbol gigantesco, a su lado estaba Natsu. Ella trato de huir con el pero la herida en su pierna estaba empeorando y se le hizo totalmente imposible caminar mas.

-Perdóname Natsu...después de todo no te pude proteger... -Dijo Lucy mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Natsu y una pequeña lagrima rodaba en su mejilla. El aún seguía presuntamente inconsciente y no hubo respuesta alguna.

-Acábenlos...-Dijo un Soldado Real mientras se acercaba a Lucy y Natsu.

Los soldados intentaron arremeter con sus armas hacia donde estaba la joven rubia y el peli-rosa. Pero fueron inmediatamente detenidos por un objeto que aterrizo a una velocidad extrema justamente entre el espacio que separaba a Lucy de Ellos, el objeto cayó con tanta fuerza que levanto una humareda de polvo y también causo un pequeño temblor.

Después de que se aclarara el humo todos incluso Lucy pudieron notar lo que había en el medio de ellos .Lo cual era una espada gigantesca de color negro y con una ligera apariencia a un cuchillo de carnicero. Al lado de la espada estaba un joven con cabello naranja y unas vestiduras negras.

-Ma-ma-Maldicion! es "EL PROTECTOR DE LAS HADAS" todos huyan ,retirada -Grito un Soldado que al parecer tenía un rango mayor que los demás.

Los hombres intentaron huir pero fueron detenidos por el recién llegado que al parecer se movió a alta velocidad de su posición y apareció frente a ellos.

Ichigo solo estaba allí parado en silencio, su cabeza estaba viendo hacia abajo. Su cabello estaba tapando sus ojos y le daba una apariencia aún más sombría.

-¿Ustedes fueron los que quemaron al gremio e hirieron a todos mis compañeros? -Pregunto Ichigo mientras levantaba su cabeza y observaba el gremio en llamas.

Ninguno de los solados se dignó a responder .A pesar de que eran hombres altamente entrenados, estaban totalmente aterrados por las historias que habían escuchado del joven shinigami y estaban en pánico por lo que les podría suceder.

-¿USTEDES FUERON LOS CAUSANTES DE TODO ESTO?-Grito Ichigo observando a los hombres que estaban parados frente a él .Sus ojos solo estaban llenos de odio y una ira extrema.

Repentinamente Ichigo desapareció de la vista de los hombres y apareció detrás de todos ellos ,el primero en darse cuenta intento hablar pero sus palabras fueron cortadas aun antes de que salieran de su boca, por un golpe de Ichigo, al parecer el joven Shinigami no midió su fuerza o tal vez no quiso ,el hombre en ser impactado despego del suelo con tanta potencia que creo una pequeña onda expansiva al separarse su cuerpo del puño de Ichigo. El siguiente fue detenido en el acto por un codazo en la cabeza causando que su casco quedara totalmente destruido, el próximo no se quedó atrás en cuestión de daños .Ichigo coloco su palma en la cara del soldado y lo lanzo hacia el cielo causando que cuando cayera quedara destrozado por la caída, y de esa manera Ichigo fue despachando uno por uno a todos los soldados reales.

Ichigo luchaba con sí mismo para no matar a los soldados, trataba de contenerse pero viendo lo que habían causado estos hombres .Su ira lo hacía volver a perder el control.

Ichigo se acercó hacia Lucy y la levanto en sus brazos .También cargo a Natsu en su espalda .Ichigo llevo a cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail a una zona que determino segura, y los escondió en una cueva, seguidamente comenzó a sellar la cueva con una gran roca para que no los encontraran, antes de poder sellar totalmente la cueva una mano se coló entre la pequeña abertura que quedaba.

-Ichigo...p-por..favor..sal- Trato de Decir Lucy pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

-No te preocupes, yo los salvare, yo...los protegeré a todos .No te sobre esfuerces descansa, estas demasiado lastimada -Respondió El joven con cabello naranja.

Lucy asintió con su cabeza mientras quitaba su mano de la abertura, permitiendo que la cueva fuera cerrada.

-Ichigo...confío en ti... -Pensó Lucy antes de recostarse al lado de Natsu y comenzar a perder el conocimiento poco a poco.

Ichigo comenzó a atacar a cualquier soldado real que viera, lo hizo para interrogarlos, hasta que dio con uno que le dijo la dirección que necesitaba.

-P-por favor no me mates! -Rogo el soldado que Ichigo tenía tomado.

Lógicamente Ichigo no lo iba a matar pero, si le servía mucho que el soldado creyera que sería asesinado.

-Las personas que buscas fueron acorraladas por la General Knightwalker, Están a un par de kilómetros al norte -Confeso el hombre muy asustado.

Ichigo al entender quien había acorralado a los hermanos Strauss, salió disparado a una velocidad inhumana ,solo rogando poder llegar a tiempo.

/A unos cuantos Kilómetros de la zona cero/

Lisanna se encontraba tirada en el suelo, desangrándose sin posibilidad de moverse y tenía su cuerpo muy lacerado .Elfman estaba en peor condición que ella, el tenía un agujero de unos 10 cm justamente a un costado de su abdomen, de él no se sentía señales de vida. Mientras que Mirajane estaba siendo cruelmente torturada por Erza.

-Que patético...perdí mi tiempo persiguiéndolos -Dijo Erza mientras atravesaba la punta de su lanza en el hombro derecho de Mira.

Seguidamente Mira Grito de dolor, no solo por su herida sí no también por el estado en el que estaban sus hermanos, ella intento detener instintivamente el avance de la lanza usando su mano libre ,pero de nada sirvió.

Erza repentinamente saco su lanza brutalmente del hombro de la albina, causando que ella grite aún más de dolor .Erza se preparó para dar el golpe final, Mirajane solo se quedó observando con lágrimas mezcladas con sangre, el arma que probablemente le arrebataría la vida.

/A un par de metros de la zona en la que se encontraban los hermanos Strauss/

-MALDICIÓN .¿Porque? ¿porque a pesar de tener todo este poder, no puedo proteger a las personas que son valiosas para mí?...Primero fue con la Sociedad de Almas y ahora también sucede aquí -Se dijo Ichigo a si mismo lleno de rabia, dolor tristeza ,ira y muchos otros sentimientos mezclados.

-Ichigo, no eres un dios todopoderoso, es normal que no puedas protegerlos a todos -Dijo Zangetsu, su voz se sentía triste, como si sus sentimientos estuvieran conectados con los de Ichigo.

-No lo soy, pero por lo menos quisiera proteger a los que son importantes para mí...si tan solo tuviera más poder -Respondió Ichigo.

-¿Poder es lo que quieres Rey?...sabes que yo puedo dártelo .Yo puedo acabar con todo esto...solo acepta mi mano -Dijo Shiro mientras forzaba a Ichigo a entrar a su mundo interno.

Ichigo repentinamente fue arrastrado a su mundo interno, su mundo había vuelto a cambiar .Ya no eran los grandes edificios que solían ser, ahora era una copia en miniatura del Sereitei, también había una parte que se asemejaba al pueblo de karakura y por ultimo también había un espacio vacío, lo único que estaba en el centro era una versión de cristal del gremio de Fairy Tail, aun mantenía la forma semejante a un árbol pero este era totalmente cristalino como si de un vidrio se tratara. Estaba Lloviendo fuertemente, parecía una lluvia torrencial.

Ichigo solo se mantuvo callado y con una mirada llena de lamento, él estaba de pie en un tejado de un edificio de estilo antiguo, exactamente como los de la Sociedad de almas.

-Permíteme intervenir. Déjame luchar por ti Rey, yo te daré el poder, yo los salvare a todos, tan solo toma mi mano -Dijo Shiro extendiendo su mano hacia Ichigo.

Ichigo se quedó observando a Shiro, no dijo nada .No respondió solo lo observo.

-Déjame usar mi poder para proteger lo que tu deseas resguardar Rey, solo acepta mi ayuda voluntariamente, dame tu mano eso es todo -Volvió a decir Shiro aun con su mano extendida.

Ichigo comenzó lentamente a levantar su brazo en dirección de Shiro, pero antes de que sus manos se conectaran fue detenido por otra mano que tomo fuertemente su brazo.

-Ichigo...detente, no puedo permitir que hagas esto, no te entregues a la oscuridad, ¿qué te sucede? el Ichigo que conozco nunca aceptaría este tipo de proposiciones -Dijo Zangetsu mientras seguía deteniendo a Ichigo.

-Solo necesitas tomar mi mano y podré salvarlos a todos -Insistió tentadoramente Shiro.

/Ubicación actual de Mirajane Strauss y sus hermanos/

Erza estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a Mira, pero antes de que la lanza pudiera tocar su cuerpo hubo un temblor, parecía que fue una explosión.

Repentinamente de entre los árboles salió un joven con cabello anaranjado y vestimentas negras. Al ver a Erza se detuvo y la observo fijamente .El sin darse cuenta estaba cayendo en una emboscada.

De entre los árboles salieron muchos soldados del ejército real y entre ellos salió un sujeto con apariencia antropomorfa su cuerpo parecía el de un hombre muy alto y musculoso pero su cabeza era como la de una pantera.

-Ya llegaste...te estaba esperando -Dijo Erza soltando a Mirajane al parecer perdiendo todo interés en la Albina.

-¿Es él? pensé que sería mucho mayor -Pregunto el General Panther Lily.

-Si, es el...pero se ve algo diferente -Dijo Erza notando algo que no había visto en su pelea anterior con Ichigo.

-Ya esos detalles tan pequeños no importan, si te atreves a oponerte al Reino serás exterminado -Dijo el General Panther Lily Mientras desenfundaba su espada Bustermarm y comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño hasta el punto en el que era por lo menos dos o tres veces más grande que él

Todos los soldados que estaban alrededor de Ichigo, cargaron hacía el con intenciones asesinas, pero fueron detenidos por una palabra que dijo él.

Ichigo a pesar de notar todos los sujetos armados a su alrededor .No se movió ni un centímetro, solo bajo su cabeza hizo una amplia sonrisa macabra y desenfundo su inmensa arma y pronunció una simple palabra.

-Ban-Kai...-

Repentinamente todos sintieron como si la gravedad aumentara un par de veces, también sintieron como el ambiente cambiaba y se volvía más frío, y lo más terrorífico de todo era la sensación de opresión en sus cuerpos, era como si les faltara el oxígeno y como si agujas se enterraran en sus cuerpos. Algunos de los soldados mejor entrenados del ejercito real se comenzaron a desmayar por no poder soportar dicha sensación.

-¿Qu-que Diablos eres tú? arghhh -Dijo el General Panther Lily mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie, ante tanta presión.

El Shikahusho y la Zanpakuto de Ichigo, cambiaron totalmente, ahora la parte superior de su uniforme de Shinigami se había vuelto más ajustado y la parte de atrás parecía una gabardina con los bordes desgarrados .Su arma por otro lado dejo de ser gigantesca y con forma de Cuchillo ,ahora tenía la apariencia de una katana negra como la noche y más larga de lo que debería ser, en el contra-filo tenía tres protuberancias con apariencia de "Dientes" y de la punta de su empuñadura sobre salía una delgada cadena que solo estaba allí colgando. Este no era el único cambio, también en sus ante brazos se marcaron un par de "X" de color blanco. Pero el cambió más impresionante de todos fueron sus ojos. Sus ojos ya no eran de un color ocre .Ahora su globo ocular Izquierdo se había vuelto totalmente negro y su iris era dorado, su ojo derecho también estaba pasando por el mismo cambio. El rostro de Ichigo no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción solo un deseo asesino, muy fuertemente reflejado en sus ojos.

Repentinamente antes de que todos se pudieran recuperar del shock inicial. El joven dijo unas palabras que ninguno comprendió a que se refería.

-Al fin, ¡me hacía falta un poco de esto! -su voz se escuchaba algo distorsionada.

Ichigo arremetió contra todos los soldados agitando su espada y cortando a todo lo que tuviera en frente, comenzó a destrozar a todos sus enemigos. Panther Lily se lanzó al ataque, el intento aplastar a Ichigo usando su Bustermarm, pero Ichigo con su Zanpaku-tō no solo bloqueo el ataque, si no que le quito el equilibrio a Lily, creando una abertura, el arma de Ichigo estuvo a varios centímetros del rostro de Lily, pero no siguió avanzando. En cambio Ichigo tomo a Phanter por su cabeza y la choco contra el suelo creando un pequeño cráter.

-Ese poder...ese poder es... tan embriagador -Dijo Erza sin ningún remordimiento mientras veía a Ichigo masacrar a los soldados reales.

Al parecer el hecho de que fuera derrotada por él, causo en ella una obsesión enfermiza hacia él.

-Pensé que tu no matabas...ya veo que me equivoque -Dijo Panther Lily mientras volvía a levantarse y a colocarse en una posición de combate.

-¿Ehh? ¿dijiste algo gatito? -Comento Ichigo Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Ichigo estaba provocando a Panther Lily, al parecer este último hizo caso omiso de las burlas.

-No solo actúas distinto, sí no que también te ves diferente a como los reportes te describían -Dijo Panther Lily comenzando a intercambiar ataques con Ichigo.

-Ohh ¡lo siento! ¿me hablabas a mí?...disculpa pero el Rey no está en casa, por favor deje un mensaje después del corte -Dijo Shiro usando el cuerpo de Ichigo.

Ambos cargaron hacia el otro. Al chocar sus espadas crearon una onda expansiva tan poderosa que causo un cráter en donde ellos estaban. A pesar de que la Bustermarm de Lily era gigantesca, estaba siendo fácilmente bloqueada por Ichigo/Shiro. Los dos seguían allí pero al parecer el único que estaba forcejeando era Lily.

Panther Lily abrió ampliamente sus ojos al ver lo que estaba pasando, Ichigo/Shiro comenzó a reunir Reiryoku negro en la hoja de su espada, para rápidamente liberarlo.

-Kuroi Getsuga Tensho -Grito Ichigo/Shiro mientras expelía el ataque directamente de su hoja.

Lily ya había escuchado de este ataque así que logró escapar a tiempo usando su Aera, pero no era como se lo habían explicado, el tenía entendido que era un ataque a larga distancia, este en cambio fue lanzado directamente de la espada como si de un ataque a corta distancia se tratara.

A pesar de que Lily esquivo el ataque a tiempo, no lo dejo libre de daños, por lo contrario el simple roce de la técnica le causó quemaduras severas a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Ichigo/shiro uso rápidamente su Shunpo para aparecer en frente de Lily y hacerle un corte en diagonal por todo su torso, este ataque le imposibilito el seguir luchando.

Allí estaba el joven kurosaki, sus manos, rostro y cuerpo estaban manchados de sangre, pero no era la suya, era la de todas las personas descuartizadas por él ,Ichigo quiso recuperar el control pero no podía, Shiro estaba usando su cuerpo y no se dejaría someter tan fácilmente.

Erza por su parte solo se quedó observando a Ichigo, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, ella inmediatamente notó que no era la misma persona con la que había peleado anteriormente. Este era como un demonio parado viendo en su dirección .Erza intento moverse pero estaba totalmente paralizada .Repentinamente sintió un profundo corte en el medió de su tórax, pero al bajar la mirada no pudo notar ningún tipo de herida, cuando subió su mirada ya no pudo ver al joven Shinigami. Erza intento colocarse en una posición defensiva pero en el momento que levanto su Lanza esta fue cortada por la mitad, Ella abrió sus ojos ampliamente en señal de Shock. Repentinamente sintió el mismo dolor de hace segundos, pero ya no era uno. Se sentía como si muchas espadas al mismo tiempo cortaran y atravesaran su cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el joven Shinigami ya estaba en frente de ella.

Ichigo/Shiro tomo a Erza por el cuello y la alzo, seguidamente tomo impulso y salto hacia adelante en dirección a un árbol en el cual choco a Erza. Ichigo/Shiro mantuvo fuertemente apretada a Erza contra el árbol. El giro levemente su cabeza en dirección hacia Mira, la observo por un par de segundos. Ella al ver los- ojos de Ichigo sintió miedo, El joven peli-naranja noto esto y volvió a girar su cabeza en dirección a Erza.

Ichigo/Shiro Comenzó a clavar poco a poco su arma en el cuerpo de Erza, causando que quedara fijada al árbol. Esto causo que la mujer de cabello escarlata comenzara a soltar pequeños quejidos de dolor, pero él no se detuvo, siguió empujando su espada hacía adentro lo único que detuvo el avance de la hoja fue el guardamano. Erza solo se limitó a dar borbotones de sangre por su boca .Ichigo/Shiro aumento el agarre de la empuñadura de su Zanpaku-tō y sin previo aviso saco su espada .Esto Hizo que la guerrera escarlata no pudiera contenerse, ahora si dando un grito de extremo dolor mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Ichigo/Shiro sin darse cuenta estaba haciéndole a Erza, lo que ella le hizo a Mirajane.

Ichigo/Shiro estuvo a punto de dar el golpe final pero fue detenido por un brazo que rodeo su torso inmediatamente noto una calidez muy familiar.

-Ichigo por favor...detente..este no eres tú, este no es...el hombre del que me enamore.."-Dijo Mirajane Strauss con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ichigo inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de Mira, se detuvo al instante .Dejo caer su Zanpaku-tō la cual se enterró en el suelo y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, su forma Ban-Kai se deshizo y el volvió en si.

-Y-yo...¿Yo hice todo esto? -Pregunto Ichigo mientras contemplaba con horror todo lo que había hecho Shiro usando su cuerpo.

-No...yo los quería proteger, pero NO DE ESTA FORMA -Grito Ichigo en desdén por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Erza aun arrodillada en el suelo, coloco sus manos en su abdomen tratando de que La hemorragia masiva que tenía disminuyera aunque sea un poco, pero parece que no fue suficiente y poco a poco la falta de sangre hizo que se desmayara.

-Por favor...vuelve a ser tú, vuelve a ser el Ichigo que me salvo por primera vez, no quiero perderte, no quiero que te conviertas en eso que eras hace unos momentos -Dijo Mira presionando más su cuerpo contra la espalda de Ichigo.

-¿Cómo esta Elfman y Lisanna? -Pregunto Ichigo en un tomo melancólico a Mira.

-Lisanna está muy herida pero parece que no está en peligro de muerte...pero Elfman... -Dijo Mirajane con su cabeza hacia abajo ,su mirada estaba llena de miedo por el estado de su hermano menor.

Ichigo si pensarlo dos veces tomo a Elfman y lo alzo colocándolo en su hombro, seguidamente Uso su shunpo para llevarlo a la improvisada zona segura .Luego repitió el proceso con las otras Strauss.

Ichigo uso medicinas que consiguió en los vehículos de guerra del ejército real, con los pocos conocimientos que tenía sobre medicina logro curar algunas heridas de los miembros del gremio, pero lógicamente su tratamiento estaba lejos de ser lo que realmente necesitaban. aúnque parezca impresionante ,Ichigo también le brindo Primeros Auxilio a los miembros del ejército real que lucharon contra él, incluso a Erza le curo algunas de sus heridas, parecía tonto ya que casi todas esas heridas fueron causadas por el mismo ,pero esta era la única forma de aliviar un poco su culpabilidad ante sus actos.

(Un día después...)

Ichigo junto a los miembros del gremio pasaron la noche dentro de esa cueva. Temprano antes del amanecer Ichigo había partido otra vez a Louen, cuando Ichigo volvió, algunos miembros del gremio ya habían se habían despertado .el no venía solo, también vino acompañado de un hombre ese hombre no era otro más que Gajeel.

Ichigo le explico a los miembros del gremio que Gajeel les consiguió una zona donde podrían recuperarse de sus heridas y darle tratamiento a los de más gravedad, Gajeel llevo un vehículo mágico muy grande algo parecido a un camión. Ellos dos comenzaron a ayudar a subir a los heridos, Ichigo fue el único en no subir.

-Muchas gracias por todo esto, Gajeel -Dijo Ichigo en señal de sumo agradecimiento al joven escritor.

-No te preocupes, te dije que te ayudaría en lo que pudiera -Respondió Gajeel montándose en el vehículo y encendiéndolo.

Mirajane bajo del vehículo y se acercó a Ichigo, su brazo lastimado estaba totalmente cubierto en vendas.

-¿Porque no has subido? -Pregunto Mira.

"Porque no puedo ir con ustedes, tengo algo que hacer -Respondió Ichigo.

-¿Qué harás?- Volvió a preguntar Mira muy preocupada, sus hermanos y amigos habían sido heridos de gravedad, su gremio había sido reducido a cenizas, ella no quería que él también resultara lastimado.

-Haré algo que tuve que hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás .Iré a la ciudad real para acabar con todo esto, te lo prometo, ya no tendrán que ser perseguidos ,ya no serán lastimados...yo mismo detendré al ejercito real -Dijo Ichigo con mucha determinación en su rostro.

Mira no respondió, ella sabía que Ichigo era fuerte, pero nunca escucho de nadie que fuera tan tonto como para atacar al ejercito real, en su propia ciudad.

-Mira, por si acaso no vuelvo...creo que yo tamb- -Intento decir el Shinigami sustituto, pero sus palabras fueron robadas de su boca por los labios de Mira que se conectaron con los suyos.

-Dímelo cuando vuelvas...sé que lo harás .Tú me prometiste que volverías. -Dijo Mira mientras se separaba de Ichigo.

Ichigo solo se mantuvo en silencio y movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-Espérame Mira. No solo terminare con todo esto, sino que también volveré -Dijo Ichigo preparándose para partir.

Ichigo desapareció en un Shunpo

Con dicha determinación en su corazón Ichigo partió, sabiendo que Gajeel cuidaría de sus amigos en su ausencia.

Ya Ichigo tenía una razón para luchar y otra para regresar

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno, ese a sido el capítulo de hoy, mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado con anterioridad pero realmente no lo puedo hacer tan seguido por cuestiones de trabajo.

De hecho este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero lo acorte para poderlo publicar antes. Además siento que estoy haciendo avanzar demasiado rápido la serie...ehmmm veré como resuelvo eso en un futuro .Por cierto si también sigues el Quincy de Fiore te pido que esperes un poco .Ya que llevar los dos Fics al mismo tiempo no es fácil pero pronto lo actualizare.

¿Te gusto? ¿no te gusto? Dímelo en las reviews...por cierto hacer reseña es obligatorio...Naaah es en broma, pero realmente agradecería si me dijeras que te pareció el Fic.

También si te gusto dale a Seguir o a Favoritos.

Muchas Gracias por llegar a este punto, realmente me siento honrado de que decidieras seguir esta historia.


	4. Capítulo 4

Bienvenido Nuevamente a mi Fic. Si he logrado engancharte a la serie hasta ahora significa que he estado haciendo un buen trabajo.

Disclaimer: Bleach y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen. Su autoría le pertenece a sus respectivos mangakas Hiro Mashima y Tite Kubo respectivamente.

Nota del Escritor: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias para los que han hecho Reviews. Esto está dirigido para aquellos leen el fi pero no hicieron reseña. Por lo general a los que reseñaron le envío un MP agradeciéndole por su reseña pero no podía hacerlo con los que no reseñaron, así que solo me queda hacerlo de esta forma.

Por cierto notaras que hice unos cuantos cambios en mi forma de escribir, por eso deseche la simbología.

¡Muchas gracias por tu reseña tan positiva, trataré de no decepcionarte!

Advertencia: Este capítulo puede contener altas dosis de cursilería y nakama power, si no te agradan esos dos elementos lee bajo tu propio riesgo.

Ahora sí, vamos a lo importante.

* * *

_"No estoy luchando porque piense que puedo ganar. ¡Estoy luchando porque tengo que ganar!"_.

[ Ichigo ]

Ha pasado un día y medio desde que Ichigo Partió hacia la ciudad real.

Los Magos de Fairy Tail fueron llevados por Gajeel hacía un pequeño escondite que se encontraba en Sycca.

El escondite era lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Cuando llegaron ya estaba preparada una especie de sala de recuperación, dicha sala tenia camillas y todo tipo de suministros médicos, parecía una clínica privada.

La persona que le brindo tratamiento a los miembros del gremio era un pequeño anciano que aparentaba unos 60 o 70 años, era delgado y de apariencia tribal, entre sus características más notables estaba su gran barba blanca que se conectaba con sus pobladas cejas a través de sus patillas y estaba complementada con un bigote de igual magnitud.

En el transcurso del día algunos miembros del gremio habían despertado uno por uno. Y habían recibido las noticias por parte del anciano o de Gajeel.

Entre esos miembro que tardaron en despertar estaba Lucy Ashley, la cual se sintió muy desorientada por no saber dónde estaba.

La joven maga comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos. Tenía todo su cuerpo adolorido, su cabeza daba vueltas, probablemente por la cantidad de sangre que perdió, su pierna izquierda estaba muy inflamada y casi no la podía mover.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Se preguntó a sí misma la hermosa rubia.

Repentinamente regresaron los recuerdos de lo que había acontecido hace casi dos días atrás.

-NATSU- Lucy se intentó levantar de su camilla, pero la herida de su pierna no se lo permitió.

En ese momento fue detenida por una cara muy familiar

-Cálmate tienes que recostarte, debes seguir descansando.

-Wendy…¿Dónde está Natsu?- pregunto una preocupada Lucy.

-Él está estable. Parece que va a sobrevivir- Respondió Wendy intentando calmar a su compañera.

En ese momento Lucy recordó como Gray Surge se arriesgó para protegerlos.

-¿Y Gray?-

Wendy no respondió. Solo se limitó a bajar su mirada llena de lamento.

-Él esta….- Wendy fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera responder.

-No puede ser…..Gray no puede haber…- La voz de Lucy se oía temblorosa y carente de su usual seguridad y confianza.

-Tranquilízate, intentaré salvarlo por todos mis medios posibles-nabula -Respondió el anciano que estaba cuidando a los magos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Gray está vivo? -Lucy recupero algo de esperanza al escuchar esas palabras.

-El joven se encuentra en estado crítico por la cantidad de heridas que recibió y por la pérdida masiva de sangre que sufrió, pero tiene posibilidades de sobrevivir aunque no despertara en un par de semanas quizás meses-nabula- Agrego el mismo anciano.

-¿Quién es usted? -Pregunto una intrigada Lucy.

-Ohh cierto, no me presente. Mi nombre es Roubaul y soy el ex-maestro del gremio caith shelter-nabula - Respondió el anciano mientras levantaba su mano en señal de saludo.

-¿caith shelter? Nunca he escuchado el nombre de ese gremio- Dijo Lucy en desconfianza.

-Eso es porque nosotros no éramos un gremio común. Nuestro gremio se especializaba en medicina-nabula -Dijo Roubaul.

-¿Un gremio médico? no sabía que llego a existir ese tipo de gremios- Dijo Lucy en un tono pensativo.

-Si existieron algunos gremios de ese tipo. De hecho lo que sé de medicina, lo aprendí en un gremio igual- Dijo Wendy mientras se recostaba en una pared que estaba en frente de la camilla de Lucy.

-¿¡Tú sabes medicina!?- El tono de voz de Lucy se notaba lleno de sorpresa.

-Lo básico. Por lo menos suficiente como para ayudar al señor Roubaul como enfermera -Respondió Wendy mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Una muy buen enfermera debo admitir-nabula -agrego el anciano.

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste que sabias medicina?- Pregunto una muy sorprendida Lucy.

-Nadie me pregunto. Además nunca dije que mí única especialización eran las tonfas- La respuesta de Wendy sonó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y…¿cómo se encuentran los demás? -Pregunto Lucy mientras dirigía su mirada a su lado izquierdo en donde se encontraban las demás camillas-

-Están bien. La mayoría solo perdieron la conciencia a causa del agotamiento de la batalla. Los que se encuentran en peor estado son Gray y Max. -Respondió Wendy.

-¿Y Ichigo? -Pregunto Nuevamente Lucy.

-Él se fue -Esta vez respondió otra persona-

-¿Mira? ¿Estás bien? -Lucy se sintió reconfortada al escuchar la voz de su compañera.

-Sí, solo tengo unas cuantas heridas nada más -Respondió Mira con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo están Lisanna y Elfman? -La pregunta vino nuevamente de parte de Lucy.

-Lisanna se encuentra bien. Sufrió muchas heridas, pero el señor Roubaul dice que se va a recuperar….Elfman aún no ha despertado pero ya está estable, estoy segura que estará bien aunque él no lo demuestre, sé que es muy fuerte -Respondió Mira con una sonrisa forzada. Sus labios demostraban serenidad, pero sus ojos demostraban todo lo contrario.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo que se fue Ichigo? ¿A dónde? -la interrogante vino nuevamente de parte de Lucy.

-Él se marchó ayer. Dijo que tenía asuntos que resolver con la armada real -Nuevamente Mira hizo una sonrisa forzada, pero esta vez todos pudieron notarlo.

-¿Ichigo…se fue a luchar contra el ejército real?-La expresión de Lucy demostraba gran preocupación.

-Él estará bien. Estoy segura…es Ichigo después de todo. No hay manera de que pierda -Mira intentaba por todos sus medios disimular su extrema preocupación, pero se le hacía imposible ocultarla totalmente.

-Pero aun así, él había dicho que todavía no ha podido recuperar todo su po..der -Lucy detuvo su comentario al notar que estaba empeorando la preocupación de Mira.

-¡Él estará bien! Es Ichigo después de todo. El mago más poderoso de fairy tail y el hombre más temido por el reino- Exclamo Lucy con una sonrisa tratando de levantar el ánimo de Mira, sin embargo su sonrisa era tan falsa como la de la albina.

-Si…tienes razón, el estará bien- Respondió Mira.

-Lucy, es bueno saber que te encuentras bien. Por cierto, disculpen por interrumpir su conversación- Dijo Gajeel mientras se acercaba a la camilla de la joven maga.

-No te preocupes, solo estaba informando a Lucy acerca de la situación actual- Respondió Mirajane.

-Gajeel, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la rubia.

-El hombre del que estaban hablando me pidió que los cuidara- Respondió el joven escritor.

-¿Conoces a Ichigo?- Lucy se notaba bastante sorprendida al respecto.

-solo lo conozco desde hace dos días nada más –Fue la respuesta de Gajeel

-Quien diría que Ichigo conocía a mi informante..-Comento Lucy mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su mentón de manera pensativa.

-NO soy un informante. Ya te lo he dicho, soy un escritor independiente- Aclaro Gajeel en un tono sobresaltado.

Lucy, Mira y Wendy no pudieron evitar reír levemente por la manera en la que el muchacho se sobresaltó por el simple hecho de que le llamaran informante. Pero el joven dijo algo que detuvo las risas de todas.

-Aunque solo lo conocí por un par de horas, creo que ese sujeto Ichigo…- Este comentario hizo que Gajeel se ganara la atención de todos los allí presentes.

-….Puede lograr un cambio. No sé qué tan fuerte sea, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de más determinación de la que jamás haya visto en otra persona- Finalizo el joven escritor.

Muchos al oír esto sonrieron y sintieron como sus ánimos se levantaban y como sus ganas de luchar se encendían. Al parecer desde la llegada de Ichigo los miembros del gremio renovaron sus deseos de luchar contra el reino y Gajeel les recordó eso.

Repentinamente algunos de los que estaban conscientes y se podían mover comenzaron a decir frases en apoyo a Ichigo.

-¡Vamos tu puedes!-

-¡Patéales el trasero Ichigo!-

-¡Demuéstrales él porqué Fairy Tail no se rinde!-

-¡SI!-

-¡Derrota a esos imbéciles!-

Eran algunas de las frases que se escuchaban.

-YO también voy, no puedo dejar que esa estúpida fresa se lleve toda la gloria. Demostrare porque Shadow Gear es el equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail….Auch- Exclamo Jet…antes de caerse de su camilla y golpearse la cabeza.

-No seas estúpido, si ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie ¿Cómo planeas luchar contra la armada real?- Dijo Levy en su muy usual tono ofensivo.

-De hecho el equipo más fuerte es el Strauss, pero solo porque Ichigo está en él- Replico Macao.

-No conozco a este joven pero por cómo se expresan de él parece que es una persona muy confiable-nabula -Comento Roubaul.

-Sí aunque a veces parezca un maleante, él es una buena persona- Respondió Wendy al comentario.

-¡Oye! Ichigo no parece un maleante- Refuto Mira mientras sus mejillas se hincharon de aire dándole una apariencia tierna.

-¡LUCY! Por fin despertaste- Grito una emocionada Lisanna antes de abrazar a Lucy interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Auch- Ambas chicas gimotearon de dolor.

Lisanna al igual que todos los miembros del gremio estaba llena de vendas y tuvo que usar muletas para poder caminar.

-Lisanna, no deberías estar fuera de tu camilla, tus heridas pueden empezar a reabrirse -Dijo una muy preocupada Mira.

-Lo siento…solo que escuche la voz de Lucy y tuve que venir a ver si ya había despertado-Contesto Lisanna sintiéndose algo regañada por su hermana mayor.

-No hay que preocuparse. Aunque debe descansar mucho, no le hace daño venir a ver a sus compañeros-nabula- Dijo el ex-maestro Roubaul.

-¿De que hablaban?- Pregunto Lisanna mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la camilla de Lucy.

-Acerca del maleante...-Respondió Wendy, aun recostada de la pared.

-¿Que sucede con el maestro Ichigo?- Volvió a Preguntar Lisanna muy curiosa por lo que podrían estar hablando de su maestro.

-¡Lisanna! Ichigo no es ningún maleante- Replico Mira.

-De hecho….si tiene una apariencia algo amenazadora- Comento Gajeel.

-Tal vez sea cierto que siempre tiene el ceño fruncido pero eso no significa que parezca un delincuente- Continuo alegando Mira.

-Aunque si tengo que admitir que el ceño fruncido lo hace ver muy atractivo- Pensó la albina viendo hacia el suelo y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices.

Mira fue llevada por su imaginación y comenzó a pensar cosas que harían que cualquiera crea que son ideas dignas de un pervertido, cosa que no iba con la personalidad de la albina.

Mirajane estaba extremadamente sonrojada. Ella coloco sus manos en sus mejillas mientras trataba de salir de esas fantasías algo "subidas de tono".

-¿Qué piensas?- Pregunto Lisanna con una expresión de suma curiosidad.

-¿Hmmm?- Fue lo único que pudo responder Mira mientras era sacada de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que pensabas? Te veías muy concentrada- Respondió Lisanna aun llena de curiosidad.

-Oh….Ehmm…..¿Cosas? -Fue lo que trato de responder Mira mientras trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

-Estabas pensando en Ichigo ¿cierto?- Comento Cana. Mira al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos no notó que su compañera tan bien se había unido a la conversación.

-¿¡Ehhhh!? ¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?...yo estaba pensando en….¡Que se nos acabaron las vendas! Eso mismo…vendas. Debo ir por más vendas, ya regreso- Mira intentaba disimular pero ya era demasiada obvia la causa de su estado meditativo.

-Vamos, no nos puedes engañar. Solo cuando cabeza de zanahoria no esta es que te comportas de esa manera- Dijo Juvia tratando de molestar un poco a Mira, la cual al parecer tampoco noto la presencia de la peli-azul.

-Lo que sucede es que...el maestro Ichigo y mi hermana Mira se gussstan- Bromeo Lisanna imitando a su querido "hijo" exceed.

-No es….bueno tal vez un poc-…..ok…creo que…. estoy enamorada de Ichigo.- Admitió Mirajane sumamente avergonzada.

Todas las chicas incluyendo a Wendy, quedaron perplejas por la confesión de Mira. Los hombres por su lado sintieron como todas sus esperanzas de tener una relación con la albina se hacían añicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento te diste cuenta? ¿Fue después de su primera misión juntos? ¿Él te ha dicho algo al respecto?- Las preguntas de las chicas estaban desbordando a Mirajane.

-Creo que fue …..la primera vez que me salvo- Respondió Mirajane recordando la sensación que tuvo en ese momento.

-Pero ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?- Pregunto una Lucy algo curiosa.

-Hace tres días, antes de que él fuera a Louen.- Siguió respondiendo Mira.

-Pronto veremos a Mira y a Ichigo actuando como Bisca y Alzack- Dijo Levy jocosamente mientras se acercaba para unirse a la conversación.

-E-eso no es cierto - Trato de responder Mira pero en su mente ella imaginaba lo contrario.

-Ohhh Mi-mi princesa mía-

- ¿Dime Ichi-ichi?- Decían Lucy y Lisanna mientras hacían graciosamente expresiones de besos.

Todos comenzaron a reírse al respecto y el ambiente tenso que había desde la noche anterior desapareció completamente.

Repentinamente y sin que nadie lo anticipara, el anciano Roubaul de actitud seria y reservada comenzó a reír enérgicamente, no había que ser un experto para notar que su risa estaba colmada de felicidad.

Al escuchar esto todos hicieron silenció y se quedaron observando al anciano.

El pequeño anciano no reía por los juegos hacia Mira. Él estaba riendo tan felizmente porque notó que a pesar de la tragedia por la que pasaron los miembros de fairy tail aun podía reír por cosas tan banales.

-Este viejo y abandonado lugar se siente lleno de vida otra vez…eso me hace sentir muy feliz-nabula.-Respondió el anciano sin que le hayan preguntado.

-Ustedes conocen la verdadera magia-nabula. La verdadera magia no radica en una lacrima o es la que usan los exceed para volar, la verdadera magia radica en los sentimientos y corazones de personas como ustedes. Ya veo porque han logrado resistir al ejército durante tanto tiempo, es porque están llenos de esa magia infinita, cosa que no tendrá nunca la armada real-nabula.

Un gremio no es solo un lugar al que la gente va a tomar trabajos, un verdadero gremio es en donde personas se reúnen para apoyarse mutuamente, compartir sus sentimientos, cargar el dolor y el sufrimiento de sus compañeros y para rodearte de una familia-nabula- Continuo Roubaul compartiendo su manera de pensar respecto a la magia y los gremios.

Todos al escuchar estas palabras recordaron a su ya fallecido maestro, quien decía palabras muy similares. Algunos comenzaron a derramar pequeñas lagrimas otros lloraron sin siquiera intentar enmascarar su llanto.

- ¿Qué le sucedió a su gremio?- Pregunto Lucy en voz algo baja.

-Lo mismo que a todos los demás-Nabula….- Respondió el anciano con una mirada de suma tristeza.

Lucy al escuchar esto bajo su cabeza y se sintió algo mal por como tantos gremios fueron disueltos o exterminados por el simple hecho de poseer magia.

-Discúlpeme, soy una tonta al haber preguntado algo así...- Lucy se sintió un poco culpable al traerle malos recuerdos al anciano-

- Tch, no es necesario que digas cosas así para demostrar que eres tonta, eso ya se sabe solo con verte.- Comento Levy la cual se había tardado mucho en ofender a Lucy.

-No te preocupes Nuestro gremio ayudo a muchas personas. No siento remordimientos-nabula.- Respondió el anciano intentando reconfortar a la joven rubia y así mismo-

-¿Por qué?...¿Porque la armada real hace todo esto?...¿porque destruyeron tantos gremios? ¿Ayudar a las personas es tan malo?- Se preguntó así misma Lucy en voz alta mientras apretaba las sabanas de su camilla.

-Hace mucho tiempo que ninguno de nosotros nos preguntamos eso, simplemente tratamos de sobrevivir y de continuar haciendo lo que mejor sabemos hacer- Dijo Wendy mientras bajaba su mirada, también llena de lamento.

-El rey nunca comprendió el verdadero significado de la magia, el siempre creyó que era un objeto que debía ser solo de él. Esa es la razón detrás de la aniquilación de todos los gremios-nabula- Afirmo el anciano compartiendo su pensar.

-Pero aun así ¿Cuál era la necesidad de destruir tantos gremios? ¿Por qué mataron a tantas personas inocentes?- Seguía preguntándose Lucy.

Él salón se mantuvo en silencio. Todos en el gremio habían perdido gente importante para ellos, desde que inicio la ley anti gremios han vivido en una constante guerra por sobrevivir. Padres, madres, hermanos, hermanas , amigos ,allegados, conocidos. La magnitud de pérdidas variaba de persona en persona, pero todos han perdido a alguien por culpa del ejército real.

-Les contare la historia de Caith Shelter-nabula- Dijo el anciano Roubaul antes de comenzar a relatar la historia de su gremio.

Nuestro gremio fue fundado hace un par de décadas atrás .solo tomábamos trabajos que eran referentes a personas enfermas o lastimadas de alguna forma, por esa razón nuestro gremio solo estaba lleno de curanderos y personas que sabían medicina de algún tipo. Usábamos grandes cantidades de magia pero solo para curar personas, los trabajos variaban desde crear una pequeña pócima para el resfriado hasta curar una enfermedad grave. Como usábamos gran cantidad de magia para nuestros equipos de trabajo, el reino nos tomó en cuenta y no les agrado que usáramos tanta magia aunque haya sido para el bien del pueblo. Cuando se aprobó la ley anti gremios, fuimos de los primeros en ser condenados a disolvernos pero a pesar de la orden del reino seguimos operando para tratar de continuar ayudando gente. Un día sin previo aviso, una división del ejército real entro por la fuerza al gremio y nos decomisaron todos nuestros equipos a excepción de algunos que logre esconder a tiempo, cuando intentamos resistirnos nos atacaron según ellos en defensa del bienestar del reino de Edolas. No digo esto para que se sientan tristes, lo digo para que comprendan que aunque la magia se esté agotando y que la armada real intente capturarlos, deben seguir ayudando a toda la gente que puedan. Ya que la magia infinita e inagotable es el "amor". Por eso mi conciencia está en paz, porque sé que cumplimos nuestra labor hasta el final-nabula – El anciano culmino su discurso dejando sin palabras a todos en el gremio.

Ese día los miembros de Fairy Tail recordaron la lección que su ya fallecido maestro trato de enseñarles siempre, la cual era que tener a tus compañeros cerca y poder ayudar a los demás es más importante que toda la magia y que los conflictos entre humanos y exceeds. El verdadero poder provenía del corazón y no de un cristal lacrima.

/Ese mismo día un puesto de control del ejército real/

Los soldados reales que lucharon contra Ichigo fueron llevados a un puesto de control para ser tratados de sus heridas y poder informar al reino sobre el estado fallido de la misión. Todos estaban vendados, muchos aún seguían inconscientes. Por otro lado, los que observaron directamente la salvaje furia de Ichigo quedaron traumados permanentemente, según algunos era como haber visto un "demonio" de carne y hueso. Erza Knightwalker comenzó a despertar, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse su mano derecha a su abdomen y sintió un poco de dolor, ella sabía perfectamente a que se debía ese dolor. Intento levantarse pero los médicos del ejercito al notar esto, trataron de que se recostara y siguiera descansando, pero la peli-roja era demasiado testaruda para detenerse solo por eso.

-Por favor generala, deténgase usted necesita descansar varios días antes de levantarse de su cama, si sigue así sus heridas pueden reabrirse, debe seguir descansando su pérdida de sangre fue muy grande- Dijo uno de los doctores del puesto de control.

-Cállate…ugh..¿quién te crees que soy?...no soy como esos patéticos soldados de allí…yo soy Erza Knightwalker la general de la división de guerra.…agh..- Dijo Erza mientras trataba de levantarse pero su herida se reabrió y callo de la camilla. El doctor y los enfermeros trataron de ayudarla a levantar pero esta se rehúso a ser ayudada, golpeando a los médicos en el proceso.

-No me toquen, yo puedo levantarme por mi misma, no necesito ayuda de nadie- Erza sacudió de su brazo las manos de los médicos que la intentaba ayudar, uno intento sedarla para que siguiera descansando pero recibió un golpe en el rostro cortesía de la rebelde paciente.

-¡Knightwalker! Detente, es una orden- Grito el general Lily, este estando recostando en una camilla también, su torso, pierna izquierda y ambos brazos estaban totalmente vendados.

La guerrera escarlata al escuchar dicha orden se calmó un poco, sin embargo aún era renuente a recibir ayuda y por sus propios medios se puso de pie. Sus vendas se estaba tiñendo de rojo y sus dientes se estaban volviendo del mismo color a causa de la sangre que se comenzó a acumular en su boca. Sus piernas estaban temblorosas y tenía principio de anemia por la gran perdida de sangre que sufrió, pero aún así su mente solo estaba centrada en acabar con el hombre que la dejo en ese estado. Pero su cuerpo no podía seguir el paso, cada segundo que pasaba su rostro se volvía más pálido y también sus ojeras se hacían más evidentes.

-¿Dónde está mi lanza de los diez mandamientos?- Preguntó Erza, pero nadie respondió.

-¿DONDE ESTA MI LANZA?- Grito impacientemente.

-Está destruida, el tipo la corto por la mitad- Respondió Lily, su tono de voz se escuchaba bastante airado.

Erza se quedó callada, su mirada estaba llena de rabia. Intentó caminar hasta la puerta pero con cada paso su herida se habría más y mayor cantidad de sangre brotaba de ella. La peli-roja apretaba más y más sus dientes tratando de forzar su cuerpo, desgraciadamente este no podía reaccionar al paso que ella quería.

-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Quieres volver a luchar con ese sujeto? Si es así entonces ¿cómo lo harás en ese estado? Estas en estado critico, si ese tipo no te hubiese dado primeros auxilios no estarías viva en este momento- Dijo Lily mientras observaba la lucha de su camarada por salir de la enfermería.

Erza al escuchar esto apretó con más fuerza sus dientes casi hasta el punto que qué se romperían. Intento seguir caminando pero sus piernas fallaron y callo con una rodilla al suelo. El golpe de su rodilla contra el suelo repercuto directamente en su herida.

-Ugh…- gimió levemente de dolor-

-No…no….NO- Grito la cazadora de hadas llena de rabia.

-No ¿Qué? ¿No aceptas tu derrota? Es la realidad. Desde aquí no podemos hacer nada, pero tampoco es como si pudiéramos irnos cuando queramos, estamos fuera de combate…acéptalo- Dijo Lily mientras cerraba sus ojos y tomaba una posición de descanso.

-No puedo perder contra un mocoso como "él"….debo matarlo…tengo que matarlo con mis propias manos…nadie me humilla de esa forma…Nadie-

-¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes hacia "ese" hombre? Si tanto lo odias ¿Por qué dijiste esas extrañas palabras mientras el masacraba a mis hombres?- La voz de Lily estaba llena de mucha rudeza y desconfianza.

Erza no respondió ya que ni ella misma podía definirse en ese aspecto. En los pasados seis meses había estado entrenando con más dureza para poder acabar con la vida de aquel hombre que la "humillo" pero durante las largas sesiones de entrenamiento no podía sacarlo de su mente, algunas veces imaginaba que lo estaba matando a sangre fría pero otras veces ese deseo desaparecía totalmente y la invadía un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado en su vida. Tal cosa la volvía más histérica, el hecho de saber que un hombre que solo vio una vez y por un lapso tan corto de tiempo podía estar jugando con su mente de esa manera le estaba robando la poca estabilidad mental que le quedaba. Ella tenía en mente que la única forma de hacer que esa dualidad desapareciera era vengándose de él pero cada vez que se centraba en esa idea, este "incomodo" sentimiento volvía y la hacía dudar de dicho plan. Durante toda su carrera militar, no mejor dicho, durante toda su vida Erza nunca llego a sentir algo como "afecto", "cariño" o incluso peor…."amor" pero tal vez este "incomodo" sentimiento era lo más parecido posible a esos conceptos. Cada vez que Erza llegaba a esta conclusión se llenaba de ira y sus ganas de matar al joven peli-naranja se renovaban y por ende su dualidad crecía aún más, sin contar el hecho de que cada vez que recibía reportes en los cuales se señalaba que él estaba haciendo misiones con cierta albina perteneciente al gremio de fairy tail, tendía a tener explosiones de furia sin ella misma saber la razón.

-No lo sé, solo sé que es un enemigo del reino y debo matarlo cueste lo que cueste…- Fue la respuesta de Erza a la pregunta que le había planteado Lily.

Erza tomó una espada que había entre las pertenecías de los demás soldados y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta, le costaba mantener el equilibrio pero uso las paredes como apoyo. Sus ojos perdían el brillo cada vez más y su respiración se le dificultaba hasta el punto en el que tenía que jadear para obtener algo de oxígeno. Aunque lo intentara esconder era imposible no demostrar el desgaste extremo por el que estaba pasando su cuerpo, si una persona normal estuviera pasando por su circunstancia hace ya mucho tiempo habría perdido la consciencia. Pero su testaruda determinación no le permitía perder el conocimiento.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, te encontrare y…ugh….te haré pagar por haberme humillado, debiste haber aceptado mi propuesta cuando pudiste…ngh- Se decía así misma Erza en su mente mientras seguía luchando por salir del lugar en el que estaba.

-Generala por favor, por su seguridad vuelva a su cama, si sigue así su vida correrá peligro- Suplico un doctor tratando de que la peli-roja volviera a su camilla pero era ignorado por esta.

-Déjala…si quiere desangrarse hasta morir es su responsabilidad no podemos hacer más nada. Me encargare de que no recibas ningún castigo si ella llega a morir intentando salir- Dijo Panther Lily resignándose a dejar que Knightwalker se vaya sin terminar su tratamiento.

/En algún lugar de cerca del palacio real/

Ichigo había conseguido ingresar a la ciudad real, pero para no ser identificado tuvo que usar una capa y una capucha sobre su cabeza para tapar un poco su rostro. Estuvo un par de minutos recorriendo la ciudad.

-Achuuuuú….sniffff snifff-

-Parece que en algún lugar están hablando de ti, has estado estornudando toda la mañana- Comento Zangetsu sobre los continuos estornudos que tuvo Ichigo desde hace unas cuantas horas.

-Esos son solo mitos…- Respondió el shinigami sustituto mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de su shikahusho.

-Hace dos años los shinigamis también eran mitos para ti….mírate, ahora eres uno….¡me siento orgulloso de ti rey!- Dijo Shiro en un tono jocoso pero fue ignorado.

Cada paso que daba Ichigo dentro de la ciudad solo servía para hacerlo enojar aún más. El hecho de ver como a las afueras de la ciudad muchos estaban sufriendo y había gran pobreza a comparación de la ciudad real le causaba mucha rabia.

-No puedo creer que mataran a tantas personas, que destruyeran tantos gremios solo para mantener un estúpido parque de diversiones- Dijo Ichigo mientras observaba las atracciones esparcidas por la ciudad. Su ceño estaba amenazadoramente fruncido y estaba apretando sus puños furiosamente, cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba más la ira del joven shinigami.

-Debe ser solo una táctica de distracción, mantienen al pueblo entretenido por estas cosas para que no vean la realidad a las afueras de la ciudad- Dijo Zangetsu notando que hasta en el objeto más banal usaban la preciosa y limitada magia por la cual eran capaces de matar.

-Eso es algo muy común Rey, en el mundo del que provenimos también es muy normal ver estas cosas…..es común distraer a los demás para que no vean la "realidad" hasta que ya es demasiado tarde - Comento Shiro con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba fijamente a Zangetsu.

Zangetsu le devolvió la mirada a Shiro notando a donde se dirigían los comentarios de este e intento desviar el tema a otro lado.

-De todas maneras ¿Ya tienes un plan?- Pregunto Zangetsu tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Si…entro les pateo el trasero y luego vuelvo a salir- Respondió Ichigo con una expresión de victoria en su rostro.

Shiro al escuchar esta respuesta solo pudo darse una palmada en el rostro con tanta fuerza que se escuchó claramente en todo el mundo interno de Ichigo.

-Ichigo…..eso no es un plan- Dijo Zangetsu mientras cerraba los ojos y daba un largo suspiro.

-Lo sé, pero básicamente eso es lo que haré, así que no necesito un plan- Respondió el peli-naranja.

-Pero sería buena idea tener una táctica - Volvió a comentar Zangetsu.

-Sí. De hecho recordé que una vez leí un libro de historia medieval en el que decía que los reyes siempre tenían un túnel de escape fuera de su castillo y si este sitio se rige por esa regla entonces puedo entrar por ese túnel-

-Pero ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podemos encontrar ese túnel de escape?- Pregunto Zangetsu.

-Estaba pensando en interrogar a algún guardia rea- las palabras de Ichigo fueron cortadas ante lo que observo.

Una canastilla de una rueda de la fortuna se desplomo y en ella estaba una madre y su hijo, Ichigo al ver esto reacciono instintivamente tomando impulso y saltando en dirección de las víctimas. Nadie tuvo tiempo de actuar y muchos simplemente se quedaron paralizados ante el inhumano salto que dio el joven, tal fue la potencia del salto que en el suelo se formó una enorme grieta. Ichigo logro atraparlos a tiempo y aterrizar en tierra firme sin que ellos sufrieran ningún daño. La madre de unos treinta años quedó en shock con su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, la mujer no sabía si agradecerle al joven o tenerle miedo. Ichigo la soltó lentamente en el suelo, su capucha se había caído dejando ver su joven rostro.

-Gra-gracias…- Dijo la dama aun impactada por lo que acababa de suceder.

- No se preocupe- Respondió Ichigo tranquilamente mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza del pequeño niño.

-Eres un mago ¿cierto?- Pregunto la dama.

-Si…de fairy tail- Respondió Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Puedo ver tu marca?- volvió Pregunto la mujer.

Ichigo se sorprendió por la pregunta y se mantuvo pensativo por unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente accedió.

-Si claro….¿porque no?- Dijo Ichigo mientras levantaba la manga de su shikahusho de esta manera dejando ver su tatuaje de color negro.

La mujer abrió ampliamente sus ojos en sorpresa mientras observaba la marca de gremio. Ichigo por su lado comenzó a incomodarse por la mirada tan fija de dicha mujer. Ella también se sorprendió mucho por lo joven que era el muchacho que la rescato, era común ver que hubiera adolescentes en un gremio pero la habilidad que el mostró estaba por encima de la de cualquiera que haya visto.

-Yo también pertenecí a un gremio pero por la ley anti-gremios tuvimos que disolvernos el nombre del gremio era- Antes de que pudiera terminar fue interrumpida por una multitud que se reunió alrededor de ellos.

-¿Vieron lo que hizo?-

¡Es un mago!-

-no eso no es un mago, es un monstruo-

-Ningún humano normal puede hacer algo así-

-¿Sera un soldado real?-

-Nadie puede saltar tan alto y menos moverse tan rápido-

-Es solo un adolescente-

-¡Miren esa espada gigantesca en su espalda-

Eran algunas de las murmuraciones que se oían en la multitud.

-¡Miren! Cabello naranja y una espada envuelta en vendas. Es el protector de las hadas, atrápenlo- Grito un soldado real que observo la situación a la lejanía.

Repentinamente muchos soldados reales comenzaron a dirigirse en dirección a Ichigo. Este comenzó a huir, no porque no pudiera ganar sino para que en el combate no se vieran involucrados civiles inocentes. Ichigo huyo a través de la ciudad usando su shunpo hasta que llego a las afueras de la ciudad, de esta manera perdiendo todo el progreso de infiltración que había obtenido. Sin embargo llego a un punto lo suficientemente alejado de los civiles como para pelear sin afectarlos.

/A las afueras de la ciudad real/

Ichigo llego al bosque que estaba afuera de las murallas de la metrópoli de edolas. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta que llego al punto en el que estaba corriendo a una velocidad normal, a pesar de su rapidez, los soldados reales fueron persistentes en su persecución y lograron alcanzarlo, según ellos "acorralarlo". Al parecer era un batallón bastante grande.

-No importa que tan fuerte seas, no podrás vencernos a tod- Dijo un soldado real mientras levantaba su lanza, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas antes de poder terminarlas.

Ichigo uso el dorso de su Zanpaku-tō para golpear al soldado y de esta manera callarlo, la fuerza del golpe lo mando volando un par de metros, seguidamente arremetió contra los demás sin siquiera darles tiempo de contra-atacar. Rápidamente Ichigo comenzó a diezmar a sus oponentes hasta que ya no había ni un tercio del batallón que estaba "acorralándolo". Los pocos que quedaban empezaron a disparar una especie de cañón mágico, pero sus ataques no tuvieron efecto ya que Ichigo bloqueo todos los disparos con la hoja de su Zanpaku-tō.

-¿Qu-que es este tipo?-

-Es un demonio-

-NO. ése sujeto es un monstruo-

-Escuche historias de este tipo, pero nunca pensé que fuera un demonio-

-¡CORRAN!-

-Retirada-

Exclamaban los soldados espantados por lo que sucedía. Trataron de huir pero el "demonio" apareció frente a ellos cortando su paso.

-No tan rápido…oye tú el del medio- Dijo Ichigo señalando a un soldado.

El sujeto al ver que el "demonio" se dirigía hacia él, comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

-Po-por favor ¡no me mates! Te lo ruego- Dijo el soldado aterrado mientras se arrodillaba.

Sus compañeros al ver que "el demonio" se dirigía hacia su dirección, todos y cada uno de ellos retrocedieron con una clara expresión de pavor y pánico en sus rostros. El aire alrededor de Ichigo parecía volverse más ligero causando que su cabello y sus ropas se ondearan ligeramente, una corriente de aire frío circulo alrededor de su cuerpo, en el caso de los soldados no era igual ya que a diferencia de Ichigo, el aire cerca de los soldados se volvió denso y daba la sensación de que la gravedad aumento un par de veces. Esto duro unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente uno a uno perdió el conocimiento, el único en pie era el soldado al que Ichigo se dirigió.

La vejiga de dicho soldado estaba a punto de fallar, para su suerte eso no llego a suceder.

-No me mates, por lo que más quieras…por favor- Rogaba el soldado con lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos.

-Ok, no te matare como a tus compañeros, pero solo con la condición de que me ayudes a ingresar al castillo sin que se den cuenta- Respondió Ichigo claramente mintiendo sobre haberle arrebatado la vida a sus oponentes.

-Ssss-sé de uuu-una entraaaa-ada secreta aaaa-al castillo- El pobre soldado estaba tan aterrado que le costaba articular las palabras.

Ichigo solo se quedó observando al soldado con una expresión en blanco.

-Creo que me propase un poco…..- Dijo en voz baja.

-Ohh Rey eres malvado, tan solo mira la expresión del pobre bastardo, creo que nunca ha sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida- Comento Shiro con su inmensa sonrisa maníaca.

-creo que tienes razón….aunque extrañamente me recuerda mucho a Natsu- Volvió a decir Ichigo en voz baja para que el soldado no lo escuchara.

-Entonces ¿Dónde queda esa entrada?- Pregunto Ichigo dirigiéndose al soldado.

-Déjame llevarte- Respondió el soldado poniéndose de pié, sus piernas aun temblando.

Ambos caminaron un rato, el soldado de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada fugaz a su "secuestrador". En unos cuantos minutos llegaron a un sitio con un gran túnel con la apariencia de una entrada a un yacimiento minero.

/Túnel de escape/

-Y-ya llegamos- Dijo el soldado en frente de la cueva.

-¿Esta es? Parece la entrada de una mina- Comento Ichigo mientras observaba el túnel.

-Es por que antes de convertirse en una vía de escape, era una pequeña mina de lacrima, pero ya la abandonaron hace varias décadas- Dijo el soldado despejando las dudas de Ichigo.

-¿Cuánta seguridad hay adentro?- Pregunto el peli-naranja.

-Ninguna, el túnel esta sellado con una pared mágica para evitar el acceso. Una vez que entres llegaras a una zona también sin mucha seguridad- Respondió el soldado.

-Vete, ya va ha anochecer y no tienes ningún arma, este lugar puede empezar a llenarse de animales salvajes- Dijo Ichigo mientras se acercaba al túnel.

-E-espera…toma esto- Dijo el soldado mientras buscaba una antorcha en un pequeño almacén cerca del túnel.

-Gracias….creo…- Fue lo que atisbo a decir Ichigo muy perplejo por el gesto del soldado.

-Cr-creo que no eres una mala persona…mientras te traía aquí noté que a pesar de ser tan poderoso y tener una apariencia de delincuente no eres malvado. También noté que no mataste a mis compañeros…gracias por eso, ellos tienen familias y habría sido muy duro decirles que su ser querido murió en combate- Dijo el soldado mientras se inclinaba en agradecimiento.

Ichigo estaba aún más perplejo por este acto, pero aun así le respondió.

-Sí, si lo que sea, vete a casa, visita a tu esposa, hijos que se yo- Fue la respuesta de Ichigo extendiendo su mano en señal de despedida mientras se dirigía al interior del túnel, aunque él no lo demostrara, se sentía bien al saber que no todos en el ejército real eran unos asesinos a sangre fría, le agrado saber que hay también personas buenas o por lo menos normales, aunque si le molesto el hecho de que dijera que tiene apariencia de delincuente.

/En el interior del túnel de escape/

Ichigo duro unos minutos caminando dentro del túnel hasta que finalmente fue detenido por la pared mágica.

-Esta es- Dijo Ichigo mientras colocaba una mano en la pared y la inspeccionaba.

-Ten cuidado, no uses mucha fuerza, este túnel no se ve muy estable- Comento Zangetsu notando que el techo del túnel estaba algo agrietado y las vigas estaban viejas.

Ichigo dio un pequeño puñetazo en la pared con suficiente fuerza como para romperla sin causar daños a las vigas. Seguidamente el shinigami sustito se adentró a las profundidades del túnel.

(20 minutos después)

A medida que Ichigo profundizaba en el túnel sentía una sensación algo familiar, de hecho era exactamente igual a cuando llego a edolas. El joven shinigami estaba sudando frío, su rostro se volvió un poco pálido y su respiración se agito a pesar de estar caminando a paso normal.

-Ichigo…¿qué tienes?- Pregunto Zangetsu, se notaba preocupación en su voz.

-Me estoy sintiendo algo… débil, siento como si mi reiryoku estuviera siendo drenado….- Respondió Ichigo.

-Si no puedes luchar entonces hagamos una retirada y después hacemos un ataque mejor planeado-

-NO…no voy a retirarme, no lo hice cuando rescate a Rukia ni tampoco cuando rescate a Inoue…no le fallaré al gremio…debo detener todo esto…- Dijo Ichigo mientras llegaba al final del túnel.

/Dentro del castillo real/

Ichigo ingreso al castillo exitosamente, desgraciadamente mientras más avanzaba a través del castillo más debilitado se sentía. A pesar de moverse con "sigilo" dentro del castillo fue detectado por la armada y un pelotón de soldados se dirigía a él. Ichigo huyó nuevamente pero los soldados tenían mejor conocimiento del terreno que él, así que decidió detenerse y enfrentarlos. Ichigo se puso en posición de combate y desenvaino su Zanpaku-tō pero antes de iniciar su acometida sintió una mano en su hombro, esto hizo que girara rápidamente para atacar pero se detuvo al ver que era Zangetsu.

-Viejo Zangetsu…Shiro ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Pregunto Ichigo bastante sorprendido de verlos en el mundo externo.

-Vinimos a ayudarte- Respondió Zangetsu.

-Habla por ti, yo solo vine a matar gente, realmente estar tanto tiempo encerrado es aburrido- Comento Shiro mientras metía su dedo meñique en su oído.

-¡Allí esta atrápenlo!- Grito un soldado real dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

-Esperen, tengan cuidado, parece que está acompañado- Advirtió otro soldado.

Inmediatamente al ver esto Zangetsu creo una réplica de la Zanpaku-tō de Ichigo. Shiro por su parte creo una réplica que a diferencia de la original esta tenía los colores invertidos de esta manera la hoja siendo blanca y el filo negro.

-Estos tipos son unos debiluchos, no sé porque vinimos- Dijo Shiro entre bostezos mientras tenía su réplica de zangetsu descansando en su hombro.

-Si ven a más de uno pensaran que se infiltraron varias personas, se llama crear una confusión, de esta manera le dejamos el camino abierto a Ichigo- Dijo Zangetsu con su arma empezando a brillar de un color azul celeste.

-Es estúpido….lo mejor es atacar de frente y aplastar a todos tus oponentes- Replico Shiro su arma también brillando pero esta lo estaba haciendo de un color blanco con bordes rojos.

-¿Qué decías acerca de que no sé hacer planes?- Dijo Ichigo en un tono sarcástico.

-No sabes, punto. Además nunca he dicho que tenga interés en hacer planes, lo mío es el enfrentamiento directo- Respondió Shiro.

Ichigo notó lo que estaban haciendo los espíritus de su Zanpaku-tō e inmediatamente se les unió. Ichigo adopto la misma posición de sus espíritus y también comenzó a reunir reiryoku en su arma, el de él siendo de un tono azul eléctrico.

Los soldados al ver esto se quitaron de la línea de fuego pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡GETSUGA TENSHO!- Gritaron los tres al unísono.

/En el trono real/

El rey Fausto y sus generales estaban sentados en una amplia mesa de reuniones, cada quién dando su punto de vista respecto a la activación del código ETD.

-Byron, ¿ya podemos usar el Ryūsahō?- Pregunto el rey Fausto sentado en su trono.

-Sí su alteza, la conversión de la nueva energía ya está completada, solo es cuestión de que decida cuando activar el Ryūsahō- Respondió el anciano Byro.

-¿Es cierto que esta nueva "magia" puede darnos energía por treinta años?- Pregunto Hughes curioso al respecto.

-Es un aproximado, pero se cree que sí- Respondió el anciano.

-¡Súper genial!- Dijo Hughes bastante emocionado por la respuesta.

-No es suficiente…necesitamos usar el Ryūsahō para obtener magia infinita y además acabar con los "dioses"- Dijo Fausto haciendo un énfasis bastante sarcástico en la palabra "Dioses".

-¿Pero para activar el Ryūsahō no era necesario usar magia de dragón slayer proveniente de earthland?- Pregunto Sugar boy.

-En un principio sí, pero con este nuevo tipo de energía no hará falta magia de dragón slayer- Respondió nuevamente Byro.

-¡Te lo dije Sugar boy! Esta nueva "magia" es ¡ge - Trato de decir Hughes pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un temblor repentino en todo el castillo.

Todos en la habitación se pusieron alertas por el sonido de explosión y el repentino temblor. Ninguno sabía que pensar ya que nadie es tan estúpido como para atacarlos en su territorio, lo primero que le vino a la mente a Fausto era que posiblemente era un ataque Exceed, pero no había certeza hasta recibir un reporte.

Rápidamente un soldado entro al salón del trono y se arrodillo.

-Su majestad, no tenemos confirmación pero parece ser que estamos bajo ataque y que es una fuerza de asalto con armas mágicas de alta potencia, se calcula que sean unos cincuenta o sesenta hombres, su ataque de advertencia destruyo el lateral derecho del castillo y derrumbo dos torres- Fue el reporte del soldado.

- ¿Quiénes son? ¿son exceeds?- Pregunto el paranoico rey.

-No lo sabemos, pero tenemos razones para creer que son- El soldado fue cortado antes de poder terminar.

Repentinamente entro otro soldado e hizo el mismo protocolo del soldado anterior, al entrar tan bruscamente interrumpió la transmisión de información de su compañero.

-Señor traigo información confirmada- Dijo el soldado esperando a que le dieran la orden de continuar.

-Continua…- Dijo el rey esperando las noticias.

-Hemos confirmado la presencia del "protector de las hadas" dentro del castillo, al parecer está atacando solo y es el causante de la reciente explosión-

Todos en la habitación al escuchar esto se quedaron congelados en su puesto, por parte de la general Knightwalker recibieron información acerca de este hombre pero nunca imaginaron que tuviera un poder tan inhumano.

-Que la armada entre en estado de alerta, debemos cortarle el paso y si es posible eliminarlo, Byro ve a custodiar el ánima es probable que esté buscando una forma de volver a su mundo, Hughes y Sugar boy, vayan a E-land y traten de emboscarlo debemos aniquilarlo lo más antes posible- Ordeno el rey demostrando de esta manera sus habilidades como regente.

Todos al escuchar su rol se movieron inmediatamente y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? Su majestad- Pregunto Coco entusiasmada por ayudar a detener a este "invasor".

-Nada coco, tú espera aquí conmigo- Respondió el rey.

Coco hincho sus mejillas de aire y comenzó a hacer un pequeño berrinche ya que ella quería "derrotar" al enemigo.

(Diez minutos después….)

/En algún lugar de los niveles superiores del castillo/

Ichigo estaba corriendo a velocidad normal ya que en el estado que se encontraba no quería arriesgarse a gastar energía. Después de hacer el triple getsuga con sus espíritus aprovecho los minutos de distracción de la armada para lograr acceder a los niveles superiores sin ser molestado pero para su mala suerte se dirigía a un callejón sin salida. En frente de él estaba la entrada a E-land, la única forma de seguir avanzando era atravesar dicho parque.

-…- Ichigo no sabía que comentar respecto a lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos.

-Esto…..tiene que ser una broma muy mala….¿En serio tienen un parque dentro de un castillo?...¿qué tan loca está esta gente?- se cuestionó el joven de cabello naranja, en su rostro había una expresión en blanco.

-Parece que la única forma de avanzar es entrar en ese parque….- Dijo Zangetsu con su usual inexpresividad, aunque no se notara él estaba igual de desconcertado que Ichigo.

Ichigo solo se limitó a dar un largo suspiro de irritación mientras se frotaba la frente, para su desagrado Zangetsu tenía toda la razón la única forma de avanzar dentro del castillo sin destruir todo en el proceso era ingresar a E-land. Ichigo se dirigía directo a la entrada del parque pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Sabes que….no entrare allí, destruiré el techo y seguiré hacia arriba….- Dijo Ichigo mientras se preparaba para tomar impulso y saltar hacia arriba.

-Espera Ichigo ,si causas más revuelo atraerás toda la atención que hemos querido desviar, lo mejor es que sigas hacia adelante- Aconsejo Zangetsu tratando de calmar al adolescente.

Ichigo dio otro largo suspiro antes de ingresar al parque de atracciones. El joven avanzó unos cuantos metros pero sé detuvo cuando noto que un carrusel repentinamente se encendió.

-Hmm es divertido..Hahaha…si, muy divertido..hmm- Dijo el general Sugar boy quién estaba montado en el carrusel.

Antes de que el joven shinigami pudiera comentar algo al respecto, a sus espaldas un barco vikingo se dirigía a gran velocidad, pero el peli-naranja actuó rápidamente y se movió del camino.

-A sí que tú eres el "protector de las hadas"….- Comento Hughes mientras observaba a Ichigo desde la proa del barco.

-Gracias a ti tendremos magia eterna…¡genial! - Agrego el mismo joven.

-Obtendremos magia eterna….sin importar lo que hagamos para obtenerlo- Dijo Sugar boy.

El ceño de Ichigo se frunció inmediatamente al oír estas palabras.

-¿Te rendirás o tendremos que matarte?- Pregunto Sugar boy.

-Sugar boy no tenemos por qué darle elección, ya absorbimos suficiente magia para activar el código ETD, ya no nos es de utilidad- Dijo Hughes mientras activaba su comand tact.

El barco comenzó a salirse de sus ejes y se lanzó directamente a Ichigo como sí de un proyectil se tratara. El barco al impactar quedó totalmente destruido y destrozo gran parte de la zona en la que fue arrojado, incluyendo al carrusel, Sugar boy no se movió de hecho se mantuvo en el caballo hasta caer al suelo. Toda la zona quedo cubierta de escombros y había una nube de polvo obstruyendo la visibilidad.

Poco a poco la cortina de polvo se comenzó a dispersar de esta manera dejando a plena vista los efectos del ataque. Ambos generales se sorprendieron al ver que su oponente no se movió de su lugar, Ichigo solo necesito usar la presión de su reiatsu para destruir el frente del barco antes de ser tocado, de esta manera quedando totalmente ileso.

-¿Esta es la magia de tu mundo?- Pregunto Hughes, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Ichigo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Hughes aún sin desenvainar a Zangetsu. Pero sin haberlo esperado recibió un ataque de Sugar boy, Ichigo logró esquivar el ataque antes de ser golpeado directamente pero aun así la espada corto ligeramente su capa la cual al contacto con la hoja perdió su forma y tomo una consistencia gomosa, Ichigo al notar esto se quitó la capa y desenfundó su arma. Ya estaba preparado para atacar pero recibió otro ataque a quemarropa al parecer eran unos carros de montaña rusa, su velocidad era mucho mayor a la que realmente deberían tener, así convirtiéndose en peligrosos proyectiles.

Ichigo corto los carros e inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque pero Hughes y Sugar boy usaron un ataque en conjunto. Hughes usó más carros para atacar a Ichigo frontalmente, mientras que éste destruyo los proyectiles improvisados con un solo swing de su Zanpaku-tō, Sugar boy lo ataco por la espalda con su rossa espada, pero antes de que la hoja conectara a su objetivo Ichigo usó su shunpo para tomar distancia entre sus dos oponentes.

-Eres interesante Orange boy- Comento Sugar boy colocándose en una posición de combate.

-No me llames así…..es molesto- Respondió Ichigo preparándose para contra-atacar.

-Parece que conquistaste al fenómeno, rey….oh disculpa me equivoque…ahora es "Orange boy"- Dijo Shiro entre risas por el nuevo "apodo" de Ichigo.

-Si me vuelves a llamar así entrare allí y te pateare el trasero- Exclamo Ichigo en un tono amenazador.

Las risas de Shiro aumentaron al escuchar la respuesta de su "rey".

Hughes usó su comand tact para acorralar a Ichigo entre los rieles de su hell's coaster, los carros comenzaron a girar desenfrenadamente alrededor de Ichigo limitando su espacio de movilidad, El shinigami sustituto tomo impulso para saltar y escapar pero cuando estuvo a punto de saltar sus pies se empezaron a hundir en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios?- Preguntó retóricamente Ichigo mientras su cuerpo se hundía.

Hughes lanzo otro carro a Ichigo, el peli-naranja al estar luchando contra la trampa movediza no notó el ataque que se dirigía hacia él. El carro impacto a un distraído Ichigo y lo catapulto directo a otra atracción.

(Cinco minutos después…)

El joven Kurosaki se levantó y observo a su alrededor, parecía un salón de clases pero a escala gigante, los estudiantes eran nada más y nada menos que réplicas de monstruos famosos de películas de terror. Ichigo reconoció a muchos de los miembros de la clase al ser personajes de películas que vio junto a sus padres en su niñez.

-Ni siquiera las atracciones de esta gente son normales- Dijo Ichigo mientras detallaba el lugar.

El joven general Hughes entro en la atracción junto con Sugar boy. Ichigo al notar su presencia se giró ligeramente y coloco a Zangetsu en posición de descanso en su hombro.

-Esta es la academia de monstruos. Es la atracción que le da un vistazo a los días de estudio de los monstruos.- Explico Hughes.

-Hmmm que divertido..hmmm- Opinó Sugar Boy referente a lo que había dicho su compañero.

El peli-naranja giro sus ojos en señal de irritación, claramente mostrando su falta de interés en la explicación de Hughes.

-Para tu desgracia, esta es mi atracción favorita y ¡todos los monstruos de la academia son mis soldados! ¿¡No es genial!? - Dijo Hughes antes de comenzar a reír frenéticamente.

Ichigo dio un acelerón en dirección a sus enemigos, el impulso que dio fue tan fuerte que agrieto ligeramente el lugar donde estaban sus pies. Sin mediar palabras Ichigo lanzo un ataque travesando su arma entre el espacio que separaba a los dos generales, estos se alejaron y se tornaron extremadamente tensos por lo que acababa de suceder. Hughes y Sugar boy recibieron reportes acerca de las habilidades del "protector de las hadas", pero nunca imaginaron que sería tan arrasadoramente poderoso.

Rápidamente Hughes atrapo a Ichigo con su Mummy Bandage y sin perder ningún valioso milisegundo atacó con su Franken Knuckle. Sugar Boy estaba esperando que los golpes del Franken Knuckle cesaran para él cortar directamente a Ichigo con su Rossa Espada pero sus planes fueron deshechos por el mismo peli-naranja el cual paró los ataques del titánico monstruo solo con su ante brazo izquierdo. El frankenstein estaba forcejeando con Ichigo para que su puño avanzara pero al joven shinigami solo le bastó usar su ante brazo para detener el ataque, dando claras muestras de su inmensa fuerza bruta. Ichigo tomó su espada que había enterrado en el suelo y dio un giro en dirección al monstruo, de esta manera amputando el brazo que estaba usando para "golpearlo" pero la arremetida no terminó allí, el shinigami sustito volvió a lanzar otro ataque, pero este corto limpiamente por la mitad al Frankenstein. Ambos generales sintieron un escalofrío en la espalda a causa de la pequeña demostración de poder de su enemigo.

-¿Qu-que poder es este?- Se preguntó Hughes ante la facilidad que tuvo Ichigo para contrarrestar uno de sus mejores ataques.

Ichigo observo fríamente a sus oponentes, su expresión estaba neutra pero sus ojos tenían un fuerte deseo asesino muy inusual en él.

-Armada de monstruos, reúnanse y derrótenlo – Grito Hughes mientras agitaba su batuta.

Inmediatamente todos los monstruos rodearon a Hughes y estaban en posición de ataque esperando la orden para arrojarse sobre su presa.

-Derrotaste a Franken, pero…¿Crees poder con todos mis monstruos al mismo tiempo?- Pregunto Hughes mientras sus monstruos comenzaban a avanzar.

Los soldados de Hughes rodearon a Ichigo, todos estaban a punto de atacar pero se detuvieron en el acto al ver como Ichigo libero una cantidad masiva de reiatsu. El shinigami aumento el agarre en su Zanpaku-tō y lanzo nuevamente su característico ataque de media luna, destruyendo todos los monstruos y parte del lugar.

-No…..i-imposible…este tipo n-no es humano…¿qu-que eres?- La voz de Hughes estaba llena de un terror indescriptible.

El shock de Hughes lo distrajo levemente y no se dio cuenta de que su oponente se dirigía hacia él. Sugar boy inmediatamente giro en dirección de su compañero para advertirle pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ichigo dejo fuera de combate al egocéntrico muchacho con un golpe directo en el abdomen. Sugar boy estaba en total shock, no podía creer que a pesar de que ser una de las personas más poderosas de todo edolas, estaba siendo dominado por este sujeto.

-Hmmm, no solo te opones al reino sino que también lastimas a un general, tendré que castigarte en nombre de la magia eterna- Dijo Sugar boy dramáticamente mientras hacia una sonrisa algo espeluznante.

-La tipa de cabello rojo y el sujeto con cabeza de pantera eran más fuertes que ustedes y no me pudieron derrotar…- Dijo Kurosaki en respuesta al comentario de Sugar boy.

-Tal vez….pero ellos no tenían a la rossa espada, mi arma es capaz de ablandar cualquier cosa que toque, solo basta con un pequeño toque pa- Sugar Boy no pudo terminar la explicación ya que Ichigo apareció enfrente de él con el filo de su Zanpaku-tō apuntado peligrosamente en su dirección.

Ambos chocaron sus respectivas armas y forcejearon un poco, pero más allá de esto, Sugar boy estaba impactado de como el arma de Ichigo no sucumbía a los efectos de la rossa espada. Ambos estaban forcejeando duramente, Sugar Boy un poco más que Ichigo, de ambas armas salían chispas por el roce y la presión que estaban recibiendo, pero en lugar de que zangetsu terminara perdiendo su forma sólida fue la rossa espada la que termino agrietándose hasta finalmente quebrarse para sorpresa de su dueño.

-Mi arma…..¿Cómo te atreves?- La expresión y el tono de voz de Sugar boy había cambiado su rostro demostraba una gran ira y su voz también demostraba furia pura.

Él intento darle un golpe a Ichigo pero antes de que lo lograra el peli-naranja ya había conectado su rodilla en el esternón del rubio. Después de cerciorarse de que ambos estaban noqueados, Ichigo salió del parque en dirección a su objetivo.

Mientras salía del lugar pudo escuchar la señal de que el parque ya estaba por cerrar.

-Ciudadanos de Edolas, muchas gracias por venir. Desde el hell's coaster hasta la academia de monstruos, nuestro rey ha construido una variedad de atracciones usando su poder mágico ilimitado, para su completa diversión.

-Diversión….claro..- Fueron las palabras de Ichigo antes de salir definitivamente del lugar.

/En uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo real/

-Debo decir que fue una muy buena estrategia la que demostraste allí, no solo usaste tu cabeza, también supiste usar astutamente tu reiatsu. Usaste tu propio reiatsu para cubrir tu Zanpaku-tō, inhabilitaste la ventaja de esa arma ya que aunque pueda ablandar los objetos sólidos, no lo puede lograr con el aire, allí radico tu ventaja, la fricción de tu reiatsu contra el aire no puede ser ablandada, y ya cuando ambas hojas estaban lo suficientemente cerca, canalizaste reiryoku en el filo y la terminaste cortando. El tiempo que has pasado en edolas te ha servido para aprender a administrar mejor tú poder espiritual- Dijo Zangetsu dando una explicación de la táctica de Ichigo para vencer a Sugar boy.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo solo quise que no terminaras siendo una espada de goma- Dijo Ichigo sincerándose sobre su táctica.

-Increíble, hace algo como eso y ni siquiera sabe cómo lo hizo….. es un idiota…- Comento Shiro adoptando el tic que hace Ichigo cuando esta irritado.

-Ahora ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Zangetsu.

-A patear un trasero de la realeza - Respondió Ichigo poniéndose en marcha.


	5. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Bleach, Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores: Tite Kubo-sensei-san-chan-sama-kun-san y Hiro Mashima.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen, siguen y reseñan este invento mio, el fic continua y continuara gracias a tu apoyo.

Grazie Mille!

* * *

"Da igual cuan fuerte me haga, no puedo protegerles. Cuando pienso en ello, mi corazón es como una espada"

[Ichigo]

/Cámara del Ryūsahō/

Han pasado cuarenta minutos desde que Ichigo comenzó su ataque al palacio real. A pesar de que el palacio se encontraba bajo ataque, el Rey Fausto ordeno la movilización de todas las fuerzas dentro de la ciudad real para proceder a la activación del código E.T.D, unas cuantas facciones se quedaron en el castillo para resguardar al Rey, mientras que la mayoría de la armada real subió a Extalia para comenzar la transformación en lacrima de sus habitantes. Fausto y sus consejeros se atrincheraron en la cámara del Ryūsahō, a sus lados había un batallón entero de guardias, el palacio real se encontraba en estado de crisis pero aun así la sed de venganza de Fausto lo hizo activar la operación exterminio de ángeles.

-Pongan en marcha el Ryūsahō, debemos atacar Extalia lo antes posible- Dijo Fausto dirigiéndose a uno de sus consejeros.

-Pero…su alteza… ¿está seguro que debemos atacar? Allí se encuentra la mayoría de nuestro ejército, si atacamos ahora no sobrevivirán- Pregunto Coco dudando de la decisión de su rey.

Fausto al escuchar la réplica de su sirvienta entro en cólera y casi la ataca.

-¿ESTAS DUDANDO DE LA AUTORIDAD DE TU REY?- Grito Fausto mientras tomaba bruscamente del brazo a Coco.

-¿Qué importa si mueren? Son daño colateral en un bien mayor- Agrego el anciano.

La jovencita al ver la reacción de su rey se sintió aterrada y casi comienza a llorar. El anciano al notar esto se calmó un poco y soltó a la muchacha para concentrarse en su plan.

-¿Cómo funciona este nuevo Ryūsahō? Byro se fue antes de explicarme como lo modificaron- Preguntó Fausto dirigiéndose a sus consejeros.

-Según el informe que dejo el jefe de personal Byro, el nuevo Ryūsahō es una versión modificada y mejorada del anterior, esta nueva versión tiene la capacidad de almacenar en su punta una cantidad súper densa de esta nueva energía mágica, así ya no hace falta estrellar una lacrima gigante contra extalia simplemente disparamos el cañón y cuando toque la isla esta automáticamente se transformara en lacrima y se sobrecargara hasta el punto en el que explote y libere toda esa magia concentrada- Dijo un consejero resumiendo lo que había leído en el informe.

-Ya veo…¿Por qué no lo construyeron así desde un principio?- Pregunto nuevamente Fausto.

-Porque tendríamos que reunir a cientos de Dragon Slayers y drenarles completamente su magia para alcanzar el mínimo del poder requerido pero aun así no parece que sea posible, la modificación en el Ryūsahō solo fue gracias a que ésta nueva energía mágica tiene propiedades muy distintas a cualquier magia que hayamos visto antes- Respondió el Consejero.

Fausto se mantuvo pensativo unos cuantos segundos hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Activen el Ryūsahō y apúntenlo a Extalia, acabemos de una vez por todas con aquellos que nos tienen esclavizados, sí caemos, nos llevaremos a la raza exceed con nosotros - Exclamo Fausto mientras extendía sus brazos, su rostro tenía una expresión casi lunática.

Los soldados comenzaron a gritar en apoyo a su rey. El consejero que había hablado anteriormente tomo la llave y la inserto en la hendidura de la máquina. Repentinamente la gigantesca maquina comenzó a brillar de un color azul intenso dando señales del fin del país de los Exceeds y el inicio de una nueva era de magia infinita.

/En uno de los pasillos del castillo/

Ichigo estaba corriendo a través de los pasillos del castillo tratando de encontrar el trono pero su búsqueda fue en vano, así que decidió "interrogar" a otro soldado quién le dijo en donde se encontraba el rey.

(Unos minutos después…)

/En algún pasillo en lo profundo del palacio real/

-Oye rey…-

-¿Qué quieres Shiro?-

-Tengo una buena idea-

-No me interesa, por lo general tus buenas ideas siempre tienen que ver con masacrar gente-

-Oh vamos rey estúpido, es una buena idea-

Ichigo dio un pequeño suspiro de irritación antes de preguntar.

-¿Qué es?-

-Deberías decir algo genial cuando entres, ya sabes para intimidar al idiota que reina este castillo-

Ichigo repentinamente abrió ampliamente sus ojos y se detuvo…luego hizo una sonrisa bastante maléfica a la cual Shiro también se le unió.

(Diez minutos después….)

/En la cámara del Ryūsahō/

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto?- Pregunto un impaciente Fausto mientras observaba la máquina.

-E-espere rey…parece que hay un pequeño problema- Dijo uno de los consejeros tratando de calmar a su rey.

-¿A qué te refieres con un pequeño problema?- Volvió a preguntar Fausto aún más tenso que antes.

-Al parecer la maquina está teniendo problemas para procesar la energía además de que desde hace unos minutos esta "magia" ha estado fluctuando mucho- Respondió el mismo consejero.

-Entonces apúrate y arréglalo ¿no ves que nos están pisando los talones?- Dijo Fausto cada vez más alterado por lo que podría pasar si llega el "invasor".

Fausto sintió como si jalaran levemente su manto y bajo su mirada para notar que era Coco.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto el anciano.

-Su majestad ¿no sabe que como se encuentra Lily?- Pregunto la joven asistente.

-No tengo tiempo para estar atento a eso, estamos haciendo algo más importante- Respondió Fausto mientras subía su mirada nuevamente al panel de control del Ryūsahō.

Coco no podía creer la respuesta de su Rey, ella estaba sumamente preocupada por sus compañeros pero al rey parecía no importarle el estado de sus súbditos en lo más mínimo.

Ella intento decir algo más pero se cohibió al escuchar un estruendo que venía en dirección de la puerta.

La gruesa puerta estalló como si de un trozo de cartón se tratara, los trozos de la puerta chocaron y se clavaron en el panel de control del Ryūsahō. Todos en la habitación dirigieron sus miradas a la entrada y pudieron ver a un joven de cabello naranja con unas vestiduras negras bastantes extrañas.

-¡Su majestad, vine a patear su real trasero!- Grito el joven.

Todos en la habitación e incluso los dos espíritus de Ichigo pusieron una expresión en blanco al escuchar las palabras del susodicho.

-No puedo creer que en verdad lo dijo….- Comento Shiro aun con su expresión en blanco.

-TÚ fuiste el que me convenció de que dijera eso-

-Creo que es mala hora para que empieces a hacer caso a lo que digo- Respondió Shiro con una de sus inmensas sonrisas maniáticas.

-Cállate bastardo-

-Ohh ¿ahora me echaras la culpa de tu auto-humillación?-

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que debía decir algo amenazante al entrar-

-¿a eso le llamas amenazante?...parece una cita cliché sacada de una película de los ochenta-

Todos los soldados se extrañaron por como el muchacho estaba discutiendo solo.

-Ichigo, cálmate…mira, allí está el rey de edolas- Dijo Zangetsu interrumpiendo la discusión.

Ichigo al escuchar esto detuvo su discusión y dirigió su mirada al anciano que estaba en medio de los consejeros. En frente de él estaba el causante de su venida a este mundo, culpable de la destrucción de muchos gremios y el que dio la orden de erradicación de fairy tail.

-¿Eres el protector de las hadas?...eres más joven de lo que esperaba, la verdad es que desde que te trajimos como nuestra fuente de energía no he podido verte cara a cara- Dijo Fausto observando cuidadosamente a Ichigo.

-¿Para eso me sacaron de mi mundo? ¿Para ser su fuente de energía? Aunque…no vine aquí por eso, vine a patear tu arrogante trasero-

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte hacia mí así?, basura- grito Fausto, sus ojos se abrieron cada vez más demostrando su sobresalto.

Ichigo estiró su cuello en señal de preparación para la batalla. Fausto comenzó a apretar sus dientes y agarrar con más fuerza su cetro no intentando enmascarar su profunda ira.

-ATAQUENLO- Grito el airado rey.

Todos los soldados se dirigieron al peli-naranja, éste no se quedó atrás él también tomo impulso y arremetió contra los soldados dejándolos fuera de combate a base de puro hakuda. Al ser tantos soldados a su alrededor, Ichigo se soltó un poco más y demostró porque era tan temido entre la mayoría de las divisiones del ejercito real. Entre golpes, codazos y patadas Ichigo noqueo a la mayoría de soldados, los restantes fingieron que estaban desmayados, solo para no recibir una paliza como la de sus compañeros.

El joven shinigami sustituto se encontraba algo agitado, su respiración estaba acelerada y su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza, él recordó que debía tratar de gastar la menor cantidad de energía posible pero aun así se dejó llevar por la pelea, lentamente levanto su cabeza y dirigió su mirada a su objetivo, el anciano al hacer contacto visual con el muchacho retrocedió un poco. Ichigo ya iba a arremeter contra el rey también pero sin habérselo esperado una de las sirvientas salto sobre él.

-¿Qué demonios? Oye suéltame, diablos QUITATE, no quiero hacerte daño suéltame- Decía Ichigo mientras forcejeaba con la muchacha.

-No te dejare que lastimes a su majestad- Dijo la chica mientras seguía montada en el hombro de Ichigo.

Fausto al notar el momento de distracción de Ichigo, levanto su cetro y disparo una serie de rayos mágicos, Ichigo al ver esto trato de escudar a la joven pero ésta no dejo de forcejear y termino siendo herida por el ataque de su rey. La chica grito fuertemente de dolor al sentir como su piel era quemada, su rey ni siquiera se inmuto por haber fallado el disparo.

-Lo siento Coco…pero no puedo permitirme morir aquí…- Dijo Fausto antes de huir junto a sus consejeros por una trampilla de escape.

-Maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves a usar a tus sirvientes de esa manera? ¿Qué clase de rey eres? – Grito Ichigo extremadamente furioso por el ataque a traición que lanzo Fausto.

Ichigo estuvo a punto de usar su shunpo y alcanzar al anciano pero no lo hizo al notar lo lastimada que se encontraba Coco. La joven estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras soltaba pequeños sollozos, él dio un suspiro mientras se resignaba momentáneamente a la persecución de Fausto. El shinigami tomó a Coco en sus brazos y salió del lugar en busca de una enfermería.

(veinte minutos después…)

/Almacén de suministros médicos/

Ichigo no pudo encontrar una enfermería así que trató de conseguir lo más parecido y lo único que encontró fue un almacén lleno de medicinas.

-Rayos…¿aquí no hay una enfermería decente? Hay parques de diversión dentro de un castillo pero no puede haber una enfermería…- Comento Ichigo sarcásticamente mientras revisaba entre las cajas.

Él dejo a Coco en una camilla que consiguió desarmada en un estante, la muchacha solo estaba allí recostada en silencio, no sabía que hacer o decir, su rey la lastimó sin remordimiento alguno y su enemigo estaba tratando de curarla, esto tenía muy enredada a la normalmente jovial chica. Finalmente Ichigo consiguió lo que necesitaba y se acercó a Coco para hacerle primeros auxilios. Él destapo la parte trasera de la camisa de la muchacha, Ichigo no lo quería admitir pero estaba bastante avergonzado al respecto, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado pero continuó, al destaparle la camisa pudo notar la gravedad de sus quemaduras, también sus pies estaban bastante quemados por la posición que tenía cuando recibió el impacto del rayo. Ichigo se sintió bastante molesto e impotente por como Fausto usó a su subordinada como si de un objeto desechable se tratara, cosa que era muy común desde que empezó su mandato.

El joven shinigami hizo lo que pudo con las heridas de Coco, las desinfecto les coloco gasas y luego las vendo con vendas frías. Ichigo estaba muy concentrado vendando las heridas de la chica, pero su concentración se rompió al escuchar que ella le estaba hablando.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Coco mientras recibía los primeros auxilios.

-Porque, ¿Qué?- Respondió Ichigo con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? Soy tu enemiga, no tienes por qué hacer esto- Corrigió Coco su pregunta anterior.

-Mi enemigo es el sujeto con báculo y ojos saltones, no tú- Respondió Ichigo mientras terminaba de vendarle los pies a Coco.

Ante la mención del rey, la mirada de Coco se llenó de tristeza.

-¿Tenias amigos en tu mundo?-

Ichigo ante la repentina pregunta se detuvo y observo el techo soltando un largo suspiro lleno de demasiados sentimientos para ser contados.

-Si…..tenía buenos amigos, familia…personas muy importantes para mí...de hecho me dirigía a una batalla muy importante, tenía que rescatar a unos compañeros en peligro…- Respondió Ichigo tratando de no ser invadido por el dolor y la tristeza de recordar a sus seres amados.

Coco al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos ampliamente dándose cuenta de que nunca les importó saber quién era su "fuente de energía" o si tenía familia. La muchacha se sintió muy culpable al respecto ya que si alguna vez llegara a perder a sus amigos se sentiría muy mal y por culpa del reino éste joven había experimentado ese sentimiento.

-Perdón…-

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes culpa de lo que pasó?-

-No, pero…- Trato de decir Coco pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo.

- Si no tienes culpa entonces no tienes porqué pedir perdón-

Coco se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta que le dio Ichigo.

-Creo…que no es tan malo como decían los reportes…- Se dijo Coco a sí misma.

-Rey, ¿estás seguro que valió la pena perderle el rastro a ese anciano por curar a esta mocosa?- Pregunto Shiro materializándose en la habitación.

Coco giro su cabeza en dirección de Shiro muy sorprendida y algo atemorizada por como él apareció de la nada, y se sorprendió aún más cuando Shiro se dirigió a Ichigo bajo el término autoritario de "rey".

-No la podía dejar allí en ese estado, además tengo un plan para rastrear a ése sujeto- Respondió Ichigo ya habiendo terminado de tratar a Coco.

-Si tú lo dices…- Fue lo que dijo Shiro antes de desvanecerse y volver al mundo interno.

Coco aún seguía impactada de saber que Ichigo era un "rey".

-En su mundo era un rey…..¿será que esa importante batalla a la que se dirigía era contra otro reino? – Se preguntó Coco mientras observaba fijamente a Ichigo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Se calmó el dolor?- Pregunto Ichigo mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección de Coco.

-¿Por qué rayos me mira tan fijamente? Quién es ¿Nell?- Se preguntó Ichigo bastante Incomodo por la mirada tan fija de la joven.

-Bueno, si te sientes mejor ya me voy a ir- Dijo Ichigo rompiendo la concentración de Coco.

-Recuerda no ponerte de espaldas ni levantarte de la camilla o tus heridas comenzaran a dolerte de nuevo- Aconsejo Ichigo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Oye espera…¿puedes hacerme un favor?- Pregunto Coco retrasando la partida de Ichigo.

-Dime- Respondió deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Por favor….salva al rey, él no es malo, solo quiere lo mejor para el reino de edolas, desde que los Exceed han sido más severos con los derechos de los humanos él ha estado buscando una forma de salvarnos…..por eso su obsesión con la magia eterna, además….nuestro mundo está muriendo, la magia se está agotando, vivimos en una constante lucha por conseguir más magia, pero la reina siempre termina decomisando la mayor parte como tributo a extalia- Dijo Coco casi rogando respecto a "salvar" al rey.

Ichigo no respondió, en los seis meses que llevaba en este mundo escucho mucho sobre eso, sobre que la magia se estaba agotando y que los exceed's eran cada vez más exigentes con las fuentes mágicas. Coco esperó por varios segundos la respuesta de Ichigo, pero ésta no llego, él solo se marchó en silencio de la habitación.

-Por favor….no le hagas daño al rey….- Rogo Coco mentalmente al ver salir a Ichigo sin responder.

/En uno de los muchos corredores del palacio/

Ichigo busco un lugar solitario y silencioso. Él joven shinigami cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, inhalo y exhalo unas cuantas veces antes de que el ambiente empezara a oscurecerse y a su alrededor flotaran largas tiras blancas en señal del poder espiritual dentro de las almas de todos los seres vivos en el castillo, Ichigo tomó una de las cintas y sonrió ligeramente antes de decir.

-Te encontré-

(Un par de minutos después…)

Ichigo avanzo a través del castillo pero esta vez hacia abajo, hasta que finalmente llego a un pasillo que daba a la entrada de un salón que ya desde afuera se podía notar que era muy grande, las puertas eran bastante altas de unos ocho o nueve metros de altura y por lo menos cinco de ancho, pero lo que llamaba la atención de Ichigo no era lo largo del pasillo o el tamaño de las puertas, lo que realmente despertó su interés o mejor dicho su sorpresa fue la sensación que tenía al estar cerca de ese salón.

-E-Eso es…- Ichigo tenía una expresión de shock en su rostro.

-Si….reiatsu- Dijo Zangetsu finalizando la oración de Ichigo.

-No es cualquiera, es el tuyo…- Comento Shiro también sintiendo la opresiva y característica presión espiritual de Ichigo.

Ichigo siguió caminando pero de un momento a otro fue empujado hacia atrás por las ráfagas de presión espiritual que desbordaban de las aberturas de las puertas, esto hizo que el joven de cabello naranja frunciera su ceño y se determinara con más fuerzas a entrar.

/Dentro de la cámara prohibida/

Ichigo entro y cada vez era más notable su propia presión espiritual, pero esta vez no venía de sí mismo. Apenas entro al salón su reiryoku dejo de ser drenado y sintió como se regeneraba lentamente, también notó que el salón a pesar de ser inmenso, estaba casi vacío, lo único que había era una especie de huevo gigante metálico con cadenas atadas a la cima, tal parecía que el reiatsu perdido de Ichigo estaba brotando de dicho huevo.

-Gracias por esta magia tan maravillosa que nos has dado, no necesito el Ryūsahō para acabar con extalia…- Dijo una voz que provenía del huevo.

-Tú…- Dijo ichigo desenfundado su arma y poniéndose en posición de combate.

El huevo empezó a cambiar su forma hasta finalmente tomar la apariencia de un dragón metálico, ahora la presión espiritual siendo mucho más notoria.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? Parece un kaiju de las series que veía cuando era niño…- Comento Ichigo bastante extrañado por la apariencia de la nueva arma de Fausto.

-Este es el poderoso Dorma Anim, el gran caballero dragón, sus capacidades de combate son tan grandes que fue prohibido bajo el 23° artículo de la constitución imperial de edolas, es la bestia que oscurece los cielos llevando todo a la extinción. Una vez activado el Dorma Anim debo ganar por el bien de edolas o sino drenara todo el poder mágico del planeta hasta destruirlo- Explico Fausto antes de comenzar a reír lunáticamente.

-Matas porque en el mundo se está agotando la magia, pero tú la robas como si fuera tu derecho…- Ichigo comenzó a expeler grandes cantidades de reiatsu el cual estaba chocando contra el que expulsaba el Dorma Anim comenzando así a agrietar el gigantesco salón.

-Es mi derecho como rey de edolas. ¡Nada es imposible ante el poder del rey, el poder del rey es absoluto!- Grito Fausto antes de hacer rugir al Dorma anim y consecuentemente destruir el salón y parte del castillo.

Ichigo se tapó el rostro usando su brazo izquierdo por el ventarrón tan fuerte que causo el rugido del Dorma.

-Ichigo…ten mucho cuidado, no solo está usando la magia del ambiente, también está usando tu reiryoku como fuente de energía- Advirtió Zangetsu algo preocupado por la integridad de Ichigo.

-Lo sé….- Respondió el shinigami.

El Dorma Anim abrió su boca y salió un cañón en el cual concentro poder mágico y reiryoku para luego disparar un poderosísimo rayo. El disparo fue tan poderoso que destruyo parte del castillo y casi lo derrumba por completo, Ichigo lo esquivo con un oportuno shunpo, luego creo una plataforma de reishi y se mantuvo parado en el aire a las afueras del castillo. En donde debería ir un grupo de torres y parte de la estructura del palacio ahora solo quedaba un enorme agujero.

Ichigo estaba muy tenso por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Ese ataque de hace un momento era…- Trato de decir Ichigo pero la impresión no le permitió completar la frase.

-Sí…era igual a un cero en miniatura…ten cuidado, en tu estado actual un golpe de esa cosa sería mortal- Dijo Shiro extrañamente con mucha seriedad en su voz.

-Debo llevarlo lejos de aquí o los que estén dentro del castillo se verán involucrados- Dijo el peli-naranja antes de usar su shunpo para alejarse.

-No podrás escapar- Grito Fausto preparándose para perseguir a Ichigo.

El dorma anim activo unas turbinas a sus costados y sus pies brillaron de un color rojizo, inmediatamente despego a una velocidad que incluso podría equipararse con la de Ichigo. El shinigami se alejó todo lo que pudo pero el dorma anim logro alcanzarlo y lo golpeo con su brazo, Ichigo no logro esquivar el ataque y cayó directo a una de las tantas islas flotantes que circundaban en la zona, sin perder tiempo el dorma anim también descendió en la isla.

/Isla flotante/

Ichigo se levantó y volvió a colocarse en posición de combate, el dorma anim disparo sus misiles ryuukidan, Ichigo reacciono rápidamente usando su shunpo para esquivar los ataques entrantes y apenas tuvo una oportunidad, acorto distancia para usar su técnica de largo alcance.

-GETSUGA TENSHO-

Hubo una inmensa explosión, el ataque de Ichigo destruyo gran parte de la Isla, repentinamente se escuchó un rugido bastante estruendoso, el rugido disipo la cortina de humo que había en la zona del impacto, al disiparse el polvo Ichigo pudo ver que el dorma recibió el ataque de lleno pero no parecía afectado por él en lo más mínimo.

-¿C-Como?….no es posible, recibió el getsuga y no sufrió daños-

-Eran solo exageraciones de los soldados, no eres nada poderoso, solo eres un mocoso que cree que se puede imponer al rey- Dijo Fausto antes de hacer que su dorma diera un acelerón en dirección a su oponente.

El dorma lanzo un puñetazo directo al shinigami, Ichigo bloqueo el golpe con su Zanpaku-tō, ambos forcejearon un poco hasta que finalmente Ichigo logró zafarse para tomar impulso y conectar la planta de su pie en la cabeza del dragón, el dorma anim retrocedió un par de metros por la fuerza de la patada. Ichigo tomó una posición defensiva y se preparó para atacar nuevamente.

El joven Shinigami saltó en dirección a su oponente, Fausto espero a que Ichigo se acercara lo suficiente y disparo sus misiles ryuukidan, él estaba demasiado cerca para poder esquivarlos, los misiles repentinamente detuvieron sus propulsores en pleno aire, sin embargo los proyectiles siguieron su curso y explotaron en frente de Ichigo. La zona donde se encontraba el shinigami se cubrió de un denso fuego, dichas llamas no parecían de procedencia mágica, de entre las llamas saltó Ichigo, el lado derecho de su shikahusho y la parte inferior de su hakama estaban quemadas, su manga derecha había sido consumida por el fuego, él resto de su vestimenta estaba también en muy mal estado, su brazo derecho y parte de su cuerpo se encontraba un poco chamuscado. Fausto al ver esto comenzó a reír de manera psicótica y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de victoria.

-Creo que ya es hora de que empiece a luchar enserio…- Dijo Ichigo mientras agarraba con más fuerza la empuñadura de su Zanpaku-tō.

-¿Luchar enserio? Mira lo quemado que esta tú cuerpo, no duraras más de dos minutos- Dijo Fausto confiadamente.

Ichigo no se molestó en responder, solo frunció su ceño y agitó levemente su arma. Fausto al ver esto también frunció su ceño y apretó sus dientes en señal de suma molestia.

Sin aviso alguno el dorma disparo sus misiles ryuukidan y observo como todos dieron en su objetivo. Cuando la explosión se disipo no vio al muchacho. El anciano comenzó a buscarlo por los alrededores pero no pudo encontrarlo.

-Oye anciano…¿me buscabas?- Dijo Ichigo estando de píe en una plataforma de reishi.

Fausto dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver a Ichigo aparentemente parado sobre el aire.

-¿También puedes flotar en el aire? No deja de sorprenderme lo extraña que es la magia de tu mundo, cuando acabe contigo le diré a Byro que te haga una disección exhaustiva…me interesa saber que otros secretos esconde tu cuer-

Ichigo inmediatamente arremetió contra Fausto no dejando que culminara su comentario, El shinigami lanzo repetidos ataques al dragón, Fausto notó como la velocidad y fuerza de Ichigo se incrementaron, con cada corte la armadura del dorma se agrietaba cada vez más, poco a poco el dragón perdía terreno ante la brutal refriega de Ichigo. Fausto se vio forzado a retroceder y ganar terreno, así que lanzo otra ráfaga de misiles ryuukidan, el shinigami sustituto al ver esto también se alejó un poco y finalmente usó un pequeño getsuga para disipar los misiles, ambos combatientes se mantuvieron alejados y se observaron cuidadosamente durante un par de segundos.

-Los ataques a base de reiryoku no son efectivos, pero los ataques físicos sí….- Comento Zangetsu habiendo analizado el efecto de los diferentes ataques de Ichigo en la armadura del dorma.

-Sí, ya lo noté- Respondió el joven.

-Estás muy confiado solo porque me hiciste retroceder un poco, ahora yo seré yo quien tendrá que luchar enserio- Dijo Fausto activando la transformación de su dorma.

El dorma anim empezó a cambiar de forma, de él brotaban grandes cantidades de magia y reiatsu. El dorma adopto una forma un poco más humanoide, sus brazos se convirtieron en algo parecido a unas espadas y su color cambió a una tonalidad negra, la cola desapareció y el cuerpo del dorma se volvió más esbelto. Ichigo pudo sentir como el dragón expelía mayor cantidad de reiatsu, suficiente como para hacer un inmenso cráter a su alrededor.

-¿Crees poder defenderte de mí dorma anim en su forma black sky? Prepárate mocoso allí voy- Grito Fausto avisando de su inminente ataque.

Ichigo se lanzó contra el dorma y ambos chocaron sus armas. Él intento hacer uso de toda su fuerza física pero el dragón mecánico tenía una fuerza mayor que antes, lo suficiente como para ganar terreno y poco a poco dominarlo, no solo era eso, también su velocidad se vio incrementada, ya el shinigami se estaba quedando sin ventajas para derrotar al caballero dragón. A medida que intercambiaban ataques, Ichigo pudo notar que sus ataques ya no dañaban al dorma, en cambio él era el que estaba recibiendo cortes a través de todo su cuerpo, inesperadamente Ichigo estaba quedando contra las cuerdas.

-Rayos…sí tan solo pudiera usar mi… - Pensó Ichigo mientras intercambiaba ataques con el dorma anim.

Ichigo estaba bastante agotado, su cuerpo estaba lleno de todo tipo de heridas, su reiatsu descendió mucho a causa de la fuerte batalla, su respiración era bastante agitada y sus heridas ya comenzaban a dolerle.

La lucha siguió durante varios minutos más hasta que finalmente Ichigo fue atravesado por la espada del dorma anim.

-Ngh- Ichigo soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor mientras que unas cuantas gotas de sangre escaparon de su boca.

La plataforma de reishi que estaba usando para ponerse a la misma altura que el caballero dragón comenzó a desaparecer dejando al joven shinigami caer al suelo, esto no le basto a Fausto ya que lanzó otra estocada a su oponente quién estaba en el suelo sin posibilidades de escapar.

La hoja del black sky golpeo de lleno a su objetivo, Ichigo al sentir el frío metal tocar su piel abrió ampliamente sus ojos con una expresión de terror, Fausto sonrió de placer. La fuerza de la estocada fue tan grande que se formó un cráter alrededor de Ichigo, Fausto notó como la sangre fluía fuera del cuerpo de su oponente. El joven sintió como sus parpados se hacían pesados y como su cuerpo perdía la fuerzas. Fausto pasó por alto como la punta de la espada de su Dorma Anim se fracturo un poco.

Ichigo intento levantarse, pero Fausto al notar esto lo pisó con el gigantesco pie de su black sky, la presión del pisotón causo que Ichigo escupiera un poco de sangre, sin embargo no desistió en intentar levantarse, Fausto quitó el pie de su dorma anim y seguidamente pateo a Ichigo enviándolo a volar varios metros hasta que finalmente aterrizo en una isla a unos cuantos metros de su posición actual, esta vez no observo señales de resistencia proviniendo del muchacho.

-Ya es hora…- Dijo Fausto antes de despegar con su Dorma Anim.

(Unos cuantos minutos después….)

/Posición actual de Ichigo/

Una misteriosa figura observo todo a la lejanía y al ver que Fausto se marchó, comenzó a caminar en dirección a Ichigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola queridos lectores, ¿como se encuentran?, ¿todo bien? un tiempo sin verlos.

Disclaimer: Bleach, Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a...bueno esta parte ya se la saben.

Nota del autor: Antes de cualquier cosa, antes de empezar a leer el capítulo, te voy a pedir que abras una pestaña en tu navegador y entres al portal de Youtube, busca cualquiera de estas cuatro canciones: Libera me from hell, Number one theme de Ichigo, Falling inside the black de Skillet o animal i have become de tree days grace, cualquiera servirá solo es para dar ambiente, escoge la que mas te guste y déjala pausada hasta que veas el * esa sera la señal para que lo reproduzcas como música de ambiente y sigas leyendo. No es obligatorio es solo un consejo de mi parte ya que esas cuatro canciones las usé como inspiración cuando escribí esa parte.

Ahora sin nada mas que decir, a ¡leer se ha dicho!

* * *

"Rukia, déjame ser un shinigami un poco más…quiero volverme más fuerte, quiero ser más fuerte y proteger a los demás de los hollow's, aquellos que son atacados por ellos, quiero volverme más fuerte y acabar con él…de otro modo no seré capaz de darle la cara a mi madre."

[ Ichigo ]

/Extalia/

El ejército real de extalia intentaba repeler el ataque de la armada real humana, pero no solo eran superados en números sino también en tecnología, intentaron evacuar los civiles de la ciudad pero los que trataban de huir terminaban convertidos en lacrima. La "ciudad de los ángeles" estaba totalmente devastada, por donde se viera había total destrucción, el comandante de la guardia real de extalia Nichiya y el ministro de estado Nady junto con los ancianos escoltaron personalmente a la reina fuera de la ciudad, los gemidos de miedo y los gritos de auxilio de los exceed se podían escuchar a lo largo y ancho de toda la ciudad.

Los soldados de edolas poco a poco ganaban más terreno sin nada que los detuviera, en pocos minutos llego el "refuerzo", este era nada más ni nada menos que el propio rey humano Fausto quién piloteaba el temible ryuukishi, el arma más poderosa de edolas pero a la vez, el objeto que puede destruir el planeta entero en solo cuestión de horas.

Tal vez haya sido por el exceso de magia y reiryoku que estaba concentrada en el dorma anim o por su intenso odio hacia los exceed, pero lo cierto era que Fausto estaba al borde de la demencia total, más que ir a apoyar en la transformación en lacrima de los habitantes, Fausto fue a destruir la ciudad entera, con todos los que allí estaban, su arranque de locura no distinguía entre humanos o exceed, todo lo que se le atravesaba terminaba hecho cenizas por su mano, fueran civiles exceed o sus propios soldados, todo, absolutamente todo terminaba destruido por el demente rey.

Varios soldados se encontraban discutiendo la situación actual desde su punto de vista, mientras trataban de huir de los errantes ataques de su rey.

-Allí está el rey-

-¿pero…porque nos ataca?-

-Corran o también serán arrasados por el dorma anim-

-El rey nos está traicionando-

-S-si eso debe ser, quiere la magia eterna para él solo-

-Cállate estúpido, el rey es incapaz de dañar a su propio ejército, alguna buena razón debe tener-

-¿Buena razón? Solo mira…nos está matando nuestro propio rey-

-¿Acaso no recuerdas las purgas masivas de gremios? La mayoría acepto rendirse y aun así nos ordenó el rey directamente a no tener piedad alguna, en mis treinta años en la armada real, nunca vi un baño de sangre tan masivo como ese-

-El rey tenía una razón, esos malditos gremios agotaban nuestra preciosa magia, tenía que hacer algo al respecto-

-En los tiempos de mi padre, no estaba establecida la armada real como ahora, pero los gremios de magos fungían como una forma de proteger al país y sus habitantes, mi abuelo fue maestro del gremio zilver rats, y me siento orgulloso de que así haya sido, no creo que los gremios hayan sido tan malos como el rey los mostraba, tampoco creo que la falta de magia en el mundo sea culpa de ellos-

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¿Qué el rey es- Intento alegar un soldado pero fue interrumpido por el general de su brigada.

-¡Suficiente! Cállense todos ustedes, en lugar de estar parloteando deberían buscar un refugio, si esos misiles nos alcanzan, no quedara ni siquiera polvo de nosotros-

Los soldados continuaron huyendo atreves de la ciudad, mientras intentaban resistir los desenfrenados ataques de su rey.

(En ese mismo momento….)

/Lugar desconocido…/

Ichigo se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, él sentía como si estuviera levitando en un vacío, no podía moverse, no podía ver ni escuchar nada, pero aun así, estaba totalmente consciente.

-Levántate…..levántate…ellos….me necesitan…-

-Tengo que…..levantarme….si no lo hago nada cambiara…-

-Debo…levantarme, debo seguir luchando….yo los….-

/Mundo exterior…/

La figura que estaba presenciando la pelea de Ichigo y Fausto estaba acercándose cuidadosamente al shinigami, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca desenvaino una espada y la enterró al lado de Ichigo, luego se quitó el casco dejando entre ver su rojizo cabello, abrió los restos del shikahusho del joven y comenzó a examinar sus heridas…

/Algún lugar del mundo interno de Ichigo/

Shiro y Zangetsu se encontraban teniendo una acalorada discusión de la cual Ichigo no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se estaba llevando lugar.

-¿Porque le activaste el blut? Dijiste que no intervendríamos en esta pelea- Dijo Shiro dirigiéndose a Zangetsu.

-¿Por qué estabas a punto de forzarlo a Hollowficarse?- Respondió Zangetsu con otra pregunta.

-Porque si él muere, yo también lo haré- Respondió Shiro esquivando la mirada de Zangetsu.

-No soy Ichigo, a mí no me puedes engañar con tu actitud, sé que te preocupas por él al igual que yo….pero esta será la última vez que intervengamos en esta pelea, él debe ganarla con su propio poder- Dijo Zangetsu mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-¡HA!, Vamos Viejo, ¿realmente crees que yo me preocuparía por alguien como él?- Respondió Shiro antes de esconderse en las profundidades de dicho mundo.

-En lugar de sermonearme deberías contarle la verdad sobre su pasado….y sobre ti mismo….- Dijo el espíritu de color blanco ya estando oculto.

-Y tú deberías de dejar de lanzar indirectas sobre mi procedencia o….no dejare que vuelvas a salir de donde te escondiste…- Respondió Zangetsu con sus ojos cerrados.

-Sabes que empiezo a ganar terreno cada vez más, cada lucha que tiene, cada sentimiento fuerte, hace que dependa más de mi poder….pronto no serás más que un vestigio del rey sellado que fuiste….dile la verdad antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"Zangetsu"-

/ubicación actual del gremio oscuro fairy tail/

Los miembros del gremio aún se encontraban recuperándose de sus heridas, Roubaul junto con Wendy, estaban haciendo labores de doctor y enfermera respectivamente, Gajeel decidió salir a recolectar información sobre la situación actual de la capital y el ataque que estaba recibiendo el palacio real, para su sorpresa, recibió información de que no solo la capital de edolas estaba bajo ataque, la capital exceed estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de la operación exterminio de ángeles, su fuente de información dentro del ejército real le comento que el rey Fausto en una medida desesperada lanzó todas las fuerzas disponibles de la capital en contra de los exceed. Mirajane por su parte se encontraba velando y rogando por el bienestar del shinigami sustituto mientras intentaba ayudar en el tratamiento de sus compañeros, Lisanna también estaba bastante preocupada por su maestro, pero a diferencia de Mira, ella conocía el alcance del poder del peli-naranja, así que tenía más confianza en que este volvería sano y salvo…debía hacerlo.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- Pregunto Mira dirigiéndose a su hermana menor.

-Sí, el maestro Ichigo es fuerte, es el más fuerte del gremio- Dijo Lisanna con una cálida sonrisa tratando de alentar a su hermana.

-Creo que cuando vuelva le diré que me entrene, ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento con él?- Pregunto la mayor de los Strauss.

Lisanna al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana palideció al recordar momentáneamente el entrenamiento tan salvaje por el que Ichigo la hizo pasar.

-Ehmmm….no creo que sea buena idea….- Dijo Lisanna con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

-¿por?-

-El maestro Ichigo tiende a "dejarse llevar un poco" cuando está entrenando-

-Oh, ¿es muy agresivo?- Pregunto Mira algo curiosa al no saber los detalles de cómo fue el entrenamiento de su hermana menor.

-Creo que agresivo no es la palabra indicada…-

-Si es así cuando entrena ¿cómo será cuando…- Mirajane al darse cuenta a donde la estaba llevando su mente comenzó a sonrojarse y girar su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de volver a la realidad.

-¿Cómo será cuando qué?- Pregunto Lisanna respecto al comentario que no completo su hermana.

-Nada, nada, olvídalo- Respondió Mira aun algo sonrojada.

Lisanna estuvo a punto de comentar algo pero fue interrumpida por Wendy.

-Mira, Lisanna, Gajeel volvió con información sobre la capital…- Dijo Wendy acercándose a sus compañeras, su tono de voz se notaba bastante serio.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó Mira sobre exaltándose un poco.

-Que él mismo te diga - Respondió Wendy mientras se marchaba.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- Dijo el escritor acercándose a las hermanas.

-Bien, tengo el brazo un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien- Respondió Mira con una leve sonrisa.

-Yo igual- Dijo la menor de los Strauss.

-Como sabrán, hoy en día la información se corre muy rápido y más si eres un escritor, una fuente mía dentro de la armada me dijo la situación actual del palacio real…- inició el joven escritor.

-Al parecer, el castillo está bastante destruido, el ejército está en estado de crisis pero lograron reunir todas las fuerzas dentro de la capital para lanzar un ataque a gran escala contra los exceed, el tan llamado código E.T.D, exceed total destruction o mejor dicho, operación caída de los ángeles, respecto al protector de las hadas…- Gajeel se detuvo un momento para poder finalizar la oración.

Después de dar un pequeño suspiro terminó lo que iba a decir.

-Kurosaki destruyo gran parte del castillo real y en consecuencia….Fausto activo el dorma anim para luchar contra él-

La sala se mantuvo en silencio, Mira abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de terror, la joven se llevó sus manos a la boca mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de nerviosismo rodaron por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, luchar contra el ryuukishi era ir a una muerte segura, la joven estaba devastada por lo que había escuchado.

Mira sintió una sensación punzante en su corazón, la joven albina apretó un poco la falda de su vestido mientras rogaba porque él sobreviviera.

-Por favor, por favor Ichigo, sobrevive, por favor…vuelve, no te sobre esfuerces, solo…vuelve con vida- Sé dijo a sí misma la bella maga.

(Ese mismo instante en algún lugar desconocido…)

/Ubicación actual de Ichigo/

Como si sus corazones estuvieran conectados, Ichigo logro sentir los sentimientos de Mira, su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar cantidades gigantescas de reiatsu, él estaba brillando de color azul, repentinamente abrió sus ojos.

-Yo…Yo….YO TE PROTEGERÉ- Sé grito así mismo Ichigo mientras comenzaba a levantarse, el reiatsu de su cuerpo cambio a una tonalidad negra rojiza.

La isla flotante empezó a temblar descontroladamente y poco a poco estaba desmoronándose, el lugar en donde se suponía que debía estar parado Ichigo se volvió una columna de reiryoku, pero lentamente los temblores cesaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.

El joven shinigami observo a sus alrededores buscando a su oponente pero no lo hallo en su lugar observó a una persona que estaba ocultándose entre algunos escombros por la masiva cantidad de energía espiritual que fluyo fuera de él, al observar más fijamente a la persona abrió ampliamente sus ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-Tú eres…..- Dijo Ichigo señalando a la persona.

Rápidamente dicha persona salió de entre los escombros y se acercó a Ichigo.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?- preguntó Ichigo con una expresión en blanco, aun observando fijamente a la persona.

-¿No me recuerdas? Ohhhh cierto, no me viste sin el casco, mi nombre es Dan, soy el que te llevo al túnel de escape del castillo- Dijo el joven soldado.

Dan era un joven de unos veintiuno o veintidós años, de contextura normal aunque un poco más relleno que Ichigo, tenía el cabello de un color rojizo oscuro, sus ojos eran color magenta, al hablar se notaba que tenía unos característicos dientes caninos más largos de lo normal, tambien portaba la armadura estándar del ejército real.

-….- Ichigo no respondió nada, se mantuvo observando al muchacho.

-….- Dan por su parte tampoco dijo nada, aun esperando a que el shinigami dijera algo.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que Dan tuvo que forzarse a decir algo.

-¿S-sucede algo?- Pregunto el peli-rojo ya poniéndose algo nervioso.

-¿Quién dijiste que eras?- Pregunto Ichigo moviendo su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha.

-El soldado real que te guío hacia el túnel de escape, sabes, al que le dijiste que volviera con su familia porque estaba oscureciendo y el bosque era peligroso-

Ichigo se mantuvo con su expresión en blanco por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente recordó al muchacho.

-Ohhh ya sé, eres el tipo que casi se orina- Dijo Ichigo colocándose una mano en su mentón en forma pensativa.

-Si ese mism- NO, no me iba a orinar…bueno tal vez un poco- Dijo el muchacho resignándose a admitirlo.

Ichigo se estiró un poco y tomó su zanpaku-tō, en ese momento notó unas vendas en su cuerpo.

-¿Esto lo hiciste tú?- Preguntó el joven shinigami.

-Sí, conseguí un kit de primeros auxilios y trate de curar la mayoría de tus heridas pero, casi no estabas lastimado, es extraño ya que vi como el rey te corto varias veces con las espadas de su dorma anim-

Ichigo al escuchar el nombre del anciano, frunció su ceño y apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su arma.

-¿A dónde fue?- Preguntó seriamente Ichigo.

-Parece que subió a extalia, ¿vas a ir?, por favor llévame contigo- Dijo Dan tomando su espada.

-¿Por qué quieres ir? Se supone que es tu rey- Preguntó Ichigo mientras observaba al soldado-

-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que volviera con mi familia?-

-¿Si?...-

Dan dio un pequeño suspiro al escuchar la "respuesta" del peli-naranja.

-¿No lo recuerdas verdad?...bueno eso no importa, la verdad es que….no tengo una familia con la cual regresar, soy muy tímido con las mujeres y mis demás familiares fueron asesinados en la purga de gremios, mi padre era el maestro de uno de los gremios de curanderos más importante, no hay una familia con la cual pueda regresar-

Ichigo no respondió, solo bajó su mirada al escuchar la historia del joven.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces con las personas que mataron a tu familia? ¿Qué haces en su ejército?-

-Alistamiento obligatorio, el rey decretó que todo huérfano de las purgas de gremios debía enlistarse obligatoriamente para evitar una rebelión a causa de querer venganza, después de que el gremio en el que nací fue destruido, me llevaron y me forzaron a ser un soldado- Confeso Dan.

-Está bien pero….¿estás seguro que quieres venir? No creo que puedas hacer mucho contra esa cosa- Dijo Ichigo.

Dan iba a responder pero fue detenido ante lo que vio, su expresión rápidamente cambió a una de nerviosismo, repentinamente desenvaino su espada y se puso en posición de combate al lado de Ichigo, esté no entendió el comportamiento del joven pero al girar su cabeza pudo notar que causo tanto sobre exalto en Dan.

Un grupo de Exceed descendió en la isla, Ichigo también tomo a zangetsu y tomo una posición defensiva.

-P-por favor, no nos ataquen- Dijo uno de los exceed, esté tenía un particular tic en su brazo que lo hacía moverlo repetidamente de adelante hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo se atreven a levantar su espada contra la reina?- Preguntó el comandante de las fuerzas armadas de extalia Nichiya.

-Nichiya por favor….- Dijo la exceed que estaba en medio, está aparentaba ser la reina.

El exceed al escuchar la orden de su reina sé arrodillo inmediatamente.

-Eres el hombre que vino de otro mundo ¿cierto?- Preguntó al reina exceed dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

-Más que venir me trajeron, pero si, si soy yo- Respondió Ichigo secamente desconfiando de los exceed, tenía razones para hacerlo, desde que llego a este mundo ha escuchado cosas terribles de ellos.

-Entonces…por favor, te ruego, salva a mi pueblo, no, salva a toda edolas, eres el único que tiene el poder para hacerlo- Dijo La reina quitándose su indumentaria y arrodillándose ante Ichigo.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron impactados ante lo que acababa de hacer la diosa de edolas, Ichigo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que sucedía frente a él.

-E-espera…¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Se supone que eres una especie de diosa ¿no?- Preguntó el joven shinigami.

-No puedo…no soy lo que todos creen, no soy una diosa de hecho…soy la más débil entre los exceed, mi raza es una raza muy débil a pesar de tener magia dentro de nuestro cuerpo, no somos hechos para luchar- Dijo la reina aún sin levantarse.

-R-reina ¿a qué se refiere con eso? Usted es una diosa, es la más poderosa de este mundo- Dijo Nichiya aún sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de admitir su reina.

-No, no lo soy Nichiya, nunca he tenido tales poderes- Continúo admitiendo la exceed.

-Ósea….¿todo eso de dominar las vidas de las personas es mentira?- Pregunto Dan bastante impactado.

-Si…solo tengo el poder de predecir levemente el futuro, puedo predecir cuándo una persona va a morir, así fue como supe de tu venida a este mundo, lo vi en una visión…-

-La verdad es que, nosotros éramos maltratados por los humanos por ser una raza tan débil, por eso creamos un plan para implantarle miedo a los humanos, para que creyeran que realmente teníamos mucho poder y para que creyeran que Shagotte tiene poder sobre las vidas humanas…pero por esa mentira estamos sufriendo las consecuencias- Confesó uno de los ancianos que estaban junto a la reina.

-Por favor, vuelvo a pedírtelo…salva a nuestro pueblo, no hay nadie que pueda detener a Fausto, tú eres el único- Dijo la reina nuevamente.

Ella al no recibir ninguna respuesta levantó su cabeza y observo que Ichigo estaba caminando lejos de ellos.

-¿Qué esperan? Llévenme a donde está ese anciano- Dijo Ichigo mientras seguía caminando.

Shagotte al escuchar la respuesta de Ichigo abrió sus ojos en señal de impresión y rápidamente estos se llenaron de esperanza.

-Nichiya por favor- Dijo Shagotte dirigiéndose al comandante exceed.

-Claro mi reina- Respondió el exceed mientras usaba su Aera y tomaba a Ichigo.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- Preguntó Ichigo sorprendido por lo que estaba intentando hacer el exceed.

-Dijiste que te llevara-

-No, dije que me digas donde está-

-Estoy muy seguro de haber escuchado que te llevara-

-olvídalo, llévame así entonces-

-Eso intento pero….tienes un parfum de pesadez-

-¿Eh?-

-Significa que eres muy pesado- Dijo otro soldado exceed mientras tomaba también a Ichigo para llevarlo a extalia.

Ambos exceed llevaron a Ichigo usando su Aera.

-Por favor….yo también quiero ir- Dijo Dan dirigiéndose a Shagotte.

Nady tomó a Dan y lo llevo también usando su Aera, luego los siguieron la reina y los ancianos.

(12 Minutos después….)

/Extalia/

Fausto aún seguía con su ataque a extalia, ya gran parte de la isla se había separado y caído por los potentes ataques del dorma anim, muchos soldados de edolas y civiles exceed habían sido asesinados por Fausto, a pesar que qué sus soldados le estaban rogando que se detuvieran, este seguía atacando, segado por el poder.

-Desaparezcan, desaparezcan, todos ustedes DESAPAREZCAN- Gritaba Fausto continuando su destrucción.

El dorma Anim abrió su boca y de ella disparo su Ryūki Kakusanhō, esta era una ráfaga de una extraña munición de color rojizo muy parecido a una bala de un hollow. Uno de los proyectiles iba directamente hacia un pequeño niño exceed, los padres del pequeño trataron de salvarlo pero estaban demasiado alejados para poder hacer algo, el proyectil estuvo a un par de metros de impactar al niño pero de la nada apareció Ichigo quién reflejo el ataque con su Zanpaku-tō como si fuera una pelota siendo golpeada por un bate, el proyectil reboto y cayó en el suelo a unos ocho o nueve metros, al caer creo un inmenso cráter. Ichigo coloco a zangetsu en su hombro como usualmente lo hace, su mirada estaba llena de una frialdad incalculable, la parte del torso de su shikahusho fue reemplazada por numerosas vendas, solo quedando sus hakamas, los padres rápidamente tomaron a su hijo y se lo llevaron no sin antes detallar levemente al humano que rescato a su hijo.

Fausto giro su dorma anim y no pudo esconder su impresión al ver a Ichigo con vida, esto lo lleno aún más de ira.

-Tú mocoso, creí haberte matado ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que corrija mi error?- Dijo Fausto antes de prepararse para tacar.

-No importa cuántas veces me derribes, me seguiré levantando hasta que por fin patee tu trasero- Fue la respuesta del shinigami.

Fausto no se tomó la molestia en responder solo se lanzó hacia el joven, Ichigo también cargo contra su enemigo, al chocar sus hojas se formó una onda expansiva de reiatsu que destruyo todo lo que había en medio, seguidamente Ichigo lanzo un puñetazo al torso del dorma, el caballero dragón retrocedió un poco, de la nada comenzó a expulsar reiryoku rojo de sus pies y dio un acelerón chocando nuevamente contra Ichigo, esté a causa del impacto salió volando varios metros en el aire antes de formar una plataforma de reishi y usarlo para frenarse, el dorma disparo sus misiles Ryūkidan a los cuales Ichigo respondió lanzando un pequeño getsuga para destruirlos, el joven shinigami usó su shunpo para alejarse y ganar distancia, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo y cerro sus ojos, luego coloco a zangetsu en frente de él, puso su mano izquierda en su antebrazo derecho mientras que una gran cantidad de energía espiritual brotaba de él.

-Esta es mi única oportunidad, debo hacerlo ahora, no puedo fallar…..- Dijo Ichigo estando en esa posición. *

Fausto al ver que Ichigo se detuvo, se lanzó contra el muchacho.

-Te equivocas….Ichigo no espera a que sus "amiguitos" estén en peligro para poder usar su verdadero poder, es simplemente que sus lazos son su verdadero poder, la fuente de su poder no somos ni tú ni yo, son sus seres queridos, ellos le dan la fuerza para seguir luchando, la mayor cualidad de él es poder sacar su máximo poder en las situaciones más críticas…por eso podrá ganar esta pelea sin que intervengamos- Dijo Zangetsu dirigiéndose a Shiro.

-¡BAN-KAI!-

La gigantesca isla comenzó a temblar, el dorma anim fue empujado hacia el suelo por la descomunal cantidad de presión espiritual que brotaba de Ichigo. Shagotte junto con Dan, Nichiya y los sobrevivientes del ejercito exceed comenzaron a ayudar a evacuar la isla a pedido de Ichigo, evacuaron a todos incluyendo a los soldados reales.

Mientras que el poder de Ichigo seguía fluyendo fuera de él, un torbellino de polvo y escombros se formaba a su alrededor, repentinamente el torbellino se detuvo y la cortina de polvo se disipo.

-Tenza Zangetsu- Dijo Ichigo agitando su espada.

El agite de la katana de Ichigo causo una gran fisura en el suelo.

-Déjame mostrarte como se usa el poder que me robaste, presta mucha atención…esto terminara en unos segundos-

-Te tienes mucha confianza solo por cambiar tu ropa y tu espada, YO soy el que acabare con esto en unos segundos- Grito el airado rey antes de atacar a su oponente.

Fausto disparo nuevamente una andanada de sus proyectiles Ryūki Kakusanhō, Ichigo se mantuvo quieto esperando a ser alcanzado por los ataques, los disparos de Fausto estaban a punto de golpear a Ichigo, pero esté en un despliegue de velocidad inhumano desvió todos los proyectiles con su Tensa Zangetsu, la velocidad con la que movía su brazo era tal que dejaba un leve reflejo de su brazo, finalmente al despachar el ultimo proyectil Ichigo tomó impulso para atacar.

Fausto hizo un movimiento oscilante con la espada de su domra anim creando así una explosión debajo del suelo, haciendo estallar el lugar en donde estaba parado Ichigo, Fausto estaba esperando a que su oponente volara por los aires para luego disparar sus rugido del dorma anim, pero no vio a Ichigo por ningún lugar, esto hizo que Fausto se pusiera tenso y comenzara a buscarlo por los alrededores.

Ichigo apareciendo de la nada empezó a usar su shunpo y a moverse alrededor del dorma anim en un patrón circular, nuevamente Ichigo dio muestras de su velocidad superior creando una especie de reflejo de sí mismo al moverse, dando así la sensación de que había múltiples clones de Ichigo moviéndose alrededor del dorma al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué sigues luchado? ¿Por qué luchas? No es tú mundo, no es tu gente, aun así ¿porque tienes tanto empeño en seguir luchando? – Preguntó el anciano.

Ichigo se reservó la respuesta, esto hizo que el anciano se enfureciera aún más.

Fausto trató de centrar la mira para dispararle al shinigami pero se le hacía imposible por la velocidad del muchacho, esto hizo que Fausto disparara sus misiles al azar, pero ninguno logro conectar su objetivo, inesperadamente Fausto sintió como el brazo izquierdo de su dorma se despegaba del torso, al mover su cabeza en dirección del brazo pudo notar que efectivamente Ichigo había sido el que lo cerceno.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer después de haber robado más de la mitad de mi poder?- Pregunto Ichigo pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

El rey en un arrebato de furia disparo el rugido de su dorma anim a máxima potencia, Ichigo tomó su zanpaku-tō con ambas manos y comenzó a reunir reiryoku en su hoja, el peli-naranja se apoyó con tanta fuerza en el suelo que éste se estaba fracturando, seguidamente disparo su getsuga tensho con todas sus fuerzas.

-DRAGON RIDER'S ROAR-

-GETSUGA TENSHO-

Ambos hombres gritaron sus respectivos ataques mientras lo lanzaban con todo lo que tenían.

-Ese ataque…ese ataque decidirá todo, ese ataque decidirá el destino de este mundo entero- Dijo Shagotte observando la encarnecida batalla a unos cuantos metros de la isla.

Ambos ataques chocaron de esa manera iluminando el oscuro cielo nocturno, las ráfagas de energía se sentían incluso en la ciudad real que estaba varios kilómetros debajo de extalia, el ataque de Fausto lentamente comenzó a ceder hasta que finalmente termino siendo devuelto a él, Fausto no tuvo de otra más que eyectarse del dorma antes de ser arrasado por el potente gestuga, el ataque destruyo gran parte de extalia, por la cantidad de daño que recibió la isla y por toda la magia que dreno el dorma, extalia comenzó a descender lentamente, de esta manera cumpliéndose lo que profetizo Shagotte seis años atrás, la caída de extalia.

Ichigo usó una plataforma de reishi para mantenerse en el aire, el último ataque hizo que sus heridas se reabrieran, al tocar su abdomen su guante se llenó de sangre, ya Ichigo se encontraba en su límite, desde su pelea con Quilge no ha tenido una batalla tan intensa, aunque esa pelea no fue tan desgastante como esta, tal vez porque cuando luchó contra el Quincy su poder estaba a tope.

La respiración de Ichigo estaba bastante agitada, su cuerpo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de luchar varios días seguidos, ya el joven estaba a su límite, aun así descendió a tierra firme. La batalla fue dura, no duro mucho, tampoco fue tan intensa como la guerra contra Aizen, pero cobro sus víctimas como toda guerra, ambas facciones sufrieron bajas por culpa de Fausto, era una triste noche manchada de sangre, sufrimiento y dolor.

Al descender Ichigo pudo ver a la mayoría de los exceed llorando las pérdidas o llorando la destrucción de su tierra natal.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el joven Dan acercándose a Ichigo y cargando su hombro.

-Sí, solo que usé demasiada energía en ese último ataque- Respondió Ichigo.

-Ese es, ese es el humano que destruyo nuestra tierra- Grito un exceed tomando una piedra para arrojársela a Ichigo.

Otros exceed siguieron el ejemplo y también tomaron rocas, estaba a punto de arrojarlas pero se detuvieron al ver que su reina se interpuso.

-Por favor, no lo ataquen, la caída de extalia era inevitable, hace seis años atrás tuve una visión en la que vi como extalia caía, esa fue la razón por la que envíe los cien huevos a Earthland, fue un intento de preservar nuestra especie, este hombre no tiene la culpa, él nos salvó de la locura de Fausto- Dijo Shagotte alegando por Ichigo.

La mayoría de los exceed no podían creer lo que su reina les decía.

-P-pero usted es una diosa, usted es la diosa de edolas- Dijo un exceed tratando de no creer lo que decía su reina.

-Sí, usted podía haber detenido a Fausto con sus poderes-

-La verdad es que….no tengo ningún poder, no puedo controlar la vida de los humanos, no puedo decidir quién morirá o cuando morirá, entre ustedes yo soy la más débil, ni siquiera mi Aera es perfecto, está incompleto, solo tengo una ala- Dijo Shagotte mostrando su ala faltante.

-Mi magia es la más débil de todos nosotros los exceed- Continuó diciendo Shagotte.

-No, imposible, usted es una diosa-

-Sí, es la diosa de edolas-

-Es mentira-

-Sí, es mentira, la reina es una diosa-

-La "reina" es una mentira creada por nosotros los ancianos, la verdad es que ella no tiene ningún tipo de poder sobre los humanos más que ver levemente el futuro- Admitió uno de los cuatro ancianos exceed.

Otro estuvo a punto de corroborar lo anterior pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Fausto.

-Aquí están, esto no ha terminado, aunque haya perdido el dorma anim, los aniquilare, los mataré a todos- Dijo Fausto acercándose con el remanente de su ejército, el anciano aún estaba influenciado por el descontrolado reiryoku de Ichigo.

-ATAQUEN, elimínelos a todos- Grito Fausto señalando a la multitud de exceed.

Los soldados no acataron la orden, de hecho, la mayoría soltó su arma en señal de rebeldía al rey.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Por qué no atacan? No obedecer a su rey es el máximo acto de traición y merece la pena de muerte- Dijo Fausto observando a sus soldados.

-Entonces nos tendrá que matar a todos su majestad- Dijo Dan tomando algo de valentía para decir esto.

-Ves lo que lograste…¿de qué te sirve ser un rey si matas a todos tus súbditos? Si haces eso solo conseguirás ser un rey solitario- Dijo Ichigo aproximándose a Fausto.

Fausto al ver al shinigami acercarse, trató de alejarse pero los soldados bloquearon su pas_o_.

-Natsu Dragion, Lucy Ashley, Gray Surge, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Wendy, Levy, Cana, Max, Wakaba, Juvia, Macao y otros más que no recuerdo, ¿sabes quiénes son?- Preguntó Ichigo apretando cada vez más la empuñadura de su zanpaku-tō.

Fausto giro su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

-Son miembros de fairy tail, el gremio que pretendías destruir, envías tus tropas a matarlos y ni siquiera sabes quienes son, son seres humanos como tú, ¿acaso no te da vergüenza arrebatarle la vida a los demás de esa manera?- Continuó diciendo el peli-naranja cada vez más cerca de Fausto.

-Lo hice por mi pueblo, ¿tan malo es sacrificar unos pocos por el bien de la mayoría?- Grito Fausto en respuesta.

-En lugar de sacrificarlos ¿porque no buscas una manera de hacer ese bien sin necesidad de derramar sangre inocente?-

-Tú no lo entiendes, no eres de este mundo, nunca lo entenderás, he sacrificado todo por mi pueblo, exilie a mi hijo por oponerse a mis ideas, mi esposa murió por no poder cuidar de ella, he sacrificado todo lo que he podido por mi pueblo ¿y aun me dices que está mal? Ellos son los malos, esa raza maldita son los malos aquí, nos esclavizaron por varias décadas a base de miedo- Grito Fausto defendiéndose de las acusaciones.

-Eso mismo que hicieron ellos ¿no es lo mismo que haces tú?-

-Comprende de una buena vez, mi mundo está muriendo, se acaba la magia, la única forma de que esta sociedad prevalezca es haciendo ese tipo de sacrificios-

-De donde yo vengo la sociedad está en pie sin necesidad de usar magia- Respondió secamente Ichigo.

-Con ese poder que poseen no necesitan magia- Alegó el anciano

-Te equivocas, este poder no tiene nada que ver con magia, además, muy pocas personas en mi mundo saben acerca de estos poderes-

-Entonces…¿sigues diciendo que mi forma de gobernar es incorrecta? –

-No lo digo yo, mira a tu alrededor, ¿Qué ves en los rostros de todos ellos? No importa si son exceed o humanos, todos tienen la misma expresión de miedo, miedo hacia ti, no soy político pero…sé que si tu propio pueblo te tiene miedo es porque estás haciendo las cosas mal- Dijo Ichigo ya parado frente a Fausto.

-Sigo luchando por personas como ellos, lucho por que ellos no pueden hacerlo, no me malinterpretes, no soy un héroe pero…no voy a dejar que sigas haciendo sufrir a los demás de esta manera, me mantengo luchando por proteger a los que son valiosos para mí- Fue la respuesta a lo que Fausto le planteó en medio de la pelea.

El rey bajo su cabeza y apretó sus puños, las palabras de Ichigo comenzaron a hacer mella en el anciano, quién empezó a sentir culpa por sus actos.

-Ya veo…parece que…no soy digno de ser un rey…creo que pedir perdón por todos los pecado que he cometido no será suficiente- Fausto repentinamente comenzó a quitarse sus vestiduras reales.

-General de brigada Marks, arrésteme- Dijo el anciano extendiendo sus brazos hacia un soldado.

Todos los soldados, exceed e incluso Ichigo quedaron impactados ante la petición del rey.

-No creo p-poder hacer algo así rey- Dijo el soldado alejándose un poco.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para intentar enmendar los errores que he cometido, no reviviré a los muertos por mi culpa haciendo esto, pero…por lo menos podrán dormir en paz sabiendo que el tirano Fausto está encarcelado- Dijo el anciano extendiendo con más insistencia sus brazos.

El soldado se mantuvo estático un par de segundos antes de pedir que le trajeran unas esposas.

-Ex-rey Fausto, según el artículo numero treinta y seis de la constitución imperial de edolas, tomo cargo de mis poderes especiales como general de brigada conferidos en situaciones especiales de guerra y lo arresto por cargos de crímenes contra la humanidad, actos de traición contra el imperio de edolas y por atacar a la sagrada ciudad de extalia, aparte de también violar el artículo numero veintitrés de la constitución de edolas en el cual se prohíbe el uso de un arma tan peligrosa como el dorma anim, ¿tiene algo que objetar?-

Fausto giro su cabeza de lado a lado en respuesta negativa.

-Llévenselo, a penas la armada real esté nuevamente operando al cien por ciento será juzgado por todos estos crímenes y sin benefició a una defensa- Dijo el general de brigada.

Fausto antes de ser llevado para luego ser transportado a una celda en el palacio real, pidió poder decir una última cosa.

-Chico…por favor, cumple con lo que yo no pude, sé que es egoísta de mi parte pedirte algo así pero…por favor enmienda los errores que cometí, sé que tú puedes hacerlo- Pidió Fausto a Ichigo antes de ser llevado.

-Espera…- Dijo Ichigo haciendo que los soldados se detuvieran.

Lentamente Ichigo comenzó a acercarse a Fausto, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo una patada la cual conecto en el trasero de Fausto, los soldados que lo estaban llevando se alejaron un poco al ver esto, Fausto por su parte abrió ampliamente sus ojos y dio un pequeño salto por la potencia de la patada, el anciano calló al suelo.

-¿Q-que?- Trató de decir el anciano mientras observaba al shinigami sustituto.

-Te dije que te patearía el trasero, fue literal- Dijo Ichigo.

El anciano soltó una pequeña carcajada, observando nuevamente a Ichigo.

-Está bien…me parece justo, a final de cuentas ya no soy un rey así que no hay problema- Dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie.

Ichigo quedó perplejo ante la respuesta del anciano.

-Sabes que te acabo de patear el trasero ¿cierto?-

-Sí y me parece justo, me merezco algo peor-

-La chica esa que atacaste, Coco, se encuentra bien, logre hacerle primeros auxilios a tiempo-

Fausto al escuchar eso sintió una combinación de alegría y remordimiento al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias, te agradezco que la hayas salvado….ciertamente he cometido demasiados errores-

-Ella…antes de irme me pidió que no te hiciera daño, me pidió que te salvara de ti mismo-

-Coco nunca cambiara, siempre trata de buscar una excusa para mis malas acciones, ella es una buena chica, espero que crezca bien-

Los soldados comenzaron a llevarse nuevamente a Fausto, pero antes de irse el anciano dijo una última cosa.

-Gracias por salvarme, "protector de las hadas"-

Ichigo se sorprendió bastante por este acto.

-Esperen, si el rey queda bajo arresto ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó un soldado desconcertado por el futuro de edolas.

-El príncipe no está así que los altos mandos de la armada tendremos que arreglárnoslas para elegir un nuevo rey, a menos que la reina dé su bendición y designe un nuevo rey- Dijo el general de brigada que hizo el arresto de Fausto.

-No creo que debería tener opinión sobre la elección de un nuevo rey- Admitió Shagotte.

-Ya está resuelto, él debe ser el nuevo rey- Dijo Dan dando un paso adelante.

-Bajo la séptima enmienda de la constitución imperial de edolas "el protector de las hadas"….¿cuál era tu nombre?- Dijo Dan, la última parte se la susurro a Ichigo.

-Ichigo, Ichigo kurosaki ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Ichigo extrañado por la repentina explosión de auto-confianza del normalmente miedoso soldado.

-Bajo la séptima enmienda de la constitución imperial de edolas, Ichigo Kurosaki alias el "protector de las hadas", debe tomar posesión del cargo de rey por haber derrotado en un duelo formal de uno a uno al anterior rey- Dijo Dan señalando a Ichigo.

-Espera, no fue un duelo formal, no se hicieron las ceremonias previas, de hecho ni siquiera lo retó - Dijo el general de brigada.

-No hubo tiempo de hacer una petición formal de duelo por estar en guerra, el rey Fausto va a ser juzgado, no hay nadie más que pueda tomar el cargo en la brevedad, él es la única opción factible- Alego Dan.

-O-oye espera…¿de qué rayos hablas? Yo no me quiero convertir en rey- Dijo Ichigo tratando de entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Aún están los cuatro generales del rey Fausto, ellos pueden tomar el cargo momentáneamente como rey o reina, además no estamos seguro que el rey vaya a ser juzgado, fue arrestado pero lo más probable es que lo eximan de todos los cargos- Dijo nuevamente el general de brigada.

-Si el rey Fausto queda eximido de todos sus crímenes lo más seguro es que nos mande a ejecutar a todos los aquí presentes-

La mayoría de los soldados que escucharon eso palidecieron ante la idea de ser ejecutados, incluyendo al general de brigada.

-Si mi opinión aún vale algo, creo que doy mi fe de voto por este hombre para que se convierta en rey, tal vez él pueda asegurar la paz entre humanos y exceed- Dijo la reina Shagotte.

El hombre que estaba alegando anteriormente no respondió más nada, simplemente tomó la capa de Fausto y su "corona", y la coloco en la cabeza de Ichigo de esta manera invistiéndolo extra oficialmente.

-Felicidades, ahora eres rey de edolas- Dijo Dan mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Ichigo.

-¿Ehhh?- Fue lo único que pudo responder el estupefacto shinigami.


End file.
